


Let Me Hand You My Love

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Sexual Content, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Practice Kissing, Pre-Series, Rating is more for scenes in last chap, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, this is mostly T range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 63,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: “What if I--” She cleared her throat and began again, “what if I married you?”Ada’s eyebrows shot up. “Pardon?”There was no way Ada had heard her correctly. This was surely some odd illusion pulled from a fantasy she would never admit to entertaining.ORWhat if the Cackle twins birth order had been discovered fifteen years earlier? When Ada finds a loophole to ensure Cackle’s never falls into Agatha’s hands, she has no idea how she can enact it. Luckily, her deputy headmistress steps in.





	1. Maybe we can make a deal (maybe together we can get somewhere)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutsandglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsandglitter/gifts).



> A/N: I'm so glad to finally be able to share this with you. Updates will be every two weeks on Mon-Thurs, posting day varying each time. Thank you to Alafair for reading this over a few times and Meridel for her edits. Thank you to all my dear friends who let me bitch about this story, you're the real heroes. Gutsandglitter, I hope you love it. Rating is subject to change in later chapters. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Fic Title from Hold Me by Fleetwood Mac. Chapter title from Fast Car by Tracy Chapman.

Ada poured over the finer details of the Code for three days, only stopping for lessons and meals. _We have to stop this_ , Mother had warned her. The urgency didn’t leave Ada time to wallow in the fact that it was always her duty to clean up the messes her family left. She couldn’t even spare a moment to be angry about having been granted a burden all of her life because of a lie. Things could have been different.  Ada could have had her sister alongside her in childhood and freedom to choose something other than carrying on the Cackle legacy. Instead Alma had decided her fate for her and rather than attend to a solution, she delegated to Ada.

Ada stopped, blinking rapidly and worried that her sleep deprivation was granting her false hope when she finally spotted something. So caught up in the possibility before her, she almost missed when Hecate materialized in front of her desk.

Hecate inclined her head and raised an eyebrow. “Ada, you should rest.”

Ada shook her head. Any other day she would have commented on the irony that Hecate, who she wasn’t sure slept at all, was encouraging her to rest. For now, she needed to relay her findings. “I’ve found it.”

Hecate’s eyes widened as she moved closer. “And?”

Ada lifted her finger. “There is only one exception to the rule of birth order.” She shook her head and reread the stipulation for what felt like the hundredth time.  “Honestly, Hecate, it’s not even feasible.”

Hecate furrowed her brow. “I’ve never known you to reject a solution.”

Ada sighed as she took off her spectacles. “This isn’t just a spell or a matter of paperwork.” She handed the manual to Hecate. “Subsection 3. Paragraph A.”

Hecate took the book gently and easily found the section Ada mentioned. “Property is the rightful owner of a younger sibling if in the time of possession, the sibling is married. Thus the property is jointly owned and inheritance moves to the new family unit.”

Ada raised her eyebrows and nodded, picking up her spectacles again. “So you see, I will have to forfeit the school when Agatha returns next.”

Hecate stiffened and clutched the book, her eyes roaming the page a few times before she sighed. “Have you any romantic prospects?”

Ada chuckled and shook her head. “Hecate, I spend all of my time here at the school or with the staff. If I had any, you’d know about them.”

Hecate bit her lip, something Ada had never seen her do before and tried to ignore the feeling it created in the pit of her stomach. Ada had been having such reactions a bit too frequently as of late and it was not exactly convenient.

Hecate closed the book and crossed her arms. “What if I--” She cleared her throat and began again, “what if I married you?”

Ada’s eyebrows shot up. “Pardon?”

There was no way Ada had heard her correctly. This was surely some odd illusion pulled from a fantasy she would never admit to entertaining.  

Hecate took a small step back but didn’t drop Ada’s gaze. “Since you’ve appointed me Deputy Head, I would assume you trust me with Cackle’s should anything happen.”

“Well, yes I do but Hecate--”

Hecate soldiered on, “We have never made any decisions which could be judged as anything but impartial in the way we’ve run the school. For any major disciplinary action such as expulsion, we have always consulted the rest of the staff before final decisions were made.”

Ada gave a shaky nod. “This is true, but Hecate are you--”

“There are no stipulations in the staff rules that prohibit it.” Hecate laid the code back on Ada’s desk as if providing an end to her point.

Ada’s gaze shifted from Hecate to the Code. She had to be dreaming or Hecate, who was not one for jokes, was trying out some odd form of humor. Ada sighed. “You can’t be serious.”

Hecate pinned her with a steel gaze. “I assure you, I can be.”

Ada let out a nervous chuckle. “Hecate, this is very admirable of you, but you shouldn’t have to engage in something so drastic just to save the school.” Ada wracked her brain for a better answer because this was clearly too much to ask. “I can always consult the Great Wizard, he knows of my sister’s failings and he does have the ability to rewrite the code.”

“But why run the risk of his Greatness refusing when we could have a failsafe?” She dropped her arms a moment. “Of course, I understand if the idea is too unsettling to think about.”

Ada considered her a moment, thought of all the ways this was a horrible idea, the most important being the fact it wouldn’t do anything to stifle the more than friendly feelings she’d recently resigned herself to in regards to Hecate Hardbroom.

She gave Hecate a warm smile as she noticed Hecate start to fidget at her sides. “I’m not sure what to say. You know I think very highly of you, Hecate, so the thought of being married to you is not something I would go so far as to call unsettling. I just think it would be an injustice to you.”

Hecate tilted her head at that. “An injustice?”

Ada shrugged. “I don’t want you to feel trapped.” _Stuck in a life you never asked for,_ her mind added.

Hecate furrowed her brow. “What would I have to feel trapped about? I have no plans to seek employment elsewhere. I’ve enjoyed the last ten years and I,” she paused as she crossed her arms again, “I won’t feel trapped, Ada. It’s a logical solution and I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t willing.”

It was ludicrous and most certain to end in disaster. What would Ada do if Agatha found out the true nature of this arrangement? She couldn’t escape the reality that given time and resources, Agatha would. Then again, Hecate was right. If Ada ran the risk of asking the Great Wizard to rewrite the code and he refused, they would have no way to stop Agatha.

Ada closed her eyes and breathed out. She couldn’t believe she was agreeing to this. As she opened her eyes, she leaned forward on her folded hands. “I suppose we have a handfasting to plan?”

“Is that what you would want?” asked Hecate. Her tone was soft and Ada could pretend for a moment that Hecate’s proposal came from something other than logic.

Ada shrugged, bringing herself back to reality. “I suppose it’s the best option. A public ceremony will increase believability,” she paused and peered up at Hecate, “I know how you hate crowds so I apologize for--”

Hecate shook her head. “I can manage. Would you like to ask Miss Bat to officiate? Then, I assume the rest of the staff should be made aware. As well as the council.”

Ada nodded. “Yes, and I’ll have to tell Mother.”

“Of course.” Hecate lingered, the want to say something more written all over her face.

Ada tilted her head. “Anything else?”

Hecate took longer than normal to look at her. “Hmm? Oh yes, perhaps now that we have a solution, you will--”

“Rest? Yes, I promise.”

* * *

If pressed, Hecate might admit that she had no idea how she successfully transferred out of Ada’s office following their meeting. Her hands were shaking, and she felt as if her magic might burst from her fingertips. She needed some sort of grounding, a distraction. _Nerves and magic don’t mix,_ she reminded herself thus brewing potions was not a good idea. She summoned her gardening gloves and transferred to a small patch of the grounds under a cloaking spell. Students and staff alike moved about her as she planted some new foxbane and considered the situation at hand.

She began as she always did, with the facts. Agatha was by rights the true owner of Cackle’s. Alma had admitted as much when she flew in to help banish Agatha just a week ago. Ada had tried, for reasons Hecate could not begin to understand, to give Agatha an opportunity to run the school with her. It had only taken a month to brew disaster. Alma confessed the truth after they were sure Agatha left and the wards were in place. Hecate’s heart still ached at the memory of the devastation and confusion on Ada’s face. Alma hadn’t even spared her daughter a moment’s breath before she stressed the need for a solution.

Hecate had been witness to the very real possibility that the school would crumble under Agatha. Ada in her dedication had found a loophole. There were no other romantic prospects for Ada and Hecate was single. It had been logical, hadn’t it?

_What if I married you?_

She remembered Ada’s shock, the way her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. Hecate knew she could never hope to be the kind of person Ada Cackle deserved in a romantic partner. She wasn’t particularly sure what Ada would even want. Though their friendship had progressed since Hecate was appointed Deputy, romantic history wasn’t something they discussed. Hecate knew of Ada’s penchant for romantic fiction but taste in reading didn’t always offer insight into actual desire. 

Hecate shook her head. This was something she could offer and she was happy to do it even if it had the potential to become awkward.

There was a slight push on her cloaking spell. Someone was attempting to locate her. She turned to see Dimity looking out over the gardens with a bright smile on her face. That was never a good sign. Hecate gave permission for Dimity to see her and extended her cloaking. Hecate’s worry increased as Dimity ran toward her.

“How come you never said?”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Never said what?”

Dimity rolled her eyes. “I mean I suspected. You’re always together and the way you look at her but still you could have said.”

Hecate crossed her arms. “I know it’s not your greatest strength but could you try to be a bit more specific about what on earth you’re referring to?”

Dimity crossed her arms and looked up at her expectantly. “You marrying the boss. I never knew you had it in you.”

Hecate blanched. Was Ada already informing the staff without her? “How do you--”

Dimity gave her a mischievous wink. “I may have overheard her talking to Miss Bat.”

Hecate rolled her eyes and felt a small relief that Ada wasn’t just making unilateral decisions without her. “It’s not wise to eavesdrop.”

Dimity just smiled on. “But oh so tempting with the right information. So how did she ask you?”

Hecate stilled. They were going to need a story. Something more personal than _I saw a logical way out of a problem and it just so happened to be matrimony_. “I asked her,” was all she offered in explanation.

Dimity gave her a playful punch in the arm and Hecate winced at the gesture. “Like I said, I never knew you had it in you.”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “There are quite a few things you don’t know about me.”

“Well, there’s time,” offered Dimity as she moved to leave. “I’ll be in charge of your hen party by the way. I promise to make it exciting.”

Hecate opened her mouth to protest but Dimity transferred away before she could say anything.

* * *

Ada felt considerably better after her mid-morning nap. She taught a lesson, had lunch, then set about catching up on some paperwork. She looked up as Hecate materialized whilst she finished her afternoon reports. “Hecate, I was just going to--”

“We need a story,” interrupted Hecate as she started to pace.

Ada furrowed her brow. “What?”

Hecate gestured between the two of them but did not stop her pacing. “About our courtship.”

Ada ignored the way her heart leapt at the words _our courtship_ coming out of Hecate’s mouth. “We haven’t even told the staff. I would think we have time.”

Hecate shook her head as one hand grasped her timepiece. “Miss Drill overheard your conversation with Miss Bat.”

Ada’s face fell. “Oh.” Could there not be anything about this situation that was easy?

Hecate stopped and turned to her. “Precisely.”

Ada nodded slowly and looked up at Hecate. “Ideas?”

Hecate looked startled for a moment and dropped her timepiece. “I… I don’t know what would be, that is, I’m unsure if--”

Ada tried for an air of nonchalance as she spoke. “A confession of mutual interest over Yule and dating after? It would give us around seven months and if we plan the wedding for a week or so prior to Selection Day, it would be about nine months.”

Ada could see it so easily and the longing she felt for the scenario scared her slightly. This whole situation was proving more dangerous by the minute but it was the only way forward.

Hecate tilted her head. “Is that too short a timeline?” She cleared her throat, “I mean, would it be obvious that we were rushing?”

Ada shrugged. “I don’t think so, everyone knows we’re good friends and I suppose if we had,” Ada stopped and felt her cheeks warm, “that is, I think it’s feasible with how well we know one another that it’s an acceptable time frame.”

Hecate nodded slowly. “I… that is, I told Miss Drill I proposed. I hope that’s acceptable?”

Ada smiled softly. “It’s the truth.”

Hecate hesitated a moment then ducked her head. “What would you have wanted in a proposal,” she paused and looked past Ada’s shoulder, “if it had been real. I just, I want to make sure it seems--”

“Something thoughtful,” started Ada, aware of her wistful tone but unable to change it, “Perhaps a stroll around the gardens and a picnic. A small speech about how much I meant to someone, how they couldn’t wait to spend a life together, and some token that spoke to the relationship.”

Hecate caught her eyes and there was some strange curiosity in them as she considered Ada. “Just the two of us then, it wouldn’t be more believable if it had been public?”

Ada shook her head and placed her hands in her lap. “No, I think I’d prefer something more intimate.”

Hecate’s gaze lingered a moment before she resumed her pacing. “A confession over Yule, a brief courtship then a stroll and a picnic.”

“Yes,” offered Ada. “What would you have wanted? Is it something you--”

“It’s acceptable.”

Ada nodded slowly and wanted to ask more but knew it was as good an answer as she’d get. “I think we’re all set then.”

Hecate nodded and lifted her hand to transfer. When she wasn’t gone after a moment, Ada looked up and found Hecate peering at her with that same curious stare from earlier.  “A small token?”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “What?”

“You mentioned a small token of the relationship,” explained Hecate as she continued to consider her, “What would that be?”

“Oh,” started Ada. She tried to think if she’d wanted something specific but shook her head, “I didn’t have anything concrete in mind.”

Hecate opened her mouth to say something else but decided against it and transferred out. Ada sighed. This really was going to be a terrible idea.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, after the staff had been informed (most of whom were thrilled) as well as Ada’s mother and the magic council, Ada and Hecate had just finished their late afternoon progress reports. The current term was almost at its end and soon the summer holidays would offer a much needed reprieve. _A reprieve complete with wedding planning_ , Ada reminded herself.

Ada shuffled her finished papers around and nodded. “If that’s all, I’ll see you at supper.”

Hecate looked up at the ceiling as she tapped her fingers against her arm, angled toward the door but making no move to leave. “Do you think, I mean, with next term time, do you...”

Ada folded her hands on the desk and inclined her head. “What’s wrong?”

Hecate pursed her lips and shook her head. “It’s silly, something Dimity mentioned.” Ada nodded for her to continue. “She asked if I planned to relocate to your rooms and when I explained that I needed the location of mine for our first years, she scoffed and made a sly remark about trouble in paradise already.”

Ada’s eyes widened. “I hadn’t thought about that.” Which wasn’t anywhere near the truth, she’d thought of little else. They were going to have to chat soon about things like public displays of affection and how to navigate holiday times. How on earth she was supposed to broach any of it, she had no idea.

Hecate took a deep breath, uncrossing her arms, and looked down at Ada’s desk. “Do you think, to keep up appearances, we should…”

Ada’s heart went out to Hecate. She was so private and guarded that this, no matter how much of a farce, must be torture for her.

Ada gave her a soft smile.“I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable, Hecate,” she paused considering her suggestion, “Perhaps, separate during the week and appearing together on the weekends? You can transfer back to your rooms after lights out?”

Hecate nodded slowly. “That sounds reasonable.” She raised a hand to transfer but hesitated.

Ada raised an eyebrow. “Was there something else?”

Hecate lowered her hand and nodded. “It is customary to exchange gifts between spouses on the wedding day and I was wondering if there was anything in particular you might like?”

Ada’s mouth dropped open. “Hecate, we aren’t exactly doing this for traditional reasons, don’t feel obligated to--”

Hecate crossed her arms again. “You’ve made it perfectly clear that any decisions I make in this are my own. I just thought you might like,” she shook her head, “nevermind.”

“I’ve always been partial to rose gold and I am in need of a new necklace.” Ada winked as she rounded her desk. She was glad when she saw Hecate relax slightly. “Is there anything you’d prefer?”

Hecate inclined her head and raised an eyebrow. “There is a new potions research text I’ve been keeping my eye on.”

Ada chuckled. “Of course there is.”

Hecate huffed as she turned away slightly. “Is there a wrong choice in this situation?”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “What? No.” It took her a moment to realize Hecate had interpreted her chuckle as judgment. She shook her head. “I was just thinking if I had to wager a bet on what you’d like, a potions text would be at the top of the list.”

Hecate nodded and relaxed her arms. “Well, I just don’t share the same penchant for fiction that you do, Ada.”

Ada extended a hand to squeeze Hecate’s arm. “And there is nothing wrong with that.”

Hecate looked to Ada’s hand and nodded. “I think I should go and leave you to your work.”

Ada withdrew her hand slowly, hoping she hadn’t been too forward in her gesture. “Thank you.”

“Rose gold, you said?” asked Hecate as she lifted her hand to transfer. Ada could tell by the slight crinkle in her eyes that Hecate was amused and she need not worry that she disrupted her comfort.

Ada smiled. “Too predictable?”

The corners of Hecate’s mouth lifted and she shook her head before she disappeared.

* * *

Their first premarital counseling session was scheduled for a week into the summer holidays. Hecate sighed as she sat gingerly in a chair next to Ada, opposite Miss Bat. The usually cavalier Miss Bat had such a look of concentration on her face that Hecate barely recognized her.

Miss Bat looked at them thoughtfully and waved her small wand in the air. Two pieces of parchment landed in their laps. “These are compatibility surveys. You’ll need to complete them for next time.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow as she scanned the document. “Are they really necessary?”

Miss Bat sighed and shook her head. “Hecate, you must learn to communicate effectively if you hope to be a worthy spouse.”

“Gwen,” admonished Ada. Hecate felt a slight tinge of pride at Ada’s defense.

Miss Bat pinned Ada with a look. “Ada, I’m sure there are areas for you to work on as well. That’s why these sessions are so important. Now let’s start with expectations.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “Expectations?” Hecate heard the worry in Ada’s voice and she wished she could do something to ease it.

Miss Bat nodded and waved her hands. “Yes, what do you think marriage entails? How will you split your domestic labor? Those sort of things.”

Hecate shifted slightly. This was already proving ridiculous. “Our meals are taken care of through the school.”

Miss Bat shot her an unimpressed glare. “School is not always in session.”

Hecate rolled her eyes and huffed. What was the value in stating the obvious?

Ada cleared her throat. “I don’t imagine it would be very different from how we manage things now.”

Miss Bat nodded. “And how is that?”

Ada looked stunned and took a breath but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Hecate considered Ada a moment and when it was clear she was at a loss for how to answer the question, Hecate did it for her.

“I do the cooking if school isn’t in session. Ada prepares spaces for rituals, organizes our shared books though I can never seem to understand her system. She also manages our social calendar, keeps track of correspondence. I manage our finances because budgets give her headaches and we share any other duties.”

Ada blinked slowly at Hecate’s detailed response. It had all spilled out much easier than Hecate expected but she did her best to hide her surprise. Hecate kept her expression steadfast but managed a glance at Ada out of the corner of her eyes, seeking her approval.

Ada nodded. “Yes, that’s about the run of it.”

Miss Bat tilted her head at them. “Well, that’s all well and good but we need to examine how marriage might affect everything. There’s a shift you know. You no longer operate as two individuals and as much as you’ve been a team in your unmarried state, joining your lives together is a big decision.”

“I assure you, we’ve considered all we need to,” said Hecate as she sat straighter in her seat.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. “And you’re fine with all of it? Including the Hestia connection?”

Hecate went rigid. She couldn’t believe she’d forgotten. No, that wasn’t entirely true. She could count on one hand the amount of times she’d ever considered marriage and in none of those instances had her thinking reached far enough to consider the Hestia connection. A connection between spouses that was said to provide a link to an increase in a selection of emotions. There was a theory that it had developed as some sort of survival trait and Hecate had never quite understood it.

Ada swallowed thickly. “I thought that was a myth.”

Gwen shook her head. “Only considered as such by couples unwilling to honor it.”

Ada took a deep breath. Hecate knew what Ada was thinking and worried that she might insist once again that they not move forward. Hecate did not want to push her into anything but she wanted to make sure that if Ada’s only worry was for her comfort that it wasn’t a matter of concern.

“It won’t be an issue,” stated Hecate, with more confidence than she felt.

“Exactly,” assured Ada and Hecate’s grip on her chair eased slightly at the agreement.

Miss Bat considered them a moment. “Still, you must reflect on what you want from each other and what you’re willing to give. I know you aren’t strangers to compromise but many early fights in a marriage are because the individuals did not consider their beliefs and assumptions regarding their married life.”

“We appreciate the concern, Miss Bat, but we aren’t most couples,” stated Hecate.

Miss Bat nodded. “Indeed you’re not. Have you discussed how you will manage creating a separate space for your personal life considering you work in such close proximity?”

Hecate raised her eyebrows. “A separate space? How big do you think this castle is?”

Ada turned to her and spoke softly, “I think Gwen means more a metaphoric space. Rules around when and how much we discuss work. Perhaps not bringing,” she paused and cleared her throat, “paperwork into our rooms on weekends.”

Hecate’s cheeks warmed at the thought of being curled up with Ada in an intimate environment without tables or pieces of parchment between them. She shook her head. _Where had that come from?_

Hecate nodded. “Oh.” She considered a moment then tilted her head. “Why would that be important? And how are we supposed to avoid talking about our work when it’s the foundation of what we share?”

Miss Bat peered at her over her spectacles and Hecate knew she’d said something to cause the doubt she saw in Miss Bat’s eyes. “Surely you have more than that?”

“We do and I assume that’s the purpose of these surveys?” redirected Ada.

Miss Bat smiled and adjusted her spectacles. “Yes, and the sessions. Why don’t I give you a week to fill them out then I’ll rate them and we’ll continue? Keep in mind that the surveys include a truth telling spell so there’s no point in trying to lie.”

Hecate and Ada nodded though Hecate was still curious about the look with which Miss Bat regarded her. These were going to be long sessions.

* * *

A week later, Gwen clicked her fingers and produced two pieces of parchment for them. “I have your results and I must say while I already thought you well matched, this was further proof.”

Ada took in Gwen’s breakdown and couldn’t hold in the small gasp as she read the results. 80% overall score with their highest scores in communication, division of labor, and sexuality. In fact the last ranked the highest with a 95%. She heard Hecate take a sharp breath next to her and wondered if she’d read the same thing. Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

Ada shook her head and tried to be impartial as she glanced over the rest of the survey. There was a note about a discrepancy above their finances and Ada wondered if it was because she made more than Hecate did.

Gwen sat up in her chair. “Now let’s start with areas of growth or disparity. Your finances are one of those areas.”

Ada shrugged, hoping this conversation wouldn’t get too tense. “Well, we know I make more as Headmistress, thus--”

Gwen shook her head and nodded in Hecate’s direction. “I was speaking more toward Hecate’s wealth, dear.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. She knew Hecate was rather careful with her finances but even someone who saved a good deal wouldn’t have considerable wealth on a teaching salary. “Hecate’s wealth? I don’t--”

Gwen looked as if Ada had grown an extra head. “Why, her inheritance and properties by the seaside, the considerable estate in Surrey. Then there’s the amount she gains when you marry.”

Ada turned slowly toward Hecate whose gaze was fixed on a point near the far wall. Ada tried to keep her tone even as she asked, “How, how much is that exactly?”

Hecate turned slowly and whispered an amount Ada could never dream of handling in her lifetime.  

Ada felt her heart hammer against her chest. Had this all been a too convenient ploy for more money then? Ada had been so touched by Hecate’s earnest, flattered at her commitment, and comforted by her perceived sincerity.

“I must... I have to,” started Ada as she stood and considered transferring. She needed to leave and have time to think, to consider how she could have missed such a blatant betrayal.

Hecate stood. “Ada, please, wait, I wanted to--”

Ada shook her head and disappeared.  

* * *

That evening, Hecate knocked on Ada’s office door and her heart broke at the detached _Come in_ that answered her.

Ada didn’t look up from her chair as Hecate walked in. Her eyes were fixed on the fire in front of her or perhaps the rug, Hecate couldn’t be too sure. Hecate had thought it best to wait not wanting to bombard Ada only a few minutes or even an hour after she left. She wondered though if the time had done any good. Ada hadn’t sent Hecate back out immediately upon entering which Hecate took it as a promising sign.

“Ada, please,” she began but Ada lifted a hand.

“Why did you keep it a secret? I know you’re private about personal matters and I respect that but why did you feel you couldn’t…” She shook her head and sighed.

Hecate balled her fists. “I didn’t think it was important and you wouldn’t even know unless--”

“Unless I was marrying you?” offered Ada as she finally turned to look at Hecate. Hecate’s heart sank at the look in Ada’s eyes. She’d only seen that look one time before. The day Ada found out Agatha had been making Code violations left and right and forging Ada’s signature for frivolous supplies. “Is that why you offered? So you could just--”

“Please, no, it’s not… it has nothing to do with… just let me,” Hecate sighed and took a deep breath, it was all coming out wrong and muddled. She cursed her lack of foresight. She closed her eyes and opened them again, focused on Ada’s right shoulder. “I meant to tell you, especially as I reorganized a few things two years ago but it’s not exactly something that’s easy to explain.”

Ada shook her head. “How is this then?” she paused and removed her spectacles, running her hands over her eyes before she donned them again, “Ada, I’m an heiress and oh there’s more I could have if I married and it’s only so convenient that you need a spouse because I--”

“It’s not why I offered,” Hecate shook her head and sighed, “one has nothing to do with the other.”

Ada rose from her chair and crossed her arms. “And how exactly am I supposed to believe that, Hecate? I’ve seen the evidence and goodness, have you just been laughing at your salary all of these years? Was this just some stopover before you sought better things?”

_This is the best thing in my life_ , thought Hecate. She shook her head. “No, I’m not lying when I say I’m very satisfied with my work here, Ada.” She sighed as she squeezed her fists then released them. “In all honesty, I’d forgotten about the rest of inheritance.”

Ada let out a mirthless chuckle and the hollow noise cut at Hecate. “You can afford to. I thought you… it doesn’t matter as we obviously can’t go through with this now.”

Hecate moved a little closer and ignored the pang in her heart at Ada taking a step back. “What if I could prove it wasn’t a factor? That I did intend, albeit under different circumstances, for you to know about my inheritance and my property?”

Ada shook her head. “And how would you do that?”

Hecate clicked her fingers and an older witch in maroon robes looked startled before she spotted Hecate and bowed in greeting. “Well met, Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate returned the greeting. “Well met, Miss Foxbane. Would you please produce and read a copy of my will, explaining the first few paragraphs to Miss Cackle?”

Miss Foxbane raised her eyebrows slightly as she clicked her fingers and a long piece of parchment appeared for her and Ada respectively. “Miss Hardbroom had me amend her will two years ago, listing you, Miss Cackle, as the sole beneficiary should she become deceased or incompetent to handle her own finances.”

Ada squinted at the document before she looked up at the solicitor with wide eyes. “What?”

“The second one only had a stipulation that I still be cared for,” explained Hecate, “Either way you were to be informed of my financial situation.”

Miss Foxbane nodded then turned to Hecate. “Is there any reason I’m delivering this news now?”

Hecate nodded. “I’d planned to mirror your office in a few days. We’re to be married.”

“Congratulations.” Miss Foxbane offered another nod, “if there isn’t anything else?” She directed the question to Ada who shook her head. Miss Foxbane clicked her fingers and transferred away.

Ada set the parchment on her desk and looked up at Hecate. “Why?”

“Why what?”

Ada shook her head. “Why would you leave everything to me? Don’t you have a sister or--”

Hecate nodded. “We were given separate properties and sums. She has no need for mine and I have no need for hers. I didn’t expect my aunt to outlive me and… as I said, Ada, I care about Cackle’s and what happens to it, moreover I,” she paused unsure of how to convey how much she wanted to ensure Ada might be taken care of in some way should Hecate be unable to continue teaching with her, “I just wanted to choose someone I trust.”

Ada considered her a few moments before she vanished the parchment. “Hecate, we can’t be caught off guard like that in front of other people. It’s not as if we need to resemble a perfect couple but I… I want it to look as if we trust each other because--”

“Ada, I trust you with everything. I promise there isn’t anything else.”

Ada quirked an eyebrow. “You’re sure?” Her tone was finally soft in a way that told Hecate she was close to forgiveness.

Hecate nodded. “Yes.”

Ada nodded in return. “I suppose I should send Gwen a message for a makeup session. Tomorrow same time?”

“Yes, I should be available,” she offered as Ada summoned her maglet. “Ada, I’m.. I…”

Ada shook her head. “You don’t have to say it Hecate. Just keep me informed. It’s all I ask.”

Hecate nodded and transferred away.

* * *

Ada wrung her hands in her lap as they sat opposite again from Gwen. Hecate was perched on the edge of her seat, her eyes wandering to Ada every few moments. Ada knew after she had the evening to reflect that Hecate didn’t owe her some sort of run down of every personal detail in her history. She sighed, it was a wonder she knew what she did after ten years of working alongside of her. Still, it hurt and didn’t help the feeling that Ada had. This feeling that this plan might hold Hecate back and there were things Hecate might want that she would be denied because of her connection to Ada.  

“Ada?” addressed Gwen.

Ada blinked and saw both Gwen and Hecate staring at her expectantly. She must have missed something. “Sorry.”

Gwen gave her a smile. “Quite alright, dear. I was just wondering if we might discuss why our last session ended.”

That was the last thing Ada wanted to discuss. She took a deep breath. “Just a misunderstanding, I’d say we cleared it up by now.”

There was mild surprise in Hecate’s eyes as she shifted in her seat. Gwen looked between them. “Are you certain?”

Ada opened her mouth but Hecate beat her to it. “I hadn’t told Ada yet, about the inheritance.”

Gwen tilted her head. “Any particular reason why?”

Ada turned toward Hecate then. She watched Hecate run her index fingers in circles over her thumbs as she took a deep breath.

Hecate turned her eyes skyward and sighed. “I know my family’s wealth has afforded me privilege in certain regards but it often changes the way people,” she bowed her head and cleared her throat, “it changes things and I didn’t need it to change us.”

“It doesn’t,” whispered Ada as she tried to catch Hecate’s gaze with her own.

Hecate’s face snapped over to hers. “Are you sure?” Her eyes scanned Ada’s face and Ada wanted nothing more than to ease the worry in them.

Ada nodded. “I just wanted to know. I want you to,” Ada sighed and leaned toward her, “to know you can trust me with anything.” Hecate’s eyes widened a little and Ada realized how her response might have sounded and turned back to Gwen. “It’s important right? Trust between spouses.”

Gwen nodded. “It is. Do you trust Hecate, Ada?”

“Of course I do,” answered Ada.

“Hecate?” asked Gwen.

Hecate nodded. “I do,” she said softly. She turned slightly toward Ada. “I meant it when I said there wasn’t anything else.”

Ada leaned over and patted Hecate’s arm. “I believe you.” Hecate’s shoulders relaxed as she nodded.

“A great start, ladies, now let’s move on to merging traditions,” stated Gwen. Ada nodded and relaxed better in her chair.

* * *

One afternoon a few days later, Hecate transferred into Ada’s office and found her pacing. “Ada?”

Ada looked up, slightly startled. She cleared her throat. “There you are. I, well…” she started to pace again, wringing her hands as she went. “I don’t know how to say this exactly, I--”

The list of possible emergencies ran through Hecate’s head at such a rapid rate, she wasn’t sure she could get her questions out. “Is there something wrong with the incoming pupils? The council? Agatha isn’t--”

“We need to kiss,” blurted Ada as she stopped and stared at Hecate.

Hecate froze. She couldn’t have heard that right.

Ada started to pace again. “That came out wrong. That is to say, everyone will be expecting us to have kissed before our wedding and we haven’t and I thought we should probably…” she gestured between them, “practice?”

Hecate opened and closed her mouth a few times. This was quite the unexpected turn of events. “You… want to p-practice kissing?”

Ada bit her lip as she looked up at Hecate and Hecate tried to ignore the pull she felt toward her. Not to mention the elation at the idea of being privy to the knowledge of whether Ada’s lips were as soft as they looked.

“Yes… I mean I know it’s believable that we’re private about our relationship so I don’t imagine anyone finds it amiss that we’re not very physically affectionate in public but I don’t want… that is it might be awkward for our first kiss to be the day of.” She sighed and started to wring her hands again.

Hecate nodded slowly. It was perfectly reasonable and she’d forgotten that so much relied on their ability to make their relationship believable. It would only be logical to make sure that there might be physical expressions of affection.

Hecate’s cheeks burned as she stated, “I see your point.”

Ada peered at her and held a hand up. “I don’t want to push anything… I just, I knew you were free this afternoon and we hadn’t had a chance to--”

“How do you propose we begin?” asked Hecate, her tone akin to the one she used during staff meetings. She clasped her hands behind her back as she straightened her shoulders.

Ada blinked a few times before she nodded. “Well, we’d have to stand considerably closer.” She took a step toward Hecate and Hecate did her best not to take a step back. Her heart was hammering against her chest at such a rate that she was worried Ada might hear it. Ada looked up at her, her lower lip caught between her teeth again. “Hecate?”

Hecate caught her eyes and marveled how soft they were. “Yes?”

Ada’s eyes scanned her face as she swallowed thickly. “You’d tell me if this was too much, wouldn’t you? We could always opt for a kiss on the cheek or just hold hands. They’ll be tied together anyway.”

Hecate took a deep breath. “I’m fine and I… I don’t want anyone to question us or think,” she paused trying to think of how to explain that she didn’t want the perception of her frigidity to reflect badly on Ada, “It’s not too much.”

Ada nodded and pointed between them. “May I come a little closer?” Hecate nodded and tried to relax her posture as Ada stepped closer. Ada’s hands hovered in the air as she looked at Hecate’s waist. “How is it you like, I mean where should I...?”

Hecate swallowed thickly. “My, my waist is fine.” She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of Ada’s hands make contact. She realized she should do something with her own hands. Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her hands, hovering near Ada’s shoulders. “W-where--”

Hecate noticed a slight pink tint make its way to Ada’s cheeks and her heart lurched at the sight. While it was comforting to think Ada might be just as nervous, there was a small part of Hecate that wondered what it might be like if it had come from desire rather than anxiety.   

Ada looked up at her. She appeared so gentle from this angle that something long ignored stirred in Hecate’s heart.

“Perhaps one on my shoulder and the other on my cheek?” offered Ada.

Hecate nodded and did as Ada suggested. The urge to stroke her thumb along Ada’s cheek was foreign and unexpected yet Hecate felt it build so strong inside of her that she was unsure if she might be able to resist. “Is this.. Is this right?”

Ada let out a small sigh and briefly closed her eyes. “Yes,” she whispered and the sound caused a delighted thrill to run through Hecate’s body. “Then we just...” She tilted her head and leaned up on her toes.

Hecate leaned down and gently pressed her lips against Ada’s. She almost let out a small squeak of surprise as Ada moved against her, welcoming her touch. Hecate relaxed into the kiss and moved her hand from Ada’s cheek to her neck, pulling her slightly closer. She felt Ada smile against her as she squeezed her waist. Hecate was about to part her lips more when Ada’s maglet chimed.

Ada jumped slightly and accidentally pushed Hecate’s upper lip against her teeth. Hecate winced and Ada apologized as she extracted her hands and checked her maglet.

Hecate stood straight and stiff again although the sight of Ada’s slightly puffy lips, her spectacles askew and her hair frizzy from the touch of Hecate’s fingers was enough to make her swoon.

“It’s my mother,” explained Ada, her tone a touch breathless and not helping Hecate try to maintain her posture. If Ada could sound like that from a kiss, what would a-

Hecate shook her head and cleared her throat. “Is she well?”

Ada sighed. “Yes, and she’s insisting on coming with dresses.”

Hecate nodded and turned. “Well, I should--”

“It was all right wasn’t it?” asked Ada as she rounded her desk. Her eyes searched Hecate’s as she added, “We could always try again.”

Hecate knew she should say it was sufficient and leave but the desire to have Ada in her arms again was too strong. “Perhaps once more?”

Ada nodded and moved toward her in an instant, her hands immediately on Hecate’s waist and her head tilted up in expectation. Hecate took a deep breath in and out before she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Ada’s once again. This time Hecate let herself think about how soft Ada’s skin was, how nice it felt to be this close and how right Ada’s firm yet gentle grip was on her waist. Hecate opened her mouth in invitation and felt Ada’s tongue brush against her own. It was almost too much and Hecate stiffened with realization. There was no reason for this kiss other than enjoyment and that wasn’t fair to Ada when they weren’t-

“Hecate?” whispered Ada as she pulled back.

Hecate reluctantly let go of Ada and stepped back. “Right, I think that’s enough.”

Ada’s eyes held a question but she nodded and took a few steps back. “Thank you, is there something--”

Hecate held up a hand. “Everything is fine. I’ll see you at supper.”

“Yes,” stated Ada as she adjusted her spectacles.

Hecate nodded and transferred away before the temptation to take Ada in her arms again caused her to lose all reason.  

* * *

Hecate fidgeted with the edge of her sleeve as Dimity whispered to Hazel and Miss Bat in the corner.

“Where do you suppose we’ll go?” Ada’s tone was conversational but Hecate hoped that she was just as nervous to learn what a night out with Dimity Drill might mean. If experience was anything to go on, it might not end well.

Hecate shrugged. “I think it’s best not to guess as most of the options become more and more unappealing.”

“I’m sorry,” whispered Ada and Hecate wanted to reach out and offer some physical reassurance. They’d held hands a few times in plain view of the staff but it was mostly Ada’s usual arm squeezes in occasional intervals and Hecate keeping a closer proximity. Perhaps the latter was a good option.

“It’s not your fault,” offered Hecate as she took a step closer to Ada. She hesitated a moment then added, “I’m glad you mentioned the option of a joint party. I don’t know what I--”

“You would have killed her I’m sure,” commented Ada as she tilted her head up at Hecate with a smile. Ada’s hair was pinned back in a small twist and she opted for a pale pink lipstick for the evening. The urge to kiss her was so strong, Hecate worried she might not last the night before acting on it.

Hecate quirked an eyebrow as she averted her gaze. “Not an inaccurate guess.”

Dimity clapped her hands together and Hecate jumped at the sound. “Alright, you two, we’re ready. I guessed you’d want to share a broom and I’ve enchanted it with a steering spell in case you’re both too intoxicated at the end.”

Hecate’s eyebrows shot up as Ada took the broom and replied, “Thank you, Dimity.”

Ada turned to Hecate and Hecate was momentarily distracted by her soft smile. “It’s been a while since I rode a broom with someone else. Where would you like to sit?”

Hecate’s heart sped up as she took in the possibility of being so close to Ada. She cleared her throat. “Wha-whatever you think is best.”

Ada winked and Hecate wondered if Ada’s accompanying almost flirtatious smile was a figment of her imagination. “Is this what marriage will be like? You deferring to my tastes?”

Hecate sputtered slightly. “No, I, I’m--”

Ada patted her arm. “It’s alright, Hecate. I think I’ll sit in front. It’ll decrease the flying sickness.”

Hecate nodded slowly and internally chided herself for not considering Ada’s distaste for flying.

“Alright, everyone, let’s get moving!” shouted Dimity as she took her place at the head of their group.

Ada and Hecate mounted their broom with some minor adjusting and were off. Hecate tried hard to keep her eyes on the skyline in front of them and not on Ada’s shoulders as she leaned forward to hold on. Hecate concentrated on keeping her center as they dipped low in formation. Ada let out a small gasp.

Without thinking, Hecate leaned forward to whisper in Ada’s ear. “Are you alright?” She felt Ada stiffen then relax. Ada nodded and Hecate remembered that talking often made her sickness worse. Hecate moved to lean back when Ada reached for her arm.

“Helps,” whispered Ada. Hecate nodded and stayed close, doing her best not to linger over the scent of Ada’s perfume or the way her body felt against Hecate’s.

Dimity smiled back at them. “Alright lovebirds, don’t try any funny stuff on that broom. I didn’t give it an anti-falling spell.”

Hecate stiffened but relaxed at Ada’s chuckle. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Their landing was reasonably smooth even if Ada’s dismount was less so. She felt a little dizzy as she eyed the ground and cursed her flying sickness. Hecate slipped off first and offered her hand. Ada felt steadier when she took it and slightly less sick as she slipped off. She wondered if Hecate included an anti-nausea spell in the instant she’d taken Ada’s hand. Ada tightened her grip on Hecate’s hand as she recognized where they were. Ada was glad when Hecate didn’t pull her hand away and though it was nice to feel Hecate’s hand in hers, her motivation was more to provide an anchor when Hecate inevitably floundered.

_Juniper’s Burlesque Revue and Lingerie Emporium_ read the sign above the door.

Hecate looked down at Ada a moment before she turned to Dimity. “Of all the places you could have chosen?”

Dimity winked. “Could have been worse.”

Ada cringed slightly at Hecate’s unimpressed glare and lightly squeezed her hand. “It’s only a couple of hours.”

Hecate turned to her. “Ada, you can’t be serious, do you know what kind of--”

Ada nodded. “I do actually, but as she said it could be worse and I’m not sure about you but I’d rather this than pole dancing lessons and lap dances at _Flora’s House of Delights_.”

Hecate’s eyebrows shot up and Ada knew she hadn’t really thought through the other possibilities of Dimity’s night out. “Do they,” Hecate cleared her throat, “they don’t here… do--”

Ada shook her head. “No, it’s just a show, drinks and the option to,” she suddenly took an interest in the top of her shoes, “buy the outfits showcased if one desires.”

Hecate nodded slowly. “Oh.”

Ada took a step toward the door and gave a gentle pull to Hecate’s hand. “I think you’ll survive and if not, remember the broom is equipped to steer so you’re welcome to break your rule on Witch’s Brew.”

Hecate bit her lip. “I may have to do that.”

As they walked in, Ada was surprised when Hecate brought their linked hands up, disengaged them and placed Ada’s now free hand in the crux of her elbow. It was sweet and completely unnecessary. She looked up to catch Hecate’s gaze but Hecate had schooled her features into the stoic expression Ada was used to seeing on staff outings. Drinks were definitely in order.

They neared a table in the back marked reserved and Ada quirked an eyebrow at Dimity. Dimity winked at her. “Would you have preferred a front row seat, Miss Cackle?”

Ada shook her head as Hecate pulled out her chair. “No, this will do just fine.” Thankfully, the audience floor was elevated so Ada would have no trouble seeing. Not that it mattered, it wasn’t as if she were going to buy any of what they were going to see.

A server came and took their drink orders and waved them directly onto the table. Ada was thankful for the quick service. Hecate took a generous sip of her drink and Dimity laughed.

“Slow down there, HB.”

Hecate glared at her again which only caused Dimity to laugh more.

Hazel turned to her and nodded. “You will want to pace yourself, Miss Hardbroom.”

Ada thought to mention that it wasn’t Hecate who found herself streaking across the school gardens after too much punch during the staff Yule party, but she drank her brew instead and looked over at the stage. It was a mess of bright lights in a sea of color. She’d been to one of these shows before during her late twenties when Mona got married. She’d even had enough courage to chat up one of the models. She shook her head at the memory. Such days were gone.

“Are you alright?” whispered Hecate.

Ada turned in time to see Hecate’s glass refill instantly. She smiled over at her, noticing a curl try to escape Hecate’s bun. She thought about reaching for it but couldn’t bring herself to. “Yes, thank you.”

A few colored silks fell from the ceiling above the stage, causing Gwen and Dimity to whistle. Ada shook her head as she caught glances from witches at the tables around them. She heard Hecate scoff next to her.

Ada started to feel a small tingling from her own drink and blamed it for the forwardness of her next statement. “I thought you appreciated a flair for the dramatic, dear.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow and set her mouth into a thin line. “Only under the right circumstances.”

Dimity shook her head. “You’re going to need to bend some of those rules of yours, HB. Marriage is a long business and the same old thing can get boring after a bit. Wouldn’t you say so, Miss Bat?”

Gwen laughed. “I’d agree,” she winked at Ada and Ada dreaded the possibility of the next words out of Gwen’s mouth, “though I don’t think there’s much to worry about there.”

_Could have been worse_ , thought Ada as she downed the rest of her drink. She noticed Hecate’s drink fill up again and hoped they’d both survive with their livers in tact by the end of the evening.

Thankfully, it wasn’t too long before the lights dimmed and the show started. Ada did her best not to glance over at Hecate. She wasn’t sure what she would do if she saw Hecate’s gaze linger too long. Not out of jealousy of course, even if their marriage had come out of a relationship, Ada didn’t mind if Hecate looked at other witches. It was more that Ada knew she’d be imagining Hecate in whatever caught her eye and that was not a wise train of thought.

Ada got so caught up watching the dancers (she’d forgotten how talented they were) that she almost missed a tap at her shoulder. She looked up into the face of an outfitted witch whose proximity had Hecate on edge. Hecate was leaning as far from the woman as she could while still watching her interaction with Ada closely.

The woman smiled. “Congratulations, I just wanted to make sure you had your order forms. Which one of your companions is your betrothed?”

“I am,” answered Hecate. Her face held a steel gaze but the tone of her voice indicated that she was finally feeling the effects of the alcohol.

The woman nodded and clicked her fingers. “Here you are, just fill them out and tap them.” Ada opened her mouth to explain that they didn’t need them but the woman had already transferred away.

Dimity caught Ada’s gaze and Ada knew by her devious grin, this was her doing. Dimity winked. “We already took care of it. Only catch is you gotta choose for each other.”

Hecate jumped slightly and Ada felt her cheeks ablaze with heat. “T-this isn’t, I don’t--”

Ada shook her head. “I appreciate the gesture but it’s not necessary.”

Dimity shrugged. “Fine, we can just pick for you.” She raised her hand to grab the forms but Hecate’s hand shot up in defense.

“No.”

Gwen nodded. “Then have at it, dears.”

Ada looked up at Hecate’s strained face. She cast a silencing spell around the two of them. “We can leave if you’d like.”

Hecate relaxed slightly but her face was still strained as she turned to Ada. “Surely it’s almost over?”

Ada nodded. She pointed to the form. “What would you like to do about this?”

Hecate grew stiff and tilted her head. “I-I suppose we should. Our hesitation wouldn’t reflect well.”

“Hecate,” started Ada softly, “if you’re--”

Hecate shook her head. “They’ll never see what we choose and it’s not as if we have to--”

Ada shook her head. “Of course not.”

Hecate nodded and turned toward the form. She opened her mouth to say something but promptly closed it again.

Ada tried for a light tone. “If it could be pink or purple, I’d appreciate it.”

A light pink tint rose to Hecate’s cheeks as she ducked her head away from Ada. Ada was glad she hadn’t angered her. Hecate took a large gulp of her brew. “Black or red,” she whispered.

Ada nodded and lowered her silencing spell.

Hazel shook her head and slurred, “No conferring.”

“Too late,” stated Ada. She tried not to sneak a glance at Hecate’s form before she tapped it away.

* * *

Two weeks later, Ada wrung her hands as she paced outside of Hecate’s room. It was self sabotage to even think of what she was about to do but she had to be sure. She had to know tomorrow that she did her best to offer every alternative. She had to-

“Ada?” asked Hecate as she stood in the hallway, her eyes flitting from her door to Ada’s pacing.

Ada knit her eyebrows as she looked up at the door then back to Hecate. “I thought you’d be in there.”

Hecate avoided her gaze as she bowed her head. “I was having trouble sleeping.”

If they were actually a couple, Ada might tease her about cold feet but they weren’t and the chance that their impending wedding was the cause of Hecate’s restlessness was of actual concern.

“Could we, uh...” Ada nodded toward Hecate’s door and Hecate clicked her fingers.

“Come in,” she said as she shooed Morgana off of an armchair and gestured for Ada to sit. Hecate waved a hand and reignited her fire. Ada was glad for the added warmth. Hecate peered down at her and Ada tried not to think of how captivating she looked in the firelight. “What is it you needed?”

Ada’s words caught in her throat. What did she need? A way out of this for certain. It was wrong to trap Hecate like this even if she kept insisting that that wasn’t what was happening. A marriage to Ada meant so many things Hecate hated; more conferences, more meetings, more mingling and politicking than Hecate had patience for. Not to mention the pretending. Their kissing practice had been lovely but Ada didn’t miss how stiff Hecate had been or how quickly she left after. How could she submit her best friend to such a life?

“I wanted to tell you something,” said Ada as she directed her glance from the gorgeous vision Hecate made to her lap. “Offer you something really.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“You don’t have to do this,” whispered Ada. Though her resolve had been firm, her words wavered.

Hecate sighed and bent. Ada caught the edges of her long hair in her eyeline and looked up into Hecate’s soft expression. “Ada, how many times do I have to tell you I want to do this? You aren’t forcing me and I think--”

“What about the Hestia connection?”

Hecate straightened and moved back a few steps. They hadn’t discussed it since Gwen mentioned it. It would be a lot for Hecate to give up. Ada knew Hecate trusted her but this, this was entirely different. Direct access to Hecate’s emotions was not something Ada thought Hecate might ever want to give.

Hecate started to drum her fingers against her crossed arms. “Are you… scared of it?”

When Ada looked up at Hecate she could tell it wasn’t the connection she spoke of. She knew Hecate really wanted to know if Ada was scared of her.

“Not with you,” she replied, “though I worry my occasional over excitement might be too much for you.”

Hecate sighed, a soft almost amused sound. “I don’t think so,” she looked down toward the fireplace, “Ada, I… I’m sorry that I’m your only option but it isn’t as if I’m not entering this with eyes wide open. I knew the connection was a possibility. Moreover, I trust you more than anyone I’ve known.”

Ada stood and moved a little closer. “You have given me so much, Hecate and this is too much to ask of anyone. I just… I want you to know I wouldn’t blame you if you decided you didn’t want to do this.”

Hecate considered her a moment then dropped her arms, fiddling with her fingers at her side. “I don’t think my parents loved one another. Andromeda and I were an obligation to them and they barely tolerated each other’s presence. I didn’t think I’d marry one day and the thought of it just reminds me of...” She moved to lean against her mantle and her face was so open and soft it made Ada’s heart ache. “There are worse fates than being married to my,” she took a breath, “dearest friend and continuing the work I’ve always believed in.”

Ada gave her a soft smile and reached up to squeeze her arm. “Indeed there are. I’m sorry, I just--”

Hecate placed a tentative hand on Ada’s. “You do realize that you don’t have to do this either. As you pointed out before, we could always consult The Great Wizard.”

Ada shook her head. She knew Hecate was right but choice seemed such a foreign thing. This was safer than involving The Great Wizard and just as Hecate trusted Ada, Ada trusted Hecate.

“Thank you for saying so but I think this is the best option.”

Hecate nodded and slipped her hand from Ada’s. “Tomorrow then? Try and get some--”

“Rest?” asked Ada as she smiled. She reached forward and squeezed Hecate’s arm. “You as well. We’ve a long day ahead of us.”

Hecate escorted Ada to her door and lifted a hand as if to touch her but dropped it to her side. She tilted her head instead and gave her a soft smirk. “Pleasant dreams.”

“Yours too,” whispered Ada as she stepped out and transferred to her room.

 


	2. What In Me Refuses to Believe (this isn't easier than the real thing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Meridel for her beta skills on this chapter. Gertrude Cackle belongs to me and I hope you love her. Josephine is a reference to Josephine Barry from Anne of Green Gables (specifically Anne with an E's interpretation) and I hope you enjoy her here. Chapter title taken from lyrics for Hold On by Sarah McLachlan.

Hecate transferred into her lab mid-morning, casting her standard silencing spell so she didn’t have to hear the clamor of witches setting up in the gardens or throughout the castle. She’d managed to avoid contact so far and it suited her just fine. Clicking her fingers for Ada’s wedding present, Hecate murmured the final enchantments. It was her hope that Ada didn’t think her too forward in gifting something with protective spells. She bit her lip while considering reversing them.

She tried to tell herself that the spells spoke to her urge for perfection in all things, but she knew that was probably not it. She’d been excited to find and order the necklace, hoping Ada might smile at the sight of it. By the evening, Ada would be her wife and though it was a practical decision, she couldn’t help feeling there was a hint of something more than practicality.

As she finished up her stabilizing potion, a knock sounded at the door. She knitted her eyebrows, having expected to be left alone. No one knew where to look for her, surely.

“Come on, HB, I know you’re in there.”

Hecate rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers to open the door. Dimity came bounding in, and Hecate focused on brewing her next potion. “To what do I owe the displeasure of your company?”

Dimity scoffed. “Oh don’t pretend you’re mad to see me. I’ve come to fulfill my duties.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow as she lifted her eyes to meet Dimity’s amused ones. “Your duties?”

Dimity looked at her as if she’d grown a third head. “Make sure you get ready and show up on time. What else would I be doing looking for you on the morning of your wedding?”

Hecate rolled her eyes. ‘I don’t pretend to understand the logic behind any of your actions, Miss Drill.”

Dimity shook her head as she stepped closer to Hecate’s cauldron. “My mum was potions mistress here when I was growing up.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow as she looked up at Dimity. “What?”

Dimity chuckled, unsurprised at Hecate’s disbelief. “Yep, never paid much attention to the old staff photos did you?”

Hecate shrugged. They hadn’t really seemed all that important, but she supposed there was a woman resembling Dimity in one. “And yet you chose _sports_.”

Dimity winked. “Yeah, she was pretty upset too. I know enough to know,” she paused and pointed toward Hecate’s cauldron, “that you’re done. So let’s get a move on since I’m sure whatever elaborate getup you’ve picked will take some time to get into.”

Hecate scoffed but took a look at her timepiece. Unfortunately, Dimity was right and if Hecate wanted to eat before she got ready, she needed to get going. “You’re not planning to help me are you?”

Dimity smiled. “Only if you want. I’m mostly here to see you get ready on time. Now, put your laddles away, and let’s get out of here.”

Hecate took her time in putting her materials away, then followed Dimity to the kitchens. She thought to transfer, but she didn’t want to risk Dimity spending even more time fretting over her as punishment. Her eyes scanned the room hoping for a glimpse of Ada. It would be nice to have a small word.

Dimity shook her head as she chuckled. “She’ll be in her rooms with her mom and aunts, but I’ll stop by and let her know you can’t wait.”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” remarked Hecate.

Dimity lightly elbowed her in the arm. “I’ll do it anyway. Now you shouldn’t be disturbed in here except Gwen might check in. Everyone is in the garden decorating and there’s nothing they need in here for another couple of hours. Miss Tapioca took most of the food to the small cooking shed they set up last night.” She pointed toward the bowl on the table. “I got your favorite soup and extra strong coffee to keep your strength up.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “You’re not staying?”

Dimity threw a hand to her chest. “Oh you’ll miss me?” Hecate rolled her eyes and Dimity laughed. “I’m touched but no I thought you might want the privacy and I have a few things to check on.” She held up her maglet. “Send a message if you need me.”

Hecate nodded and in an instant, Dimity transferred away.

* * *

Ada felt more like a child than she had in decades and she wondered at how odd a feeling that was on one’s wedding day. It was no wonder though, with her mother and aunts moving around her as if she were fourteen again being dressed for a ritual.

“Lift your arms, dear,” stated Gertrude in the same firm but gentle tone she always used. Ada did as instructed while Gertrude floated Ada’s dress above her head. She smiled despite how ridiculous she felt as it slipped on. The dress was soft against her skin and a wonderfully unique piece as only someone like her favorite aunt could create.

“Right,” started Gertrude as she moved to adjust Ada’s dress, “where are the…” She turned and Aunt Josephine clicked her fingers producing a set of bracelets for her wife.

“Here,” she said in a stern tone that used to scare Ada as a child, but she’d come to learn that it was just how Aunt Josephine spoke.

Gertrude smiled and took the bracelets. “Thank you,” she said and handed them to Ada, who slipped them on and tried not to jump at the slight tingle of magic they produced. The magic of the bracelets came from a blessing that the three women in the room had no doubt done this morning while Ada was sleeping. She remembered playing with the golden Cackle wedding bracelets as a child, wondering if she’d ever be able to wear them. There was one time she was sure she might but-

She shook her head not wanting to think of it now.

Ada took a chance to observe them as her mother muttered something to Gertrude about the placement of centerpieces, and Josephine sighed in the corner. She felt gratitude and guilt bubble up in equal measure. They were all doing their best to contribute to her wedding and it was beautiful to have their blessings, but Ada wanted to tell them the true nature of everything.

She’d been surprised when her mother, upon hearing about the code and plans to marry Hecate, hadn’t figured it out. Instead Alma just reminded Ada that Cackle’s came first and that she was happy the solution to their problem would also bring her happiness. Gertrude of course, having always favored Ada as a niece, had been jumping for joy and offered to make Ada’s dress, not trusting her sister’s choices.

“Do you need a cuppa?”

Ada turned to see Aunt Josephine at her side and her mother and aunt gone for the moment.

Josephine caught her gaze. “They’ve gone to deliver your headband to Hecate and retrieve your crown.”

Ada nodded. “Yes, tea would be nice.”

Josephine clicked her fingers and produced a tea set. She poured Ada a cup and narrowed her eyes a little when Ada took it. “Would you like to share what’s troubling you?”

Ada considered it a moment but it felt like testing fate. For all Ada knew, Agatha could show right this very minute and throw her whole plan off. She did offer some version of the truth. “Nerves and,” she paused and tapped the side of her cup, “I hope Hecate doesn’t regret this.”

Josephine hummed and gave a nod. “Ada, do you know I don’t think in my one hundred years on this earth that I’ve encountered a woman quite like you. Your Hecate would be a fool to regret spending her life with you.”

Ada felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes and though Josephine tsked as she produced a dark purple handkerchief, the tenderness in her eyes warmed Ada’s heart.

“Don’t start or you’ll have your aunt in the same state and I already have enough on my hands with the blubbering she’ll be doing during the ceremony.”

Ada chuckled as she took the offered handkerchief and wiped her eyes. She finished just as her mother and Aunt Gertrude materialized. Josephine summoned her handkerchief before either of them could see, and Ada offered her a smile. Gertrude and Alma moved toward Ada and she set her cup down in preparation of their continued fussing.

“I think you’ll do, my dear,” stated Alma as she secured the flower crown of pink and red roses Hecate made for Ada onto Ada’s head.  

Ada gave a nervous smile and nodded. “Thank you, Mother.”

There was a minor adjustment to her left shoulder as Aunt Gertrude fixed her dress then gave her a squeeze. “I think she’ll much more than do, Alma.” She gave Ada a kiss on the cheek. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a lovelier bride, have you Jo?”

Ada caught Aunt Josephine’s amused smirk in the mirror as she winked at Ada then turned to Gertrude. “I’d say not, though I can think of one that came very close.” She leaned over and kissed Gertrude’s cheek. “Come now ladies, I think we should give Ada some time to herself.”

She led her wife and Ada’s mother out.

Ada sighed as they left her rooms. She still couldn’t quite believe this was happening. She looked at herself in the mirror again and wished for the seventh time that this was under different circumstances. A marriage of obligation and duty. An apt metaphor for her life. She sighed as a box materialized on her bed.

Ada smiled, recognizing Hecate’s familiar scrawl. She gasped as she opened it and ran her fingers over the rose gold necklace, a simple open rose pendant at its center.

_Ada,_

_I hope you will find this to your liking._

_Hecate._

The note vanished as soon as Ada was done reading. She lifted the necklace and admired it in the sunlight. Something in her heart leapt as she clasped it on. This time she did jump slightly at the tingle of magic and waved her hand over the necklace feeling the signature of Hecate’s magic and the protection spell she’d put over it. Ada smiled at Hecate’s thoughtfulness. It may not be the wedding of her dreams, but if it had to be anyone she was in this with, Ada couldn’t be more grateful that it was Hecate.

* * *

Hecate sighed as she adjusted her dress and bouquet. She took a breath as she cloaked herself before she transferred to the site of the ceremony. She stared out at all of the people and felt anxiety thrum through her veins. There were so many of them, arranged in four sections circled around a center altar where Hecate and Ada would take their vows. She caught Dimity’s gaze who she swore winked at her. Hecate internally groaned. This was going to be the longest evening of her life. She looked to the other end of the circle and saw Ada’s Aunt Gertrude and her wife settle in. She was glad they could come as she knew how much Alma’s younger sister meant to Ada.

Though she had reasoned earlier that she probably wouldn’t come, Hecate couldn’t help looking for Andromeda. She and her sister weren’t close and the invitation was more a formality than anything else, but still she wondered. A few scans of the crowd did not produce one sight of her sister’s tall frame or deep red hair. Hecate sighed and shook her head.

Soft music began to play and Hecate allowed herself a smile. It was one of her favorites and Ada had so thoughtfully chosen it for her. Just as she had created a simple golden headband with a rose at its top knowing Hecate would hate too much frill. The music helped ease her nerves somewhat and Hecate wondered if Ada had laced it with a calming spell.  There was a commotion on the opposite side of the circle and Hecate looked with the rest of the guests.

She felt her breath slip from her lungs at the sight of Ada.

Ada’s eyes were sparkling as she moved toward her end of the path. Her soft pink dress flowed in the evening breeze and around her neck lay the necklace Hecate had given her. She looked worried in Hecate’s direction and it was only then that Hecate felt safe enough to lower the cloaking spell. Ada’s relieved smile was worth the uneasy feeling Hecate had when the crowd turned toward her.

Miss Bat took her place in the center of the circle and called out to Hecate and Ada to meet one another in front of her. It was one of the longest walks of Hecate’s life but Ada’s steady eyes kept her from tripping or rushing. Ada reached out for her hand and Hecate held onto the anchor she offered like a lifeline.

It was hard to concentrate on Miss Bat’s words since everything around Hecate seemed to swirl together. The only reason she hadn’t fainted was Ada’s firm grip on her hand. Still, it seemed she was following along well enough because before Hecate knew it, they were reciting ancient vows as Miss Bat tied ribbons around their joined hands. She caught Ada’s eyes eventually and felt something inside her shift at their gentleness. Ada gave her hand a light squeeze and mouthed _good job_.

“Now you may seal your vows with a kiss.”

Hecate swallowed her nerves as Ada pulled her a little closer and tilted her head in expectation. Hecate bent down intending only to give her a brief kiss, something short and chaste, but an unexpected shift occurred as her lips met Ada’s. It was something that felt as natural as magic itself and soon Hecate’s arm found its way around Ada’s shoulders as Ada lifted a hand to caress Hecate’s cheek. Ada’s lips were as soft as Hecate remembered and her mouth inviting. Hecate couldn’t tell which of them let out the small muffled moan but it was drowned out by a cheer that was unmistakably Dimity Drill.

They jumped apart at the sound and Ada recovered quicker with a smile and a wave of her hand to wipe away their smeared lipstick. Hecate was almost disappointed as the evidence of their kiss disappeared from Ada’s mouth. There was something in Ada’s face as they turned back to Miss Bat and Hecate wished she knew how to inquire about it.

“Now go forth blessed in your new life together,” declared Miss Bat and the rest of their audience joined Dimity in her cheering as they walked down the center of the circle together.

They stared at each other for a few long moments and when Hecate opened her mouth to say something, they were greeted by their first pair of well wishers. Hecate straightened her shoulders and prepared herself for the inevitable drill of small talk and pleasantries. Ada squeezed her hand. Unto the breach.

* * *

Ada smiled at The Great Wizard as he offered his congratulations. She noticed the slight grimace on Hecate’s face while she attempted the same. Ada knew that look. Things were becoming overwhelming and Hecate in her tendency to self sacrifice would never ask for a break. Ada took a breath and reached for Hecate’s hand.

She nodded to their guests. “I need to borrow my wife for just a few minutes if you’ll excuse us.” Ada ignored the new rush of affection she felt at the ability to call Hecate her wife.

“Of course,” offered Egbert as he turned to a different circle of guests.

Hecate knitted her eyebrows when they created a good distance between themselves and their guests. “What’s--”

Ada smiled as she lifted her hand. “Trust me?” Hecate nodded her consent and Ada transferred them to a small bank near a stream, buried in the woods a good deal further than the site of their ceremony. The tension in Hecate’s shoulders eased and Ada dropped her hand as she stepped away to let Hecate get her bearings.

Ada summoned a small blanket and eased down on it as Hecate breathed in and out a few times. Ada felt the familiar guilt at this whole endeavor rise up in her chest. She opened her mouth to say she was sorry when Hecate spoke.

“You look… nice.” She was fidgeting and her gaze was fixed on a point past Ada. Ada almost quipped that Hecate was hardly looking at her but it wouldn’t do to tease her now.

“Thank you,” she replied as she placed her hands in her lap. Ada pointed up at Hecate’s dress. “Your dress is stunning and you look lovely.” It was true. Ada recalled the minute Hecate lifted her cloaking spell and Ada felt she might faint from her beauty.

Hecate’s mouth quirked up slightly as she ducked her head. “Thank you, I apologize that it isn’t lighter. I just wasn’t--”

“Do you like it?” interrupted Ada. Hecate found her gaze and nodded. Ada smiled. “Then that’s all that matters.”

There were other compliments she could have bestowed on Hecate such as the way the long red and black velvet gown seemed to fit her like a glove or how the drape of her sleeves made Hecate look like some sort of holy figure. Ada was unsure if such things would make Hecate feel good or run away so she kept them to herself.

Hecate gestured to some far off point. “Shouldn’t we get back?”

Ada shook her head. “We can take a few moments. This is where the conventional thought of newlyweds wanting to steal away together works to our advantage.”

Hecate looked back at the water and waited a few moments before she glanced at Ada and the blanket, her gaze one of longing.

Ada patted the blanket. “Would you like to come and sit?” The features of Hecate’s face relaxed as she moved toward Ada and eased down on the blanket, shifting her legs to the side so as to not terribly rumple her skirt.

They stayed there a few moments, the gentle sound of the stream the only noise between them. Ada stared down at the gold band that now adorned her left hand. They had done it, actually gone through with it and… she couldn’t help wondering where to go from here. She looked over at Hecate who was still focused on the water but also running her thumb over her wedding ring.

“Thank you,” whispered Ada.

Hecate jumped slightly as she turned. “What for?”

Ada lifted her left hand. “This. I’m not sure how to ever repay you for helping me, it’s… just thank you.”

Hecate nodded slowly. She looked as if she might turn back to the stream but tilted her head instead. “Did you like it?”

Ada tilted her head. “Like what?”

“The ceremony, was it enough do you think?”

Ada tried to remember anything beyond her recited lines and the heart stopping way Hecate’s eyes looked right before they kissed but couldn’t center on anything specific. “I think so,” she answered.

Hecate nodded slowly, Ada’s answer obviously satisfactory. They stayed silent for a few more moments, looking out at the stream together before Ada remembered something.

“Oh,” she commented, breaking Hecate’s concentration and causing her to turn toward her. Ada waved her hand and summoned a small wrapped package. Hecate tilted her head as Ada handed it to her. “Your gift. I’m sorry I didn’t think to give it to you before.”

Hecate carefully unwrapped the package, her mouth quirking up into a soft smirk. “You didn’t have to.”

Ada waved a hand in dismissal. “Nonsense, I wanted to.” Ada left out how long it had taken the potions text to arrive and also the fact that she’d spent more in its acquisition than she had any gift before.

Hecate ran her hands reverently over the cover. Ada watched, captivated by the careful way Hecate traced the leatherbound volume. Hecate pulled it to her chest and whispered, “Thank you, Ada.”

Ada opened her mouth to reply when a piece of paper landed between them. It was a note from Dimity.

_Mrs. Cackle is looking for you_ , it said. Ada sighed then read the note to Hecate. Hecate nodded and vanished her new book while Ada did the same with the blanket as they stood.

“Shall we?” asked Ada whilst she tried to ignore the gooseflesh that erupted on her arm as Hecate took her hand and transferred them this time.

* * *

Hecate felt the tension return in her body as soon as they materialized. Most of their guests were dispersed in small huddles of three or four people but there were still so many of them. Just when Hecate thought they’d finally reached the end of greeting every one of them, there was always someone new. Hecate took a deep breath as Ada tightened their joined hands then curled her other one into Hecate’s arm.

“All right?” she asked, but whether it was a general question or about her proximity Hecate didn’t know.

“Yes,” replied Hecate all the same. Ada ran her thumb over Hecate’s bicep and squeezed before she turned them in the direction of Alma and Ada’s aunts. It was a comfort Hecate hadn’t realize she needed.

Ada gently removed her arm and hand to embrace a crying Aunt Gertrude. Hecate didn’t miss the roll of Aunt Josephine’s eyes, nor the fond almost smile she wore. Ada rubbed her aunt’s back as she hugged her.

Alma adjusted her spectacles. “Come now, Gertrude,” she admonished, though the waver in her voice betrayed the fact she wasn’t unaffected by the festivities.

Gertrude gave Ada a squeeze then stepped back, taking Josephine’s offered handkerchief. She wiped at her eyes. “Oh leave me alone, Alma.” She cupped Ada’s cheek. “She’s just so lovely, I’m allowed my emotions.”

Ada smiled affectionately at her aunt before she took her own step back. She glanced up at Hecate who gave a small nod as Ada took her hand again.

Ada looked up at her mother. “Dimity mentioned you were looking for me?”

Alma fixed her with a stern look. “It’s not polite to leave your own party.”

Hecate watched Ada’s shoulders slump slightly under her mother’s scrutiny and cleared her throat. “It was my fault, I’m afraid.”

Ada relaxed slightly as Alma turned her gaze on Hecate. “What is it you needed?”

Gertrude smiled. “We have a gift for you.”

Ada tilted her head. “Oh?”

Gertrude nodded. “Yes, your sports mistress informs us that you hadn’t planned on a honeymoon?”

Hecate nodded. “Yes, Selection Day is only in a week and we need to--”

Josephine raised a hand and shook her head. “While an adherence to your vocation is admirable, you mustn't neglect the need for a respite.”

“But we--” began Hecate, but this time it was Alma that cut her off.

“It’s not much, just a family cottage a few towns over and a weekend’s worth of provisions. Gertrude tried for the entire week but I insisted.”

Gertrude rolled her eyes. “Bullied more like. The Cackle legacy may be in your hands, Ada, but it does not mean you aren’t allowed a break.”

Ada sniffled. “Well, thank you.” She glanced between all three of them. “All of you.”

Hecate pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve and handed it to Ada. Ada accepted it while Hecate looked up to see Josephine nodding and tucking her own back into her dress sleeve.

“Yes, thank you,” echoed Hecate.

As the sun started to slip from the sky, Gwen materialized next to them. “Let’s get you two fed and then we can all dance.”

Hecate wanted to groan and ask if they might just be able to steal away and skip the remainder of the socializing. She almost followed Gwen when Ada’s squeezed her hand.

“We’ll be along in a moment,” said Ada.

Gwen nodded and was joined by Alma, Gertrude and Josephine.

Hecate knitted her eyebrows as she considered Ada. “Is something wrong?”

Ada sighed as she looked up at Hecate. “We don’t have to go away if you’d rather stay and prepare.”

_I would rather stay,_ thought Hecate but she knew how rare it was that Ada was able to get away from the castle and there was still the majority of the week to prepare for Selection Day.  

Hecate shook her head. “I can’t go upsetting your mother’s favorable regard for me by refusing a gift can I?”

Ada’s beaming smile was reward enough for Hecate. “Thank you.” She nodded up at Hecate’s cheek. “May I?”

Hecate gave a surprised nod and Ada placed a small kiss on her cheek. Hecate closed her eyes briefly at the contact, the memory of their kiss only a couple of hours before fresh in her mind. It would take so little effort to turn her head and-

“There you are,” said Dimity as she ran up to them.

Ada settled back on her feet and Hecate let out a long suffering sigh.  Ada winked at her before she turned to Dimity and it caused a curious flutter in Hecate’s stomach.

“What can we do for you, Miss Drill?” asked Ada as she ran her thumb along Hecate’s knuckles. It felt nice, yet distracting, as Hecate tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

“I was just making sure your mother told you about the plans?”

Ada nodded. “Yes, I hope it’s not too much to ask you and Miss Bat to look after things whilst we’re away.”

Dimity smiled and waved a hand in dismissal. “Of course not.” She winked up at Hecate, an action Hecate did not appreciate. “Though I may try to see if I can reorganize the potions cupboard. How do you find anything in there, HB?”

Hecate leaned toward her with her casting hand almost raised before Ada squeezed her hand in warning and Hecate lowered it. “My classroom and storage space are off limits, Miss Drill.”

Dimity saluted. “Aye aye, HB. Why don’t we all eat? I bet you’re both famished.”

Ada nodded and they moved to follow Dimity.

“Are you sure the school will still be standing when we return?” whispered Hecate.

“One can only hope,” commented Ada. Though Hecate knew she was only teasing, it didn’t stop her mind from conjuring images of Dimity sneaking into her lab and ruining everything. Hecate sighed. It was going to be a trying weekend indeed.      

* * *

Ada unlocked the door and motioned for Hecate to go first. Hecate looked unsure for a moment before she stepped into the small cottage taking in the sitting room and leaving space for Ada to follow. Ada cooed at their familiars as they ran into the cottage ahead of her. It was modestly outfitted with a few flower arrangements and a pile of packages. Hecate sighed. More gifts she wouldn’t know what to do with, no doubt. Ada hummed as she locked the door behind them.

Hecate gripped her bag tighter and looked hard at the couch. “I suppose I could sleep out here.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “Why would you do that?”

Hecate swallowed thickly. “Well, I wouldn’t, that is, I-“

Ada’s eyes widened a moment. “Oh, no, there’s, here,” she said as she dropped her bag and moved to the hallway, beckoning Hecate to follow.

Hecate sighed in relief as Ada opened the door to a small room.

“You can take this one or the larger one. Whichever you’d like.”

Hecate shook her head. “The smaller one will do I think.”

Ada nodded. “Why don’t we take an hour to get settled and then have some tea and discuss what we might like to do for the next couple of days?”

Hecate nodded. “Of course.”

Hecate walked into the smaller room and found Morgana perched on the edge of the bed. She rolled her eyes at her familiar who seemed to know Hecate sometimes better than Hecate knew herself. It didn’t take long to settle her small bundle of items for their weekend, which left her the rest of the time to think.

Perhaps she should change. It had taken a while to get into her dress with her buttons and laces. It would be best to be as comfortable as possible during her discussion with Ada. She noticed a problem around her third button when it caught on her nail and prevented her from casting. She groaned, there was no point in fighting it. She needed help.

“Ada?” she called out, already feeling rather silly.

Ada materialized in a moment. “Something wrong?” She’d had time to take her hair down and Hecate was mesmerized by the brown waves created in it from having been pinned. Ada was still in her dress but the slight downturn of one shoulder had Hecate suspecting Ada probably had the same idea to change. Ada tilted her head and Hecate shook her head, trying to dispel images of Ada in any state of further undress.  

“Yes, it seems I’m… well... I’m having trouble with...” Hecate sighed and glanced at her dress. Ada took a look and saw Hecate’s nail caught.

She nodded. “I see well, would you like me to use magic or,” she paused and cleared her throat, “by hand?”

Hecate only had to think of how she might react with Ada’s hands for a second and answered, “Magic if you’re able?”

“Right,” commented Ada as she looked at Hecate’s dress again. “Just the buttons or would you like the laces loosened too?”

Hecate swallowed thickly. “Both,” she whispered.

Ada nodded again and rose her hand. “Ready?”

Hecate nodded and closed her eyes as she felt her dress loosen. It was only a few moments but it felt like an eternity. There was a small voice inside that questioned why she hadn’t just let Ada use her hands. A voice that insisted Hecate may have enjoyed the kind of touch she hadn’t felt in years.

Eventually Ada spoke. “I think that’s good enough, unless you need something else?”

Hecate opened her eyes and saw that Ada had turned away from her. Hecate felt a wave of affection at Ada’s consideration and was grateful for the attempt at privacy.

“No, thank you. I’ll get dressed and see you in a little while.”

“Of course,” responded Ada as she transferred out.

Thankfully, the rest of the hour went quickly and Hecate changed into the long black linen dress she often favored in the summer. She found Ada nestled in the corner of the small sofa curled up with Pendell and a cup of tea. There was something endearingly precious about the sight.

Hecate cleared her throat to indicate her presence. Ada looked up from staring at the small fire and smiled. She gestured toward a chair. “Have a seat.”

Hecate sat and Ada summoned a cup of tea for her as Hecate nodded her thanks. After a few moments, Ada spoke again. “There is a small village near by with a decent book shop if you’d like to venture out in the morning. We can also organize the gifts here, and I’ll start on the thank you cards. There’s a small restaurant you might enjoy.”

Hecate nodded slowly as she took a sip of tea. Ada looked at her for a long moment before her smile turned conspiratory and she summoned a stack of papers. “I also managed to smuggle out our last order forms and some council paperwork if you’d like to take care of that as well.”

Hecate almost laughed at Ada’s deceit of their colleagues. She lifted an eyebrow. “I thought we were meant to keep our work separate. What would Miss Bat say?”

Ada chuckled and waved a hand in dismissal. “We will still manage relaxation, but I think we know one another too well and it was rather obvious we couldn’t leave _everything_ behind.”

Hecate’s mouth twitched up into a small smile and her chest fluttered with a small wave of affection. Ada never made her feel ashamed about her dedication to the school or their work. She occasionally chided Hecate about her lack of adherence to rest but never more than that. Hecate met Ada’s amused gaze and nodded.

“You’re correct in that respect.” Ada nodded and yawned. Hecate felt her own exhaustion settle in her bones. “You don’t need to stay up on my account.”

Ada’s smile was soft and Hecate could see her tiredness in the slump of her shoulders. “I’m sorry, perhaps it was the dancing.”

Hecate’s cheeks warmed at the thought of Ada close in her arms and the comfortable way they moved with one another. It didn’t surprise her that Ada was a capable partner though she had been surprised at the urge to keep holding her after the music stopped.

Hecate took a deep breath and nodded. “Perhaps.”

Ada stood, Pendell hopping down from the couch to follow her. “Good night, Hecate.”

“Good night, Ada,” whispered Hecate toward Ada’s retreating form.

* * *

Ada fiddled with the silk robe before she sighed and made her way to the kitchen. It would be unlikely that Hecate was awake and just because Ada had decided on this particular attire, it didn’t mean anything. She still couldn’t figure out why she packed it but the pink camisole was soft and the robe was of a silk she’d never worn before. It felt decadent on a day where such things seemed a good idea.

She peeked around the corner to Hecate’s room and let out a relieved sigh at the closed door. She continued on, tiptoeing into the small kitchen. Ada put the kettle on as she looked about the cupboards for the leftover cake she knew Dimity would have stocked. It reminded her somewhat of sneaking into the school kitchen as a girl for leftover sweets.

Ada let out a delighted sigh when she finally spotted cake though it was inconveniently placed on a shelf just out of reach. She bit her lip as she considered the benefits of using magic versus leaning up. Leaning up won over and just as she was about to make contact there was a small gasp of surprise behind her. Her cheeks were on fire as she slowly turned to see Hecate in her usual black leather robe and eyes wider than Ada had seen in a while.

Ada pulled her own robe down a little then clutched it tighter. “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Hecate blinked a few times before her eyes met Ada’s and she shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something when the kettle whistled its readiness. Ada moved toward it.

“Would you like some tea?”

Hecate hesitated a moment before she nodded and pointed toward the cupboard. “What were you,” she cleared her throat, “reaching for?”

“What?” asked Ada as she turned then smiled, “I was trying to get some leftover cake but the shelf was a little too high for,” she paused as Hecate crossed and took out the cake, “me,” she finished as Hecate set the cake on the table.

Hecate scooped out tea for both of them and placed the strainer in the teapot, moving to allow Ada to pour the water. Hecate then clicked her fingers for a dessert plate and utensils, cutting Ada a generous piece and plating it. Ada nodded her thanks as she poured their tea. They sat in silence for a few moments and Ada thought of the few times she’d caught Hecate in the late hours of the night. It was often as Hecate was wandering the halls, a guard forever on duty. It was quite different to see her like this, her hair slightly unkempt from sleep and her face soft and thoughtful. There was something in Hecate’s eyes that called to Ada but Ada wasn’t entirely sure how to answer it.

Ada took a small bite of cake and asked upon swallowing, “Trouble sleeping?”

Hecate took a moment to turn to her and nodded. “Yes.” She started to run her thumb over her wedding ring, and Ada wondered what the source of Hecate’s trouble was.

Ada cut another bite of cake, offering it up. “I suppose a bit of sugar wouldn’t help your predicament?”

Hecate’s mouth turned up into an almost amused smile as she shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

Ada shrugged and lowered her hand. “Your loss. I must say Aunt Josephine outdid herself.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “I doubt you’ve met a cake you didn’t like.”

Ada rolled her eyes. “Hecate, you should know me better than that. I do have some standards.”

Hecate chuckled as she took a sip of tea. “My apologies.”

Ada took another bite and winked. “You’re forgiven, dear.”

There was something in the way the endearment sounded in the late hour that made Ada’s heart lurch. It was something she always said without thought, something she called everyone really. But she felt the difference in implication keenly. It was one thing to say it as a friend or colleague but here, as a newlywed couple, it felt intimate in a way it never had before.

Ada almost opened her mouth to apologize when she noticed Hecate’s shoulders ease their tension and her face grow softer.

“Good,” Hecate whispered as she ran her finger over the lip of her teacup. Ada’s eyes followed its path, unaware she was staring until Hecate pointed toward her cake. “Are you planning on finishing or would you rather save it?”

Ada jumped slightly in being brought out of her daze before she smiled. “I’ll finish. All of that searching and reaching can’t go to waste.”

There was something in Hecate’s dark gaze, eyes lingering over Ada’s shoulders as Ada looked up at her that made Ada’s heart hammer in her chest. “Yes,” Hecate said simply. She took a sip of tea and licked her lips as she turned slightly.

Ada bit her lip and finished her cake hoping it might quell the rapid beat of her heart. It was going to be the longest weekend of her life. She vanished her cup and fork when she finished her piece.

Hecate set her own teacup down and nodded toward Ada. “Good night, Ada,” she whispered as she vanished her cup and stood to return to her room.

“Sweet dreams, Hecate,” offered Ada. She couldn’t be entirely sure but she thought she caught a glimpse of a small smile before Hecate left the kitchen.  

* * *

Hecate woke earlier the next day, her restlessness from the evening lingering. She dressed quickly and was glad when she found herself alone in the kitchen. Not that she wouldn’t have enjoyed seeing Ada, but it was good to have the time to prepare herself. She thought to the night before as she put the kettle on and pulled out ingredients for breakfast. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Ada’s robe slipping up as she’d reached in the cupboard.

Hecate bit her lip as her cheeks warmed and she tried to stay concentrated on her task. She only vaguely remembered their hen party and stored in her rooms at Cackle’s was the dark red set Ada chose for her. She knew it was Ada’s decision only because Dimity mentioned the next day that they’d picked for one another. She couldn’t tell if it was a blessing or a curse that she couldn’t remember what she’d settled on for Ada. The array of possibilities her imagination gave her were varied enough. As she set about arranging a tea tray for Ada and pouring coffee for herself, Pendell slinked into the kitchen, mewing softly.

Hecate leaned into the hallway to see if Ada might follow but she caught sight of her still sleeping form in the crack of the open door. She clicked her fingers for the door to shut quietly and shook her head as Morgana also made an appearance.

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “I take it you’re hungry as well?”

Morgana tilted her head up and mewed. Hecate found a couple of smaller bowls and doled out portions for both familiars, then went back to breakfast for she and Ada. As she finished setting out jam for toast, a soft shuffling sounded from the hallway. She looked up in time to see Ada, fully dressed thankfully, in a blue sundress and light white shawl. She pushed up her spectacles with the knuckle of her index finger and smiled in greeting.

“Good morning,” she said in a soft bright voice. Her hair was still slightly unkempt from sleep or running her hair through it and Hecate’s heart leapt at the sight. Ada pointed at the breakfast tray. “Did you make all this?”

Hecate nodded and gestured toward the table. “Have a seat.” She put the food in the middle of the table as Ada clicked her fingers for the tea tray and Hecate’s coffee.

“I hope you got some rest eventually,” offered Ada while she fixed her plate and tea.

Hecate eased onto the chair across from Ada and placed her napkin on her lap. “I did.” She left out the dream she’d had about Ada and helping her out of her wedding dress. The one where she’d been brave enough to ask that Ada use her hands. She tilted her head and took a sip of coffee, hoping the task would help to clear her head. “Did you?”

Ada nodded quickly as she swallowed a piece of toast. “It took a bit what with the sugar rush.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow and teased, “Isn’t this supposed to be a holiday? You should be resting more not less.”

Ada chuckled and pointed her fork at Hecate. “It is a holiday which is why my consumption of late night cake is more than justified.”

Hecate shook her head and took another sip of her coffee. “If you insist.”

Ada wiped at the corner of her mouth. “As a matter of fact, I do.” They ate the rest of their breakfast in companionable silence until Hecate rose to clear their plates. Ada lifted a hand to stop her.

“Let me please.”

“But I can--”

“Hecate, please?” asked Ada as she smiled up at her. “Besides you cooked, it’s only fair.” Hecate nodded and took a step back. Ada clicked her fingers and transferred the plates to the sink. “Given any thought to what you might like to do first?”

The truth was that all Hecate wanted to do was work on their council paperwork, but she knew it was too soon to make such a request. She wondered if she might ask for time to read her gift from Ada since time in the village would require other people and Hecate wasn’t certain she could handle such things just yet.

“I’m not sure,” she answered honestly. Ada nodded as she loaded the sink and turned, leaning against it.

“Why don’t we have a light morning? I have a novel I’d like to finish and there’s a nice garden a few cottages over. I could take a walk that you’re welcome to join or take some time to yourself?”

Hecate nodded slowly. It always amazed her how much Ada seemed to know what she needed before she could figure out how to voice it. “Then the afternoon in the village and dinner out?”

Ada’s answering smile was close to surprise. “Sounds perfect.”

“It does,” answered Hecate as she clicked her fingers to put back the dishes that Ada dried. Ada frowned at her and Hecate shrugged. “You cleaned them so I thought I’d put them away. Division of labor?”

Ada chuckled. “You’re correct.” She wandered into the living room and Hecate followed.

* * *

Ada smiled as she sat down across from Hecate. It had been a much more pleasant day than she expected. Not that Hecate’s company wasn’t always welcome but she’d been nervous about how to pass time that didn’t have the structure of school business. They often took meals together during school holidays but rarely did they spend more than an afternoon together and here they had forty eight hours with only each other for company. Some small part of Ada expected Hecate to declare the trip pointless and transfer away. Ada wouldn’t have blamed her of course, but she’d been pleasantly surprised when it hadn’t happened. Hecate seemed to be enjoying herself, and Ada hoped her offer of quieter activities played some special part of that.

“Ada?” asked Hecate.

Ada looked up to see the waitress eyeing her expectantly. “Oh just a glass of water, thank you.” The woman nodded and transferred away.

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Are you all right?”

Ada nodded. “Yes, I was just thinking what a lovely day it’s been.”

Hecate nodded slowly in response as she turned to the menu. Ada could tell she didn’t quite believe her. She shook her head at her inquisitive friend. _Wife_ , her mind corrected, and Ada took a calming breath. It was worrisome how excited the designation made her, though it didn’t change much about them. They were still colleagues and friends. She couldn’t ask for more than that. No matter how much she might want to.

“Was there anything noteworthy in the Ermengarde’s?”

Ada shook her head. “No, but it was nice to look. I think I’ve gotten so used to catalogues that I forget shops exist.”

“Catalogues have their advantages.”

Ada chuckled and thought about Hecate’s aversion to people. “They do but I miss the personal touch of a physical shop.”

Hecate shrugged. “I suppose.”

Ada tilted her head as she opened her own menu. “How was the book shop?”

Hecate’s grip on her menu tightened slightly. “Your assertion of decent was a touch too generous.”

Ada ducked her head. “I’m sorry. I thought--”

Hecate shook her head. “It isn’t your fault that most shops don’t understand the value of a wider selection.”

Ada nodded as she decided on her food and lowered her menu. “Did you truly find nothing?”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow as she didn’t look up from her menu. “Not for me.”

Ada chuckled. Surely she didn’t mean… “Who for then?”

Hecate finally lowered her menu. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Ada opened her mouth for a retort but was interrupted by their waitress. She took their orders and they spent their wait time discussing the upcoming year and a new breed of plant Ada saw on her walk that she thought they might add to the school gardens. When their food arrived, they continued on in their usual companionable silence. Around the middle of their meal, Ada broke that silence.

“Perhaps we should discuss the Hestia connection?” started Ada, not surprised when Hecate stiffened. She bit her lip. “I just think perhaps parameters would be a good place to start.”

Hecate sighed and stared at her plate. “What do you mean?”

Ada took a deep breath. She’d spent the better part of her walk in the garden formulating a plan. The connection was said to take effect in the first four to six weeks of marriage and she knew Hecate would be uneasy being caught unawares. Not to mention, she did not want to take advantage.

“Certain emotions might require support or intervention? Others we can agree to not mention.” started Ada. She didn’t want to think what she might do if she felt a wave of desire come from Hecate.

Hecate folded her hands in her lap. “What if…” she looked up to the ceiling as if gaining courage, “we give it time to settle so we might know it better before we act on anything?”

Ada nodded and Hecate relaxed a fraction. “Of course, I don’t want to make you--”

“Uncomfortable,” interrupted Hecate. Her face was soft as Ada finally looked at her. “You’ve made that quite clear and I wouldn’t want you to be either.”

Ada smiled. “So, we wait then reassess?”

Hecate nodded. “It will be easier to make rules once we know better how it works.”

“Agreed,” acknowledged Ada. There was an ease to Ada the rest of dinner and Hecate, too, seemed to be just a bit more relaxed. Ada knew there challenges left for them in their current situation, but their continued quiet holiday together kept her firm in the belief that they would face it as they did everything: together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying where this is going. See you for chapter 3 in two weeks!


	3. Yearning to be Near You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Title comes from "Do What You Have to Do" by Sarah Mclachlan. Shoutout to Meridel for her continued beta work. Also thanks to sarah_dude for helping me with punny witch book titles.

Selection Day arrived in its usual flurry of activity. Ada rose early as she often did and managed a small cup of tea before she transferred to the entrance of the school. Hecate was already rooted in the corner, a scowl on her face, her eyes toward the sky, and her arms folded. Ada felt a familiar flurry in the pit of her stomach.

“Good morning,” whispered Ada not trusting her own voice just yet in the early hour. There was something about these quiet moments that both thrummed with anticipation and asked for a certain stillness that necessitated a sort of reverence.

Hecate startled slightly but recovered quickly and nodded. “Good morning.” She moved to stand a little closer.

“Any sign of our volunteers yet?”

“No,” answered Hecate as she glanced down and popped open her timepiece. “But it’s early yet.” She shifted her gaze slightly, peering at Ada through her lashes. “I’m surprised to see you.”

Ada rolled her eyes. She ignored the flutter in her stomach that changed to a buzzing thrum at Hecate’s gaze. “If that is a quip about my punctuality, I’ll have you know I haven’t been late to a Selection Day since I was a student.”

Hecate _hmmed_ in response while the corner of her mouth twitched up. “I trust you slept well at least?”

“On and off. I was too excited,” replied Ada, her hands practically jumping at her sides. Hecate opened her mouth to say more but Ada pointed toward the sky. “Here they come.”

Hecate turned to see Claudia Clearwater and Mavis Spellbody lower their broomsticks and dismount. Ada still couldn’t believe how fast their girls grew each year and there was a small tinge in her heart at the thought that these two were about to start their final year. The girls bowed in unison. “Well met, Miss Cackle.”

Ada smiled and lowered her forehead in response. “Well met and welcome back, girls. I trust your summer holidays have been going well?”

Both girls nodded before Claudia elbowed Mavis who looked nervously between Ada and Hecate.

Hecate tilted her head when Mavis didn't speak after a moment. “Do you have something specific you wish to ask, Miss Spellbody?”

Mavis adjusted her spectacles and nodded. “It’s just… well, I heard my mum talking and I thought …that is, we were wondering if...”

“Is it true you’re married?” interrupted Claudia.

Hecate froze and Ada realized she should have seen this coming. After all, Mona had attended the wedding. She smiled softly. “It is, but I’m not sure what that has to do with Selection Day.”

Mavis fidgeted a moment then summoned a small package, which she almost dropped before Claudia reached out to stabilize it. “Thank you,” she whispered to her friend, then held up the package to Ada. “Congratulations.”

Ada took the package gently and looked to Hecate before she nodded to the girls. “Thank you, girls. There should be breakfast for you in the hall and we’ve left a list of duties to review before your tours.”

The girls hesitated a moment before Hecate tsked. “We don’t have all morning for you to dawdle.”

They nodded and tapped their broomsticks to transfer them to the shed before they broke out into a run for the hall. When they were out of sight, Ada unwrapped the package and found a small note addressed to both she and Hecate. She handed Hecate the note as she finished unwrapping to reveal a red velvet box.

Hecate opened the note. “Dear Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom, We hope you accept this gift with our best hopes and wishes, Year Five Girls.” She knitted her eyebrows and peered down at the box in Ada’s hands.

Ada lifted the lid and smiled as the box played the school song. Two figures that resembled she and Hecate were dressed in their traveling cloaks stood with their hands clasped, a small ribbon wrapped around them. Ada glanced up at Hecate who tried to look impassive but her eyes were glossy as she blinked a few more times than necessary.

Ada ran a hand gently over the side of the music box. “How darling and thoughtful." Hecate nodded slowly. Ada closed the music box, then vanished the gift and gestured toward the school. “Shall we?”

“Yes,” replied Hecate in a tone so close to a whisper Ada wasn’t completely sure if she heard it, but Hecate made her way in and Ada hastened to follow.

* * *

Hecate shook her head as Ada started to arrange the pile of gifts on her desk. Hecate was used to occasional small tokens of appreciation during graduation, but she’d never so much as received a birthday gift from a student. This was due mostly to the fact that she forbade the knowledge of her birth to be known, outside of Ada and Alma. Still, there was an odd tug at her heart at the thoughtfulness, even if some of the gifts were less than imaginative.

Ada lifted a book. “At least you’ll never want for a copy of _100 Essential Potions Every Witch Should Know_.”

Hecate scoffed and quirked an eyebrow. “Not that I’d seek to own it otherwise.”

Ada chuckled. “Yes, but not everyone knows you as I do.”

_And they never will_ , thought Hecate. She nodded slowly. “Where should we store all of them?”

Ada considered a moment, then shrugged. “We can split what we like and vanish the rest. I expect council members will be curious about their gifts so I can charm the less desirable ones to appear during their visits.”

“Wise,” stated Hecate.

Ada nodded. “I’d say it was a rather successful first day, wouldn’t you?”

Hecate pursed her lips. “The first years are as unsure as always. We should have cut those last two girls.”

Ada shook her head as she shuffled through correspondence. “They passed their exams, Hecate, and that’s all we ask at first.”

Hecate scoffed. “Year Three acts as if they’ve not spent the last two years here and Minerva Frogspot almost blew up my lab this morning.”

Ada chuckled affectionately. “She’s trying to impress you and you know it.”

Hecate sighed and crossed her arms. “It will impress me if she makes it through the term.” Her eyes caught on a small silver box with familiar handwriting. She moved forward to pick it up. “When did you…” she took a breath and began again, “when did this arrive?”

“Hmm?” asked Ada as she looked up from her pupil information sheets. “Oh, it came with the morning post. There was no return address and we have no way of--”

“It’s from Andromeda,” remarked Hecate as she traced the small lily of the valley drawn after their names. It was a request for forgiveness and a mark of well wishes.

“Oh,” whispered Ada. “Would you like to take it with you? I’m sure it’s for--”

Hecate’s hands shook as she held the box. There was no way she’d be able to keep a clear enough head to open it herself.

Hecate reached out her hand for Ada to take the box. “Would you?”

Ada nodded slowly as she stood and took the box from Hecate. Hecate clasped her hands together after Ada took it, trying to mask their trembling. She hadn’t realized that Andromeda’s absence at the wedding would hurt, nor that a gift that admitted such an absence (something quite unlike Andromeda) would please her. Hecate watched as Ada opened the box and produced a note, as well as a small statue. Hecate recognized it instantly as Dike, goddess of justice and moral order. She looked to the note and read aloud.

“Dear Hecate, my apologies for missing your nuptials,” she paused and took a breath, “I hope you and Ada are settling into your new year with as much enthusiasm as you greet every year. May you remain steadfast in your shared goals at the academy, as well as your personal lives.”

“It’s nice,” offered Ada, though Hecate could tell from her tone that she was unsure of the sentiment. Hecate knew to Ada it probably seemed as impersonal as the potions books she mentioned earlier, but it was much more than that. Andromeda had been confused and, Hecate thought at times, disgusted by her decision to go into teaching. This was the most supportive gift Hecate had ever received. She just wasn’t sure how to explain it to Ada.

Hecate nodded. “It is rather.” She ran her finger over Dike’s balanced scales and sighed. “I didn’t think… I haven’t received anything in…” She shook her head. They did not exchange gifts and their correspondence was sparse, but this felt like a reaching across a divide Hecate had tried years to understand.

“Would you like to keep it in your office?” offered Ada, her voice steadier than when she’d commented on the gift.

Hecate shook her head. It was too emotional for a place where she marked essays and scolded pupils. “No, I’ll just, I’ll…” she trailed off unsure of what she wanted. She didn’t notice Ada round the desk but before she knew it, she was looking into soft blue eyes.

Ada pointed up to the place behind her desk that Hecate occupied from time to time when they worked together. “Would you like me to keep it here? There’s the small altar up there.”

Hecate nodded and Ada waved her hand, placing the statue where she indicated. Hecate sighed at the sight and Ada backed away giving her space to collect herself.

Hecate took a deep breath and turned back to the rest of the piles of gifts on Ada’s desk and scattered around it. She wasn’t sure she had the energy to go through all of them. “Would it be too much of me to ask you to sort the rest?”

Ada offered her a gentle smile. “How about you finish reviewing information forms, field trip consents, and supply lists to keep me company, and I promise not to bore you with the number of copies of books we’ll never read?”

Hecate nodded. “A worthwhile solution.”

“I thought so. Tea?”

Hecate settled in one of the armchairs in front of the fire, keeping Ada in her eyeline but blocking the overwhelming pile of gifts. “Of course.”

* * *

Ada sighed in relief as she signed the last expense report that marked the true start to her first term weekend. She clicked her fingers for the novel she vanished when she’d woken up earlier that morning. She smiled at the cat bookmark peeking out of the top. She still remembered Hecate’s hesitant smile when she presented it to Ada with a floral stationery on the second day of their holiday together.

Ada double checked her desk and placed all necessary paperwork in her outgoing box. She took a look around the room and reduced the flames in her fireplace, happy to finally be able to retire to bed. She raised a hand to transfer when Hecate materialized.

Hecate’s eyes barely met hers when she spoke. “I f-finished rounds for the evening and I hoped I hadn’t missed you.”

“Oh?” asked Ada hoping that whatever Hecate might need involved a quick, solvable problem. “What is it you needed?”

Hecate furrowed her brow as she looked down at Ada. “You were on your way to your rooms, weren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Hecate pulled at her watch, then sighed as her hands fell to her side and she focused her gaze past Ada’s shoulder. “I’m, that is, I’m here to accompany you.”

“Accompany-” Ada paused as realization dawned. They hadn’t needed to appear together in the halls during prep time before the school term as most of the staff was asleep by the time they retired, but now they’d have to enact the plan they’d agreed upon before the wedding.

Ada looked up at Hecate who wouldn’t meet her gaze. Hecate pulled her lips so tightly together that Ada worried she might swallow them.

Ada nodded.  “Well then, let’s go.”

Hecate nodded and clicked her fingers for the door, stepping aside to let Ada exit first. Ada smiled at the familiar gesture, a small flutter in her stomach at the thought of what was about to happen. _Which is absolutely nothing_ , her mind reminded her, but the implication made by the show of Hecate following Ada into her rooms was enough to cause Ada to feel something.  

Ada tried to focus on the steady click of Hecate’s heels behind her as they both nodded toward Hazel in the hall. Ada was grateful that she didn’t engage them in any conversation because she wasn’t too sure she’d be able to manage it. It didn’t take long before they reached Ada’s rooms and she waved her hand to open the door. Once again, Hecate waited until Ada stepped forward first to follow her in. The door closed behind Hecate and they both seemed to be at a loss for words.

Ada felt her cheeks warm as she saw Hecate notice a picture of the two of them on her mantle. “I can get you a copy if-”

“What?” asked Hecate as she finally looked down at Ada.

Ada shook her head. “Nothing. Would you like some tea or anything?”

“No, thank you, I’ll just--”

There was a knock on the door as Hecate’s hand paused in mid-air. She dropped it and moved with Ada toward the door. Ada took a deep breath as she opened the door and spotted Jasmine Wolfbane clutching a stuffed frog and looking rather nervous.

“I-I’m sorry, M-miss Cackle but I was l-looking for M-miss Hardbroom?”

Ada smiled and nodded, moving so Hecate could come closer.

“Yes?” asked Hecate, her tone still sharp but soft as if she knew she might spook the obviously frightened first year.

Jasmine took a deep breath and spoke slowly. “I, I heard a n-noise outside m-my room, I t-think it was Linda and Lavender.”

Hecate looked over at Ada with a quirked eyebrow and Ada shook her head. The two girls had almost broken the record for most detentions issued in the first week of term. (Though none of the girls knew it, it was a record held by Ada herself.)

“I will have a look. Shall I transfer you back to your room?”

At Jasmine’s nod, Hecate transferred the girl. She turned to Ada. “I’ll be right back?”

“Of course,” replied Ada. When the door closed behind Hecate, Ada relit the fire in her fireplace and summoned her nightdress and robe. She quickly moved into her washroom to change and was greeted by Hecate materializing in the middle of her sitting room.

“Never have I encountered junior witches who inspired such an urge for early retirement,” she commented as she crossed her arms and started to pace.

Ada chuckled as she moved to sit in one of her chairs. “I’m sure it’s not as bad as that.”

Hecate scoffed as she stopped mid-pace.  “I found them scaling the north turret with jars of luminescent snakes that they planned to release and enchant to hunt down year heads.”

Ada’s smile fell and she nodded. “All right, I must admit that is rather troubling.”

Hecate resumed her pace. “They’re in their rooms with binding spells though we’ve good reason to just expel them now.”

Ada adjusted her spectacles. “Let’s give them the weekend, then reassess Monday.”

Hecate pursed her lips. “I am afraid of what might happen with the free time.”

“Hmm, which is why they won’t have any. I need to clean out one of the old storage cupboards for extra desks tomorrow, and I could use the help.”

Hecate tilted her head as she stopped her pacing again and peered down at Ada. “If it’s actual help you’re looking for, I’m not sure it’s the right way to go about it.”

“Well, it’s worth the try at least. You’re welcome to come check on us if you’re still worried about it in the morning.” Ada summoned her novel as Pendell started to rub against her feet.

Hecate looked at her a long moment before she stated, “I just might.” She waited a beat before she added, “if there’s nothing else you need?”

Ada shook her head. “Pleasant dreams, Hecate, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Ada,” replied Hecate before she transferred away.      

* * *

It was the second week of classes when Ada felt the anxiety rise up in her belly with a force she hadn’t known since she presented her first paper at a teaching conference. She squinted at her newspaper and reread the last few lines of the article on new fashion trends. Fashion had never caused her anxiety before. She set the paper down and looked over her to-do list. It was a rather light day all things considered, so that was not it.

Then she closed her eyes and realized the anxiety existed inside of her but wasn’t a part of her. She sighed. It was here. She sent a quick message to Hecate, hoping her request for a meeting wouldn’t exacerbate whatever else was making Hecate anxious. Hecate appeared in an instant with her gardening apron, gloves, and her eyes frantic.

“Ada?”

Ada stood and rounded her desk, scanning Hecate for any sign of injury. “Are you alright?”

Hecate sighed. “It seems I have a bit more Devil’s Snare missing from my garden than usual and Minerva was asking about hallucinogens this morning.”

Ada nodded. That was reason enough to be anxious. “Would you like me to summon her?”

Hecate shook her head. “No, I should check to see if anything else is missing first.” She tilted her head. “Why did you send for me?”

Ada bit her lip. “I think the connection has started, I,” she felt Hecate’s anxiety increase and she felt a pang of sympathy, “I felt your anxiety.”

Hecate began to pace. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry, I just thought I should tell--”

Hecate held up a hand and took a deep breath, “I should be sorry. I, well, I felt your excitement this morning at those banana pancakes Dimity made. I thought perhaps I was mistaken since you--”

“Always love banana pancakes?” asked Ada as she smiled.

Hecate nodded and worried her bottom lip, an action she was more likely to do in Ada’s presence these days. “Are you, did I upset you?”

Ada shook her head. “Not in the least. I hope I didn’t upset you with asking you here.”

Hecate shook her head in return. “No, depending on the extent of Minerva’s plans I might have had to share it with you regardless.”

Ada nodded slowly. “Well, now that we know it’s here, should we get started on those rules?”

“Give me fifteen minutes?” asked Hecate as she looked down at her gardening apron.

“Of course,” said Ada as Hecate transferred away.  She used the time Hecate was away to try and come up with a reasonable plan. Even though they’d discussed it and Ada knew it was coming, it was still a little of a shock.

Now what to do? She hoped Hecate knew she would never take advantage, never want to. She sighed. Hecate materialized sooner than she expected sans gloves and apron. There was a small flip in Ada’s stomach and Hecate looked at her curiously. Ada felt her heart race. _Oh goodness_ , she thought. _I hope she can’t feel that_.

Hecate cleared her throat. “I’m sorry I’m a little early.”

Ada shook her head and tried to calm her heart. “Quite alright.” She stood and summoned her tea set. She gestured toward her armchairs. “Shall we?”

Hecate moved and waited until Ada sat to take the seat opposite her. Hecate clasped her hands in her lap. “Where would you like to start?”

Ada shrugged a shoulder as she poured their tea. “Well, I think it goes without saying that there will probably be certain times where we may feel something we’d rather not share.”

Hecate nodded slowly. Ada lifted Hecate’s cup for her and Hecate took it carefully.

Ada tilted her head in consideration. “Though it might be helpful in certain situations.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Such as?”

“Emergencies with the school?”

Hecate pursed her lips. “But we have a system for that already.”

Ada bit her lip and nodded. “Yes, we do.” She’d expected this to be difficult but it was proving more so than she anticipated. She sighed. “How about we agree not to comment on anything we might feel unless it seems urgent?”

Hecate shrugged. “How about we just agree to not comment on it at all?”

Ada sighed. “But what if it’s worry or a--”

“Ada, we would never stop talking if we commented every time we were worried about something. We do run an academy for young witches after all.”

Ada looked up to see Hecate’s mouth quirked up in a slight smirk. Ada chuckled softly, glad for the slight break in tension. “True, but there might be things that we need to act on.”

Hecate’s mouth reconfigured into a slight frown. “There’s a line, I don’t know if…” She ducked her head.

“What about if we agree on certain emotions? Intense worry for example or fear?”

Hecate was silent for a few moments then looked up. “Then our gauge is intensity levels?”

Ada adjusted her spectacles with her index finger. “I think it’s a good measure.”

Hecate looked past her shoulder. “But what if we have different… gauges for what is intense?”

“Oh,” said Ada. “Well, we would just have to see then, wouldn’t we? A bit of trial and error.”

Hecate turned her gaze back to the floor. “What if there’s too much error?”

Ada tried for a soft smile. “We’ll just have to be patient with one another then. I’m sure we’ll make mistakes, but we can find our way through, don’t you think?”

Hecate sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “I’m not sure.”

Ada wrung her hands in her lap. She worried once again that Hecate might come to the realization that their whole arrangement was for nought. “We don’t have to if you don’t want--”

Hecate lifted a hand. “Please, Ada, just… I trust you not to suggest anything untoward, nor anything that is uncomfortable on purpose. It’s just all a little difficult to,” she sighed and finally met Ada’s gaze, “there’s a lot I feel that… it’s not always simple and I’m not sure how it will appear to you.”

“Hmm,” replied Ada as she considered a way to reassure Hecate. “I wish I could guarantee a success rate or a better alternative, but for now the only option seems to wait and see as we learn.”

Hecate nodded slowly as she ran her hands down her lap and fiddled with her fingers. “You’re right. So we just act when we think it might be an emergency?”

Ada nodded. “And have the patience and grace to forgive one another when we guess incorrectly.”

Hecate took a sip of her tea and hummed her agreement. Ada hoped there wouldn’t be too many opportunities to test their plan.  

* * *

It started as normally as any Tuesday Hecate taught. Ada wasn’t present at breakfast and Hecate considered looking in after her. Even if she couldn’t feel Ada’s frustration, she could have guessed it, as mirror calls to the council always inspired that emotion in Ada. Hecate remembered their agreement and ultimately decided against popping in. There was no emergency and Hecate didn’t want her intervening to be taken the wrong way.

Dimity had been insufferable as ever with jokes that Hecate either didn’t understand or wanted to hex her for. Her first years were as ill prepared as ever for her first lesson. Hecate felt the craft’s decline with each new year. All in all, a typical morning really, thus Hecate had no reason to suspect that the afternoon would breed the chaos it did.

Henrietta Gimlett was struggling more this term than any before but she’d managed the majority of the lesson fine.

Hecate had settled behind her desk reviewing lessons for the rest of the week. Finishing up the review of Thursday, she looked up just in time. Fear rose in Hecate as she caught sight of the ingredient in Henrietta’s hand and remembered the others from the lesson.

Hecate rose a hand and transferred out half the class. “Out,” she muttered. A few of the remaining girls took the cue and ran out to follow the first group.

Hecate looked up at Henrietta, “Give me your hand.” Henrietta lifted her free hand and Hecate shook her head. Henrietta leaned forward her hand with the foxglove. When Hecate took it, she added, “Good, now the rest of you go.”

Henrietta and the last two girls ran out. Hecate tried to come up with a different plan. If she moved, there was still the chance some of the foxglove would drop into the cauldron, further exacerbating the reaction already occurring. She could transfer out but there was no way of knowing how big the current reaction would build. Hecate took a deep breath and let go. The blow sent her to the floor, and she worried she’d forgotten one of the girls or that one of them might run in to see what happened.

The last thing Hecate saw before she passed out was a pair of worried blue eyes.

* * *

Ada stared at Hecate’s still form lying in the bed. She appeared so small in a way Ada never imagined she could. Ada balled one fist at her side while she lifted and bit the other. The last few hours had been some of the most stressful of her life while she tried to calm their pupils and pull enough details to instruct the healers in how to help. Hecate had remained unconscious throughout and while Ada knew she probably needed the rest, she still wondered what would happen if the worst occurred. Ada shook her head and lowered the fist at her mouth. Hecate could survive this. Ada needed to stay sure of it.

“Miss Cackle?”

Ada turned to see Dimity come in with a dinner tray. She shook her head as she moved toward her. “She won’t be able to eat solids for a few days.”

Dimity gave a weak smile as she nodded. “I know, this is for you.”

“Oh, thank you,” said Ada as she set it on Hecate’s desk. She wasn’t sure she could eat much at the moment.

“I’ve put spells in place in case the girls come looking for her at night to reroute them to my room. I thought you might want me to do the same for your rooms?”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. She couldn’t exactly ask Dimity to take that on. “Oh, I--”

Dimity nodded toward Hecate. “I thought you would probably be keen to look after her though once she’s more alert, I doubt she’ll be a very compliant patient.”

Ada chuckled softly remembering two years ago when Hecate had the flu and protested being relieved of lessons when she could barely lift her head. “Indeed. Thank you, Dimity.” She reached forward and patted Dimity’s shoulder.

Dimity smiled and nodded. “I can stay if you need company? The healer told me she’d be out for another few hours.”

Ada shook her head knowing how uncomfortable Hecate would be at the prospect of anyone in her space while she was unconscious. “I appreciate the offer but I have a novel and,” she paused as Hecate let out a small whimper in her sleep, “I’d like to make sure she has my full attention when she wakes.”

“Noted,” stated Dimity. “Call if you need anything else.”

“I will,” said Ada as Dimity made her way out. Ada took another look at the dinner tray and sighed. She opted instead to take a seat next to Hecate’s bed and summoned her novel.

* * *

Hecate blinked a few times before she followed the source of the small glow in her room to a dying fire in her fireplace. How long had she been asleep? There was a small rustling near her hand and she glanced down to see a familiar head nestled near her hand.

“Ada?” she whispered, loathe to wake her but desperate for an explanation. She swallowed past the dry feeling of her throat.

Ada groaned a little before she sat up and clicked her fingers for her spectacles. “Sorry. How are you feeling?” Her voice had a slight rasp from disuse and Hecate ignored the tinge in her heart at the sound.

Hecate took a moment to actually access her body. “Weak.” She hated the admission as soon as it left her lips.

Ada reached for a bottle and a cup of tea. She poured out whatever it was and offered Hecate the teacup. “Do you think you can manage to sit up a little?”

Hecate nodded. It didn’t seem a very difficult task but when she tried she slipped halfway up her headboard. Ada set the teacup on her nightstand and leaned forward. “Mind if I help?”

Hecate sighed and nodded her permission. If she had more energy, she might be more stubborn. Eventually, Ada got her far enough up and held the teacup as Hecate drank.

After she was finished, Hecate sank back down. “What happened?”

Ada’s face looked pained as she refilled the teacup. Hecate heard rather than saw the way her hands shook as Ada almost missed the saucer in putting the teacup back down. Hecate reached out for her and the graze of her fingertips seemed to help Ada focus. Ada patted her hand and nodded.

“You were teaching your afternoon Year Three lesson and Henrietta Gimlett mixed up some foxglove with an altered calla lily. When you went to intervene it blew up at you and…” Ada shook her head. “I got there just in time.”

Hecate nodded. She remembered vaguely rising from her desk and ordering some of the girls out. Pulling any more information from her memory made her head hurt. “Did the girls send an alarm bell?”

Ada shook her head and ran her thumb over her wedding ring. “I think you knew what would happen because I felt your worry.”

“Oh,” whispered Hecate.

“I’m sorry,” said Ada and at Hecate’s confused expression, she elaborated, “we promised not to act on the connection without the other’s approval but it was as if I just knew… I thought it was probably an emergency.”

Hecate shook her head and resisted the urge to reach up and cup Ada’s cheek. She wasn’t completely sure she had the energy to anyway. “You don’t need to apologize, Ada.”

Ada sighed and bit her lip. “Are you sure?”

Hecate nodded. “Considering it probably saved my life, I’d say so.” She lifted her head slightly and looked around her room noticing her own discarded dress as well as Ada’s dress and sweater. “Have you been here all evening?”

Ada’s eyes flitted to the fireplace as she reignited the flames. “I thought you might prefer my company to a healer’s assistant and I… well, I can go if you’d rather.”

Hecate shook her head. “No, I, I appreciate it.” She wanted to ask if their marriage played into Ada’s decision but she’d rather just assume Ada’s concern was genuinely for her health, and not a part of a marriage that felt more true by the day but always held the reality of falsehood.

“Are you hungry at all?” asked Ada as she approached a tray and summoned a bowl.

Hecate felt her hunger but wasn’t sure she could sit up enough to act on it. “Perhaps in the morning?”

Ada nodded as she vanished the bowl. She stared at the empty tray for a few moments and Hecate wondered what might be on her mind. She turned to Hecate and Hecate wasn’t entirely sure what Ada’s expression meant. Her eyes were soft and kind which was normal but there was something in the knit of her brow and the slight opening of her lips that left Hecate confused. Ada seemed to realize this and refashioned her mouth into a smile.

“Would you like to try for some more rest or I could read to you or--”

Hecate cleared her throat. “Reading would be nice.” Ada summoned a couple of books and Hecate added, “as long as it’s not one of those romances you hide in your standards manuals.”

Ada flushed slightly and Hecate was delighted at the sight. Ada rolled her eyes. “They aren’t and how did you--”

“Do not take advantage of my temporary incapacity to get me to divulge my secrets, Ada. It’s not like you.”

Ada smiled. “Quite right. _Thyme Again: Essential Uses for Traditional Ingredients_ or _Brewing and Accruing: How to Revitalize Your Potions Storage_?”

“The first,” requested Hecate as she settled amongst her pillows and closed her eyes. Ada adjusted her spectacles and began to read.

* * *

Hecate recovered in a couple of days time and even managed to convince Ada to let her return a day earlier to her lessons than the healer recommended. She almost smiled at the memory of Ada’s huff and acquiesce to the fact that she could only argue with Hecate so much.

It was nice to move about the castle and feel useful again but there was a slight worry that followed Hecate day in and day out. Every time she felt even the slightest emotion, she wondered if Ada felt it too. She knew logically the emotions seemed to have some sort of scale, but the fact that she couldn’t control or regulate the sharing unnerved her.  She didn’t dare share this fact with Ada, who in her thoughtfulness was still walking on eggshells after acting on the connection to save Hecate’s life.

Hecate wondered if this would be how they spent the next few years, awkwardly tiptoeing around one another afraid to feel too much. She shook her head, dwelling on such things wouldn’t prove productive in the least.

Hecate had just finished her evening rounds when she felt a deep sense of dread settle in her stomach. It took a few moments to realize the dread hadn’t come from her and she quickly sent out a locator spell for Ada. Once the spell confirmed Ada was in her rooms, Hecate transferred outside of her door and knocked.

“Ada?” she called but there was no answer and she felt the dread get worse. Hecate bit her lip and considered transferring in. She didn’t want to disturb however if Ada was merely thinking or doing something as mundane as reading a novel.

In the end, Ada’s scream made the decision for her. Hecate transferred in and called out again. “Ada?”

There was another scream this time, but softer. Hecate ran toward Ada’s washroom, her mind going through horrible scenarios of Ada kidnapped or Agatha returning or-

Hecate stopped short when she found Ada cowered in the corner wrapped in a towel, her face frozen in fear. Hecate looked around the room in an attempt not to dwell on Ada’s state of undress and spot the source of such fear, but she couldn’t find anything amiss.

“Ada?”

Ada shook her head and blinked slowly looking up at Hecate. “Hecate? What, what are you doing in, in--” She grasped her towel tighter and Hecate did her best to keep her eyes on Ada’s face.

“I felt, well I felt something and then you screamed and I thought,” tried Hecate though she felt incredibly ridiculous now, unable to spot the reason for Ada’s anxiety. She knitted her eyebrows and sighed, “Why did you scream?”

A slight pink tint made its way to Ada’s cheeks and she ducked her head as she muttered an answer Hecate had a hard time hearing. Hecate took a small step closer.

“What was that?”

“Isawsomethingintheshower,” whispered Ada, only slightly clearer this time.

Hecate quirked an eyebrow and removed the curtain, waving her hand to shut off the water. In the corner of the tub crawled a small spider. Hecate bent to grasp one of its legs and held it up for Ada’s inspection.

“I found your culprit,” offered Hecate. It was only when Ada squinted at her that Hecate realized she was without her spectacles. Hecate clicked her fingers for them and Ada moved closer.

“Oh goodness, Hecate, I’m sorry,” she said shaking her head at herself as her spectacles materialized.

Hecate summoned a small jar and placed the spider in it. “I suppose I would be more worried if you’d been able to see clearly. A witch with a fear of spiders would be unfortunate indeed when they are not an uncommon potions ingredient.”

Ada nodded slowly then finally seemed to realize what she was wearing. She turned a little and asked, “Would you mind popping into the sitting room?”

Hecate furrowed her brow but then realized why Ada made the request and nodded. “Of course.”

Hecate transferred out and relit the small fire in Ada’s hearth. Hecate had been surprised the first time she saw Ada’s rooms as she’s expecting the same eclectic mix of knick knacks that Ada kept in her office. Instead, the room held only a small bookcase of mostly magic texts though Hecate guessed that Ada’s fiction collection may be hidden in between them, two chairs and a coffee table. There was a family portrait on her mantle and a small picture of the two of them from their wedding day.

Hecate had only glanced at it briefly the first weekend she’d followed Ada into her rooms. She looked at it a little closer now and realized she rather liked it. Dimity had taken it after they danced and Ada’s light pink cheeks matched her dress. Her smile was small and slight as if she held a secret. Hecate’s own face did not hold a smile, but it wasn’t stern by any means as it was partially turned toward at Ada. It was probably the most relaxed she’d ever seen herself in a photograph. A fact she found strange, as relaxed was quite the opposite of what she’d felt that day.

Hecate turned as she heard Ada shuffle in, wrapped in her robe with an apologetic smile on her face. It struck Hecate with the memory of the second evening of their honeymoon when she caught Ada in the hallway with more wedding cake. It caused a burst of warmth in her chest. She hoped Ada couldn’t feel it.  

“I’m sorry, Hecate, I--”

Hecate shook her head. “No, I could have sent you a message rather than barrel in without a better plan.”

Ada shook her head in return. “This is all a bit more than we bargained for, isn’t it?” She rounded her usual armchair and plopped down.

Hecate gingerly sat across from her. “It is.”

Ada adjusted her spectacles and sighed. “I was washing my hair.”

Hecate tilted her head. “What?”

“It’s why I didn’t have my spectacles.”

“Understandable,” offered Hecate. She didn’t know why, but she felt somehow privileged in knowing such a small but intimate detail.

“There may be ways to mute it,” stated Ada as she wrung her hands in her lap.

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “What?”

Ada summoned a thick book and levitated it toward Hecate. _Connected Magic: Pathways and Barriers_ read the title. Hecate opened it and her eyes widened at some of the topics mentioned.

Ada cleared her throat. “I was trying to find out some more about the connection, but there’s just so much speculation not to mention some of the consequences in trying to alter it are less than ideal.”

Hecate looked up from a chapter on mind reading. “Such as?”

“It can change your ability to feel anything or amplify small feelings. In some instances, it can feel as if you were missing a limb.”

“Is it something you want to try?” asked Hecate as she closed the book. Ada was right those side effects were less than ideal but she wasn’t sure how ideal misunderstandings like this one were either.

Ada looked at her for a long moment then turned to the fire. “I’m not sure. As of yet, we’ve both responded to mild and severe instances. It hasn’t been completely without benefit.”

Hecate felt a rather large wave of embarrassment and realized it wasn’t her own. She offered Ada a small smile. “There have indeed been some advantages.” She glanced down at the book. “Not to mention, we probably shouldn’t alter something that scholars can’t even agree upon.”

Ada bit her lip and turned back to Hecate. “You would still tell me, wouldn’t you?”

Hecate furrowed her brow. “Tell you what?”

Ada gestured around them. “If this was too much. I’ve ruined your evening and magic knows how ridiculous you probably felt yesterday over my elation for a new package of lemon drops.”

Hecate stifled a chuckle. It had been odd to feel such a positive emotion when she was giving her Year Fours a dressing down, but it hadn’t been anywhere near as unpleasant as Ada currently made it sound. Hecate shook her head. “You’ve ruined nothing and Ada, I, I don’t find your feelings ridiculous.”

Ada smiled softly. “Still, you’ll tell me?”

Hecate nodded. “If there is something to tell.” The clock on Ada’s fireplace chimed and Hecate stood. “I should get back to my rooms.”

Ada nodded and stood as well. “I appreciate the rescue.”

Hecate smirked and shook her head. “Good night, Ada.”

Ada’s _Good night, Hecate_ seemed to follow Hecate in her transfer back to her rooms.    

* * *

Hecate rolled her eyes as she followed Ada out into the gardens, summoning a shawl for the slight chill in the air. “It’s not that funny, Ada.”

Ada looked up at her eyes playful and bright. “Oh, you’re just saying that because--”

“Hello there, sister,” came a voice from the edge of the school’s protective barriers. Hecate looked down at Ada who nodded before they both transferred to the entrance of the school.

“Agatha,” sighed Ada as her sister stood in her traveling cloak.

Agatha bowed. “Well met. Oh, and should I say, congratulations?” Her eyes roamed Hecate’s form in a way that made Hecate’s skin crawl. She looked back to Ada. “I’d ask why I wasn’t invited, but I’m sure your scheme to keep your beloved school had something to do with it.”

“You aren’t allowed here,” stated Hecate.

Agatha chuckled darkly. “Oh I know, I just thought I’d bestow a gift and a warning. The gift is a week holiday with me after term and the warning is just this, if you refuse I’ll know that my suspicions for why you both were so quick to marry one another without any prior indication of interest are true. Expect a formal invitation in a fortnight. See you soon.” She transferred away a second later.

Hecate looked down at Ada who started to shake.

“She, I can’t believe she…”

Hecate gently took Ada’s hand in hers. She didn’t even try lying to herself that the action was due to the possibility that Agatha was still looking. No, she did it to give Ada something steady and transferred them both back under the school’s protection.

“I’ll reinforce the protections, then we can discuss it,” offered Hecate.

Ada shook her head and raised a trembling hand. “I should help.”

Hecate smiled softly at her. “I’ll need some nourishment after. Could you make some tea?” Hecate prepared for Ada to fight her on it but Ada just nodded and transferred inside. They had known Agatha’s return was a possibility, but Hecate had hoped they would have been granted more time to prepare.

* * *

Ada tried to still her shaking hands as she poured tea for she and Hecate. She should have seen this coming, should have been more prepared. Ada moved toward her window and caught a glimpse of Hecate’s tall dark frame as she felt a fierce warmth grow inside of her. Despite her worry over Agatha, her mouth turned up in a small smile. Of course this was what Hecate felt when she performed protection spells.

It still felt odd, this connection, but it brought Ada a deeper understanding about her deputy. A truth she’d always suspected but had never truly known. Hecate was a passionate woman which anyone could see if they looked closely enough, but even Ada couldn’t have predicted the depth of that passion. Hecate felt so much so keenly. It inspired such a profound respect in Ada for the controlled manner in which Hecate always conducted herself.

Ada knew the fear of what the release of such emotion would bring better than most. She had to reign her own feelings in often enough. There was more for Hecate though, and reasons beyond that fear that Ada couldn’t quite comprehend. She shook her head. Ada already knew more about Hecate than Hecate would have probably ever shared in their friendship, and Ada would stay committed to guarding that knowledge with everything she had.

She took a few deep breaths then returned to their tea, her hands calmer and her mind more focused on what to do about her sister. They would have to go on this trip and Agatha would no doubt have a few more things up her sleeve. Hecate materialized a few minutes later, her cheeks pink from the exertion of the spells and the chill no doubt. Ada immediately handed her a cup.

“Thank you,” whispered Hecate as she followed Ada to the fireplace. “Are you alright?”

Ada hummed as she sat. “As alright as I could possibly be.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the soft crackling of the fire and the clink of their cups occasionally hitting their saucers the only sounds between them.

Hecate set her teacup on the small coffee table. “What would you like to do?”

Ada sighed and leaned forward slightly with her hands folded in her hap. “I’d like to refuse her. I’d like to tell her she has no right to force us to convince her, but I can’t.”

Hecate angled her body toward Ada. “We’ve done a good job convincing your mother, the other teachers, and pupils.”

Ada nodded slowly. “We have, but none of them were trying to poke holes in our story. None of them had a vested interest in getting us to admit it wasn’t true.”

Ada couldn’t even think of someone who was in the least bit surprised. Perhaps Miss Gullet but it was always hard to discern exactly what that woman was feeling. Agatha would be tenacious in her goal and not in the least bit easy to sway in her belief.

“She won’t succeed,” stated Hecate.

Ada wished she could be as confident. She hated the fact that after fifty years, Agatha could still throw her off so much that she questioned every move she made. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because we won’t let her,” offered Hecate.

Ada looked at her a long moment and was reminded of everything they’d done together in the past few years; the council reviews, Alma’s retirement, discipline standards reform, the pupil expulsions, their unlikely friendship, the poisonous plant infestations, the termination of the gardener who started said infestations, and the disaster of Agatha’s run as headmistress. They had yet to face a challenge where they didn’t triumph in the end. Ada still felt the familiar doubt her sister inspired but the greater conviction of how strong a team she and Hecate made won out in assisting the confidence in her next statement.

“You’re right, Hecate, we won’t let her.”

Hecate’s answering nod and soft smirk helped warm Ada as much as her tea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have time, let me know what you thought. See you in two weeks for an update!


	4. A Great Magnet Pulls All Souls Toward Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MAJOR THANKS TO: Delightinpetrichor for her beta work, Alafair and Meridel for their read throughs and feedback.
> 
> Disclaimer: Chapter title from K.D. Lang's "Constant Craving". Gutsandglitter let me borrow one of her OCs (Demetria Nettle) for this chapter and I hope you enjoy this interpretation of her.

“Do you reckon it’s too late to run?” joked Ada.

At least, Hecate thought it was meant to be a joke, but knowing how much Ada would rather not have to do this, Hecate couldn’t be too sure.

“Probably,” offered Hecate as she waved her hand to remove snow from both their cloaks. “I shall check us in whilst you wait for her.”

Ada nodded and moved to stand near a group of small decorated trees. While the receptionist located their keys, Hecate kept one eye on Ada. She was fiddling with the handle of her suitcase and looking up toward the entrance in minute intervals. Hecate and Ada had had a few more conversations about this week after Agatha’s invitation arrived. Conversations that mostly solidified possible holes in the story of their imaginary courtship. While their tone was often strategic, the conjured images of taking walks in the school gardens, holding hands, and gently teasing one another left Hecate in a curious state. It surprised her how simple it was to take what was true about their relationship and add romantic elements. A longing started to grow inside of her and she wasn’t entirely certain what to do with it.

Hecate shook her head and sighed as she took a closer look at their accommodations. The inn was warm, draped in festive garlands, with a fireplace in the lobby and witches dressed for the Yule season. At face value it looked like a legitimate wedding present. Something Ada would normally call romantic and might even enjoy if not for the stress of proving something to her sister.  

“Here you are, Miss Hardbroom, our honeymoon suite.” Hecate gave the woman a curt nod then walked back to Ada. Her heart sank as Ada jumped.

“I’ve secured our keys,” offered Hecate as she handed them to Ada.  

Ada covered her surprise with a smile and held up a small note. “Seems we’ll have a chance to regroup before she arrives. I should have guessed she’d be a while.”

Hecate nodded and stepped aside so Ada might go ahead of her. “Suite 104.”

The halls were full of unimaginative paintings but the tapestries made Ada smile. Hecate supposed that was something. Ada fumbled with the keys for a moment before Hecate gently extracted them from her hands. “Here.”

Ada stepped back and adjusted her spectacles. “Sorry, I suppose I’m rather useless today.”

Hecate shook her head as the door clicked. “Nonsense, these doors are a bit tricky.” She almost added the fact that most doors were tricky but she wasn’t sure if it was needed.

Ada nodded as she levitated their suitcases and stepped into the small sitting area. “It’s cozy, at least.”

_That’s one word for it,_ thought Hecate as she clicked the door behind them. There was a vase of roses on the small coffee table and enchanted hearts dancing toward the ceiling. Hecate rolled her eyes and wondered if anyone found such things enjoyable. Ada’s small smile gave her the answer.  She stopped abruptly when she passed their wardrobe.

Ada turned to her slowly from the fireplace. “What is it?”

“There’s just, just one,” stated Hecate as she stared at the large bed in the middle of the room. One bed, one bed meant they’d have to-

Ada followed her line of sight and nodded. “Yes, it tends to be assumed a married couple sleeps in the same bed.” Her tone was so unaffected, as if sharing a bed was something they did all of the time.

Hecate’s eyes flitted between Ada and the bed. “But how--”

Ada offered her a warm smile. “We can charm it to be bigger and while I might snore, I am not known to hog the duvet.”

Couldn’t Ada see the problem? Why wasn’t she more concerned? Hecate tried to reason with her. “You can’t think that we’ll, that we can--”

Ada sighed. “We can, Hecate, please if it will make you feel better we can put up pillows between us.”

Pillows? How were pillows a reasonable solution? “I, I don’t--”

Ada looked between the bed and Hecate. “Hecate, I’m not going to ask you to do anything you don’t want to.” Ada’s smile was hesitant and her eyes gentle. A reminder that she meant every word she said and heard Hecate’s concern. She took a step forward and Hecate did her best not to step back. Ada took a deep breath and continued, “The purpose of this trip is to prove we’re a happily married couple. I could try and come up with a logical excuse for why we might need two beds but you know Agatha would see right through it.”

Hecate opened her mouth to reply but closed it just as quickly. Ada was right, of course she was, and it was not simply a matter of Hecate not wanting.  Hecate knew how Ada felt in her arms and would just as soon be delighted to fall asleep with that pleasant feeling, but they’d drawn very clear lines. Hecate was committed to respecting them.   

The additional cause for concern was Hecate’s tendency to cuddle in her sleep. The few times she’d shared a bed with another woman, she had been told how suffocating or uncomfortable it felt. The last thing she wanted was to make Ada feel that way or that her unconscious reaching out was an attempt to take advantage.

“You’re right,” she finally conceded and clicked her fingers for her suitcase as she neared the wardrobe. As she opened it, she asked, “Which side would you like?”

“The right if you don’t mind,” said Ada before she popped into the bathroom. Hecate nodded and hung her clothes, leaving room for Ada’s. The activity helped Hecate center herself. At least for a little while, she could forget the trouble of the bed.

* * *

Ada took a deep breath as they neared the lobby. She thought the extra time might help with her anxiety and was disappointed to find it had the opposite effect. She glanced around. The situation was a shame, really, because this did seem a rather romantic location. She could just imagine lazy mornings and walks in the snow. She’d seen a brochure about carriage rides and bonfires at night. She wondered what it might be like curled into Hecate’s side in a carriage. She shook her head. It was not the time for such thoughts.  

Agatha materialized at the entrance and Ada blindly reached back for Hecate’s hand, their fingers slipping together instantly. Agatha offered a devious grin.

“Sisters,” she greeted, waving her hands in the air before making her way toward them, “I’m so glad you could make it.”

_You hardly gave us a choice_ , thought Ada. Ada managed a smile. “Thank you for your generous invitation, Agatha. Do you need a bit to settle in or are you hungry?”

Agatha quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, I have all the time in the world later to settle in. Let’s have a drink and a bite. You can tell me all about this lovely wedding I missed.”

Ada summoned a book in her free hand. “I have pictures,” she offered.

Agatha clapped her hands. “Oh goodie, I’ll be able to pretend you cared enough to invite me.”

Ada sighed and her shoulders sagged slightly. “Agatha, I’m--”

Agatha shook her head. “Oh don’t fret now, Ada, it’s all behind us. I’m glad to be spared Gertrude's blubbering and sourpuss aunt Jo. I’m sure it was more of a drag than anything.”

“It wasn’t,” stated Hecate as they walked into the connected restaurant. Ada gave her a grateful smile and her fingers a small squeeze. Hecate gave her a long look in return before they continued to the bar. She pulled out a stool for Ada but Agatha slipped in.

She winked at Ada. “Such a polite wife you have here, Ada.”

Hecate sighed and pulled out the next stool. Ada sat down and gave one of Hecate’s hands a pat. “I’m lucky.”

“I’d say,” commented Agatha as she signaled the bartender. “Who thought you’d ever get married? Especially at our age.”

Ada closed her eyes and sighed. It wasn’t as if Agatha were faring any better in the arena of relationships but Ada couldn’t find it in herself to point that out. _Pick your battles_ , came a voice much like her mother’s. They all ordered drinks as the bartender came round. Ada tried to remember to pace herself. Getting drunk the first day of their holiday was not advisable, no matter how tempting it was. Agatha snapped her fingers for Ada’s wedding album. Ada was glad she’d thought of it before they left, even more thankful that Dimity had arranged for pictures in the first place.

Agatha’s voice brought Ada out of her brief haze. “Let’s see what I missed.”

Ada sighed while Agatha thumbed through the album muttering judgments under her breath. With every one, Ada felt her heart sink a little more. Her sister’s approval was a rare gift and she felt a fool for wanting it so much.  

“Ada?” came Hecate’s quiet voice. Ada turned to find Hecate’s concerned gaze flit between Ada and Agatha. She was poised on the edge of the stool as if prepped for action. Ada managed a smile and reached out to squeeze her forearm.

“I’m alright, dear.” Perhaps if she said it enough, it might eventually be true.

Hecate nodded though she didn’t look completely convinced. Ada would never be able to understand how Hecate always had a knack for reading and caring for her in a way Ada had never experienced before. She was ever so grateful for it all the same.  

“Hecate,” started Agatha and they both turned toward her. Agatha smiled with her eyebrow quirked in interest. “Your dress is something to behold.”

Ada had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as Agatha looked from the picture to Hecate’s frame. Ada knew that kind of look and leaned forward to block Agatha’s view.

Ada nodded. “She was very beautiful.” Ada looked up at Hecate to gauge her reaction as Ada took her hand. Hecate’s eyes were gentle as she met Ada’s causing a light flutter in Ada’s stomach. If only she could lean up toward her just a little and-

Agatha shook her head. “Ada, I’m not surprised you picked something so shapeless, but you could have done better for your own wedding.”

Ada sighed as she turned toward Agatha and opened her mouth to respond but Hecate beat her to it.

“I thought she was stunning,” she said before she leaned down and kissed the side of Ada’s temple. Ada held in a gasp of surprise as Hecate added quietly, “still is.”

Ada’s chest flooded with warmth and she looked over at Hecate’s face which remained in its same stoic expression, but there was a softening around her eyes. It almost felt like Hecate truly meant her compliment.

Agatha scoffed next to them. “Ugh, spare me.” She looked down at the album again. “You got to wear the Cackle bracelets? I’m surprised after--”

“Lydia Flytrap asked after you during the reception,” started Ada hoping the name of Agatha’s favorite ex-fling might deter her from the awkward conversation that would ensue from talking about their family jewelry.

Agatha smiled though it was more of a sneer. “Oh did she?”

Ada internally cheered that her plan worked. “Yes, she’s currently traveling for _The Witching Times_ and thought she might see you, but I wasn’t sure where you were staying these days.”

Agatha slid the album over. “Well you could have avoided that problem by inviting me. But with that behind us, we should remember we’re here for a good time.”

“Yes,” said Ada and felt familiar guilt creep in. She had thought briefly of inviting Agatha to further convince everyone that her relationship was real, but she couldn’t risk Agatha making a grab for the school before they even had a chance to carry out their plan.

“What exactly do you have planned?” asked Hecate when their drinks arrived.

Agatha shook her head. “I think it’s better if I have the element of surprise on my side.”

_Better for you_ , thought Ada as she took a sip of wine. “Well, we’re excited, whatever it is.”

Agatha raised an eyebrow. “Are you now, sister?”

Ada smiled as best she could. “Of course I am, Agatha. You know I’m always eager to spend more time with you.” Ada’s heart hurt at how much it was true. She couldn’t deny the still very large part of her that hoped one day she and Agatha might have an actual relationship rather the series of unfortunate events their interactions always devolved into.

Agatha nodded. “Well, I hope you enjoy yourself. Shall we order some food?”

Ada nodded, suddenly feeling a pang of hunger in her stomach.

* * *

Hecate paced in front of the bed while Ada got ready in the bathroom. She looked from the door to the bed and back again trying to figure out how much time she had to solve her predicament. She needed something strong to stop her from reaching out in the night. It took a few moments but she eventually recalled a barrier spell. She closed her eyes and performed it, hoping she was right in assuming which side of the bed Ada favored. Her cheeks flushed at the realization that she’d thought about such a thing, even if it was for practicality sake.

The door opened softly right after Hecate finished. Ada wore the same tender smile Hecate had come to know well in the evenings. It gently emphasized the many laugh lines around Ada’s eyes and suddenly Hecate wondered what it would be like to trace each one. She sighed. This was exactly why she needed that spell.  

Ada adjusted her spectacles with the knuckle of her index finger. “Are you ready? I thought I might read a little if it wouldn’t disturb you too much. I know how you like your rest.”

Hecate shook her head. “No, that is, yes I’m ready, but no, you won’t disturb me. I have an academic article I’d like to review.”

Ada nodded. “Good then.” She rounded the bed and chose the right side as Hecate guessed she would. Hecate had cloaked the barrier spell pretty well but she did wonder if Ada might comment on it.

Ada settled under the sheets and adjusted her spectacles once more before she summoned her novel. Hecate thought she looked rather endearing shifting this way and that for the best position. Hecate took a deep breath before she slipped in on the other side. She felt the barrier instantly and let out a contented sigh. It would work, hopefully.

Hecate looked out of the corner of her eye and stifled a chuckle. Ada had discovered a new romance it seemed and she wasn’t trying to hide it as usual. When Hecate’s gaze found Ada’s eyes, Ada’s expression was daring her to comment. Hecate just nodded and summoned her article.

It felt nice, like their evenings after grading or during the holidays. The quiet was familiar and comfortable and there was a small desire in Hecate to have something like this always. She shook her head. Such desires would never come to fruition. Ada had only insisted on their current arrangement to appear convincing. Not to mention, Hecate wasn’t completely sure what she would do if Ada ever expressed that she cared for her in the way Hecate hoped. She’d be elated, of course, but just because Hecate was doing a sufficient job as a fake spouse, it didn’t mean she would do well in being a real one.

She stole another glance at Ada and thought of the horrendous way Agatha had talked about her during their afternoon and evening together. Hecate had also been shocked that Ada wasn’t married by this point in her life but her wonderment was less that Ada wasn’t worthy and more that Ada was worth so much. She was brilliant, kind, warm, and would make an exemplary partner. Hecate thought it a shame that there wasn’t anyone who had swept in to give Ada everything she deserved.

_If there was, you wouldn’t be here_ , her mind reminded her. Hecate sighed. She didn’t think it fair that she benefited from such things. Ada deserved so much better.

“Alright, dear?” asked Ada not looking up from her book. Hecate nodded. Ada raised an eyebrow but still remained fixated on her book. “Anything upsetting in your article?”

“It’s just not what I expected,” offered Hecate though she had yet to glance at it.

Ada looked up at her then. Hecate’s heart jumped at how precious she looked in her nightgown glancing over the rim of her spectacles. “It doesn’t mean you might not find something you enjoy.”

Hecate gave her a slight smirk, the statement reminding her of something Ada might say to comfort a pupil. “This is true.”

Ada winked and held up her novel. “We can always trade if you’d rather.”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “Not on your life.”

Ada’s answering chuckle warmed Hecate’s heart and body more than the soft duvet they were under.

* * *

Ada woke up against what felt like a soft cover. She blinked her eyes open and summoned her spectacles. Hecate was close, her hair falling around her and her breathing soft and steady. Her hand was awkwardly pressed against something and Ada waved her fingers, detecting a barrier spell. Ada furrowed her brow and bit her lip as she considered it. Had Hecate been worried Ada would take advantage?

Ada sighed and summoned her robe as she slipped out of the bed. Ada didn’t mind the need for the barrier but she wished Hecate had just said something. She had offered pillows, but obviously Hecate hadn’t put much trust in that. Ada shook her head as she headed toward the loo. She offered a small smile to their familiars curled up together on the settee in their sitting area.

Before Ada walked into the bathroom, she heard a soft whimper. She turned to see Hecate reach out in her sleep and hit the barrier again. Ada whispered the spell to remove it and ignored the stirring in her heart when Hecate pulled Ada’s pillow close.

When Ada emerged an hour later, Hecate was dressed and reading a book in an armchair near the fire. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration and every few moments her fingers fluttered over a piece of parchment. Ada smiled. Hecate was in research mode and Ada almost chuckled at her predictability. Ada glanced over to the bed and saw that Hecate had taken up the task of making it. Ada remembered the barrier and almost brought it up, until she reasoned Hecate would probably feign ignorance.

“Good morning,” greeted Hecate, her tone serious but her eyes gentle as she looked up at Ada.

Ada nodded down at her. “Good morning. Should we order in for breakfast, or would you like to adjourn to the restaurant?”

Hecate clicked her fingers to close her book and vanish her notes. “What does Agatha want to do?”

Ada shrugged. “I doubt she’ll join us until lunch. She’s never been one for mornings no matter what scheme she’s executing.”

Hecate nodded slowly. “There is a small bakery just down the hill. Why don’t we go there?”

Ada’s eyes widened a little in surprise. She thought for sure Hecate would want to stay in or at the very least stay on the resort. During their honeymoon, Hecate didn’t seem too keen on exploring and staff trips taught Ada that Hecate preferred going out as little as possible.

Ada’s features relaxed into a smile. “That sounds lovely.”

Hecate rose and waved her hand for their keys and cloaks. She fastened hers quickly then held Ada’s out for her. Once they were both properly outfitted, Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Shall I transfer us?”

Ada nodded. “Please.”

* * *

Hecate held out her hands for Ada’s cloak and tried to keep a safe distance as Ada handed it to her. She’d been mortified that morning to find herself curled around Ada’s pillow. Had the spell not worked and she embarrassed herself?  Ada had been just as gentle and bright as she often was in the morning but Hecate couldn’t help the feeling that there was something Ada wasn’t saying.

The bakery was full of the kind of knick knacks that Ada loved in a local shop and while Hecate found the figurines of bakers ridiculous, they made Ada smile. Hecate felt a thrill of inner triumph. She knew that the stress of performing for Agatha would continue to wear on Ada but perhaps if she could take her mind off it for a moment, it would help.

Hecate also wanted to spend time together that didn’t feel performative. She wanted the easy banter they often enjoyed during their winter holidays and the comfortable silences they shared without thinking too much about how someone else might interpret them. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn’t help steal the opportunity for a familiar respite.

Ada let out a soft sigh of delight next to her and Hecate turned to see what had prompted her response. “They have blueberry muffins and lemon scones. How did you know?”

Hecate shook her head. “I had no idea.” It wasn’t as if the pasties were particularly exotic but it pleased her to see Ada excited. Hecate looked to the plush booths around them. “Why don’t you pick a place to sit and I’ll order some?”

Ada’s eyes were dancing with gleam as she looked up at Hecate. “Did I secretly double your budget in my sleep?”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “What?”

Ada smiled, tilted her head, and was she fluttering her eyelashes? “I’m just curious as to what I did to deserve such treatment.”

“Oh,” replied Hecate, trying to think of something that didn’t betray the fact that Hecate simply wanted to make her happy. “I, well, I…” she trailed off.

“I’ll just find us a booth,” offered Ada, her smile less one of mirth and more apologetic. The kind she wore when she thought she’d committed some sort of offense.

“I’ll be sure to procure a large hot chocolate with your and blueberry muffins.”

Ada brightened and nodded. “Thank you, Hecate.”

She lingered long enough for Hecate to consider how much she wanted to lean forward to kiss Ada’s forehead. She almost gave into the impulse when Ada practically skipped to a booth near the large front window. The snow was falling quietly outside and Ada pressed her head against the glass to admire it.

Hecate took a deep breath and set her eyes forward toward the counter. She wished to remember the night before if only to have the ghost of memory of what it might have been like to hold Ada. She shook her head and stepped up in the queue to order.

* * *

Ada was in higher spirits when they waited in the lobby for lunch with Agatha. Breakfast had been more than enjoyable. She’d almost forgotten the true nature of why they were where they were. Other than the urge to reach over and touch Hecate’s cheek, their morning could have been just like one they might share at home. It was a comfort really, and she needed to think of a proper way to repay Hecate at some point.  

Ada looked around for Agatha, feeling the familiar sensation of gearing herself up to help her face whatever her sister had planned. Perhaps she was too worried, perhaps Agatha really was just interested to see if they were genuinely in love. Then Agatha appeared with a devious smile and Ada thought perhaps not.

“Good afternoon,” greeted Agatha as she started toward them, her hands on her hips.  

Ada managed a smile and nodded. “Good afternoon. I hope you slept well?”

Agatha shrugged. “I was up rather late assuring certain things would be in order.”

That didn’t sound promising. Ada tilted her head. “Oh?”

Agatha shook her head as she turned slightly. “Now, now, sister, wouldn’t want to ruin my surprises would you?”

Ada nodded as she heard Hecate scoff. She suppressed a smile at the sound. “Of course I wouldn’t.”

Agatha gave them both a long look. “You look… well rested.”

Hecate tilted her head as she stood a little closer to Ada. “We are.”

Agatha quirked an eyebrow. “Rather unlike happy newlyweds don’t you think?”

Ada rolled her eyes. “Would you like some sort of detailed outline of all the things we do, Agatha?”

Agatha chuckled darkly. “Could be interesting, but no thank you. Shall we go to lunch?”

Ada sighed and followed Agatha into the dining room with Hecate close behind. She managed to make it through lunch with a smile that proved difficult to maintain whilst Agatha went on about her many trips in the last year occasionally making small digs at Ada.  

Agatha quirked her eyebrow and took a sip of coffee. “It’s a wonder you ever managed to date my sister in the first place, Hecate.”

Hecate tightened and loosened her grip on her fork, setting it down with a soft clang. She folded her hands in her lap. “And why exactly do you think that?”

Ada tried to think of some way to move the conversation. The small insults had been one thing but Agatha was obviously gearing up for a larger blow and Ada did not want to take it.

Agatha shook her head. “Oh come now, Hecate, we’re family and I’d imagine you know Ada pretty well by now. I never pegged you as someone who might enjoy a woman with such a prudish bore of an attitude about sex.”

It shouldn’t hit Ada like it did. She was used to such statements from Agatha. It was nothing new. It was the implication of the statement though that felt like a blow to the stomach. The implication where no one-most especially someone like Hecate-would want her the way she was. She almost had a mind to produce Gwen’s survey as proof, but knew it would be trying to hard.

Ada wiped her mouth and rolled her eyes. “Is this how you plan to spend the entire holiday? Interrogating my wife?” Ada hoped Hecate wasn’t offended at the possessiveness in her tone.

Agatha scoffed. “I’m merely making conversation. The fact that she hasn’t answered already says so much.”

Hecate cleared her throat. “It is no business of yours or anyone else what we…” she paused and took a breath, “your sister is a kind and gorgeous woman and I’d rather not sit here and have you insinuate that I am not completely content in my marriage to her.”

Agatha shook her head. “You’re both so sensitive. As I said, I’m merely trying to make conversation and piece together this romance that I saw no evidence of in the four months I spent as headmistress.”

“Co-Headmistress,” offered Hecate as she took a sip of water.

Agatha rolled her eyes as she stuck a piece of bread in her mouth. “Still, you must admit the timing is suspect.”

Ada took a deep breath. “Is it so hard for you to believe someone might fall in love with me and actually want to be married to me? Do you honestly think so little of me, sister?”

Ada hadn’t known until the words were out of her mouth how deep the hurt ran if Agatha’s answers were yes. Ada knew they were playing a game and her marriage to Hecate was an act. However, she also realized that if Agatha couldn’t even think such happiness was possible for her, the trouble between them ran deeper than she’d ever let herself imagine.

Agatha sighed. “Goodness, Ada, there is no need to call for dramatics. Would I not be a good sister if I didn’t inquire so much? I’m only thinking of you and your wellbeing.”

The reassurance felt as hollow as most from Agatha ran. Suddenly there was a small brush of fingertips against Ada’s knuckles. Ada looked up to see Hecate’s eyes focused on her. Hecate’s brow was furrowed and she was looking at Ada as she often did when she was trying to assess exactly how to approach a problem. Ada appreciated the familiarity of the gesture and managed a sincere upturn of her lips. She opened her hand and Hecate’s fingers slipped through hers.

Ada gave Hecate a small squeeze. “I do appreciate your concern, Agatha but I think it’s misplaced.”

Agatha looked down at their hands and took a sip of water. “We shall see, I suppose.”

* * *

When Ada requested a little extra time before dinner, Hecate excused herself and ventured toward the bar with a book. It was only a few minutes before Agatha appeared next to her.

“Good evening, Hecate.”

“Agatha,” greeted Hecate, hoping in equal measure that Ada might join them soon or take longer. It was proving more and more difficult to watch Agatha try to break her sister down. Hecate could think of only a few other times in her life where she wanted to just let her magic loose and completely destroy another person.

_Ada loves her_ , Hecate reminded herself. It wasn’t Hecate’s place to understand. She was just here to help in any way possible.

“Where’s my dear sister? Something at lunch not agree with her?”

_You_ , thought Hecate. “She’ll be along shortly.”

Agatha shrugged. “Well, we might have a little chat now in the meantime.”

Hecate closed her book but didn’t turn to look at Agatha. “What is it you’d like to chat about?”

Agatha quirked an eyebrow. “Tell me what she offered you.”

Hecate turned to her then, her head tilted. “Pardon?”

Agatha’s face grew dark as she glared at Hecate. “You can’t possibly sit there and tell me you wanted to marry her. That all of the sudden you realized you were madly in love with her after I left. You barely tolerate her, Hecate.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. It amazed her how incredibly off base Agatha was in her observations. “I’m not sure what you thought you observed in the fortunately short time you failed at running Cackle’s but there is no way my relation to your sister could be categorized as barely tolerable.”

Agatha sat up straighter and took a sip of wine. She gave Hecate a look that made Hecate’s skin crawl. Hecate did her best to tamp down her irritation. She didn’t want Ada to feel the need to intervene. Moreover, Agatha was bound to continue this parade of insults during dinner and Hecate needed to pace herself to make it through.

“Still,” said Agatha after a few moments, “I find the attraction hard to believe. You are a formidable woman, Hecate and you strive for perfection in all things. I can barely see how kind little Ada truly fits the bill in what you want for a partner.”

Hecate stood up. “And there you would be wrong.” She turned out of the bar and made her way to the ladies. There was only so much she could take without giving into the urge to hurt Agatha. She missed Agatha’s sinister smile as she stormed away.

* * *

Ada pulled her cardigan a little closer as she neared Agatha in the hallway. It had taken so much longer to get ready than she planned and she’d worried that Hecate would be angry at the possible time alone with Agatha. “Good evening,” she greeted.  

Agatha turned with a quirked eyebrow. “Yes, it is very good isn’t it?”

There was something odd about the way Agatha answered but Ada couldn’t discern what it was. Ada knitted her eyebrows as she looked around. “Where is Hecate?”

Agatha nodded and pointed. “A little too busy for us it seems.”

Ada followed Agatha’s point and saw Hecate sitting in a stool at the bar. There was a woman talking to her. She was a little taller than Ada, blonde hair, a little thinner and a bright smile. The woman was leaning in close and twirling a piece of hair through her finger. Ada bit her lip as Agatha chuckled next to her.

“Worried about something?”

Ada shook her head and tried to walk closer to Hecate but hit some sort of invisible barrier.

Agatha tsked in a manner reminiscent of their mother. “She’s your wife, is she not? You trust her, so I’m sure a little _temptation_ isn’t enough to sway her.”

Ada sighed. She watched as the woman giggled and winked to Hecate. Ada wished she could hear what they were saying. She felt irritation rise in her and after a few moments she realized it wasn’t just her own. She squinted as she took in Hecate and the woman again. Hecate’s shoulders were tense and her hand was clutched around the edge of the bar. Ada smiled briefly.

“How long are you planning to wait?”

Agatha rolled her eyes and huffed. “A few more minutes won’t hurt.”

Ada could hear the desperation in Agatha’s tone. She shrugged her shoulders as she felt Hecate’s irritation continue to rise. She’d go to her but she was sure Hecate could handle herself and moreover, Agatha needed to see her do so. Suddenly, Hecate stood up and turned away from the woman. She caught sight of Ada and Agatha and tilted her head in confusion. Agatha finally relented and dropped her barrier.

Ada moved toward Hecate and took her hand. “Alright, dear?” Hecate’s hand shook slightly and Ada gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Hecate sighed. “Yes, though I’m unsure of when no became such a hard word to understand.” Her shoulders relaxed a fraction as Ada ran a thumb over her knuckles.

“Perhaps someone assumed you were just playing hard to get,” offered Agatha as she gave Hecate an unimpressed once over, “though I can’t imagine where they’d get that impression.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “Hard to get?”

Ada shook her head and started toward the dining room. “I’m famished.”

They made their way in and Ada tried not to smile at Agatha’s defeated look all through dinner. She knew they were still only in the first couple of days but if she was keeping score, she’d definitely assert that they’d won this round.

* * *

Ada unclasped her necklace and laid it on her nightstand. “I suppose we can count tonight as a point in our favor.”

Hecate nodded slowly as she waved her hand for her folded nightdress. She wanted to tell Ada about the woman who made her skin crawl and the earlier conversation with Agatha. She wanted to reassure Ada that she couldn’t be so easily baited. She just wasn’t sure if it was something Ada might like to know.

“Yes,” replied Hecate as she moved toward the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. _You look lonely,_ the woman had said. A thin pickup line, but it caused Hecate to wonder if she did indeed look as unhappy and desperate as the woman indicated. Otherwise why would she have been so insistent?

There was a soft knock on the door. “I was going to order some tea. Would you like anything else?”

Hecate smiled and shook her head. “No, thank you.”

She heard Ada shuffle away and looked up to catch herself in the mirror. Her face was relaxed and her smile bordered on ridiculous. That wasn’t the face of a lonely woman, but it was something. Something that Hecate didn’t know how to name. She enjoyed her time with Ada. She was certain of that much. What was this sudden yearning for more?

She rolled her eyes. She was starting to muddle things and become attached in ways she was sure Ada might not appreciate. She called up her magic and felt a slight fatigue. Would she have enough energy to set a barrier spell tonight? Ada hadn’t mentioned it and thus she might not mind if Hecate didn’t. Hecate shook her head. She couldn’t run the risk. Besides, what would she do if she woke up to Ada’s horror at her arms around her?

She sighed, washed her face and took her hair down. It was disarming being this close to one another and want it more than she could express. She wished she could blame it on proximity but the truth was there were more than a few Fridays when she stepped into Ada’s rooms hoping to linger rather than transfer immediately. She clicked her fingers for her nightdress. They had five more days. Surely, she could survive this.

Hecate walked out to find the tea service already delivered and Ada changed into her familiar pink robe. Ada smiled up at her and in the warm glow of the room, Hecate could imagine, if just for a moment, that they truly were married and spending an evening commiserating over ridiculous family members.

“Their petit a fours are delicious. I really think you should try one,” stated Ada as she popped a light green one into her mouth. Hecate felt a strange flutter in her stomach as she paid witness to the delight on Ada’s face.

Hecate busied herself pouring tea then settled into an armchair. “Perhaps another time.”

Ada shrugged as she made her own cup and sat opposite Hecate. “Your loss.”

Hecate hummed as she took a sip of tea and felt the warmth flood her body. She closed her eyes and let herself relish in this small bit of pleasure. After a moment or two, she realized Ada was calling out to her.  

Hecate blinked her eyes open and turned. “I’m sorry?”

Ada tilted her head. “You looked miles away, are you all right? I know all of this pretending must be exhausting.”

Hecate shook her head. “Your sister is exhausting and her meddling ridiculous.”

Ada nodded. “I wish I could have warned you about the setup.” She paused a moment. “The woman was pretty. Agatha’s intentions are not the best in nature but her taste is decent.”

So the woman had been Agatha’s doing? Hecate pursed her lips. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Not your type then?” Ada’s tone was light, but there was something about the question that didn’t land quite right with Hecate. Something Ada didn’t say and Hecate couldn’t discern.  

Hecate turned toward the fire and took another sip of her tea. “Not in the least.”

“What would you say is your type?” asked Ada.

Hecate turned toward her. Ada’s smile was hesitant as she took a sip of tea and averted Hecate’s gaze. Hecate tapped on the side of her teacup. She didn’t know how to explain that her type usually boiled down to women who only wanted her for a few of her traits then grew tired of her intensity. Well, she supposed pattern didn’t always imply type. It was likely Ada was looking for a simpler answer like brunettes with glasses.

“I don’t know if I could say.”

Ada waved a hand in dismissal. “I’m sorry if it’s too--”

Hecate shook her head. “If there is anyone allowed to ask without my wanting to hex them, it’s you, Ada.” She paused and set her teacup on the coffee table. She sighed as she turned to the fire, “I just apologize that I don’t… that is, I don’t know how to phrase it.”

Ada shook her head. “You don’t have to. I was just curious.” She waited a few moments then added, “may I ask you something?”

Hecate nodded slowly as she turned to meet Ada’s eyes. She hoped this question wouldn’t be like the last. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to share with Ada, but she was afraid that if the questioning continued, she’d end up confessing that the only woman who seemed her type at the moment was sitting right across from her.  

Ada took a deep breath. “Why didn’t you tell me you needed a barrier spell?”

Hecate’s eyebrows shot up. “I, I’m sorry, I just wanted to…” she trailed off.

“I had hoped,” sighed Ada as she watched the fire, “that you could tell me if you needed space or something of that nature.”

Hecate tried her best to choose her words in a way that would make the most sense. “It’s not,” she sighed and stared at the fire, “that is, I didn’t want you to be… uncomfortable with me.” She wrung her hands in her lap.

Ada furrowed her brow. “Uncomfortable with you?”

Hecate took a deep breath. “I have a tendency to, well reach out in my sleep and I didn’t, that is I wouldn’t want you to, to misinterpret my intentions.”

Ada looked at her a long moment and Hecate thought she saw a flash of disappointment cross Ada’s face. Ada offered a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’m not uncomfortable with you, Hecate. I’ve told you I trust you and I mean that.” She placed her teacup on the table next to Hecate’s.

There was something in Hecate that urged her to explain more. “But, but if, if you woke and I, I--”

Ada shook her head. “You aren’t responsible for what happens in your sleep, Hecate. We can use the barrier spell again if it makes you more comfortable.”

Hecate bit her bottom lip. “If you truly don’t mind.”

“Not in the least. Would you like me to cast it this time?”

“I think I can manage,” answered Hecate though she wasn’t completely sure. She didn’t want Ada overextending herself due to Hecate’s failings.

Ada hummed and folded her hands in her lap. Hecate felt an emotion that wasn’t her own but it receded as quickly as it rose in her. Hecate had never wished more that she could just ask Ada what she might be feeling.

“I think I’ll retire early if you have no objections,” stated Ada as she stood.

Hecate shook her head and looked back toward the fire. She didn’t know what caused Ada’s sigh while she moved into the loo but she felt like there was something that needed fixing and she had no idea how to mend it.  

* * *

Ada walked into the lobby the next afternoon with Hecate just a half step behind. Ada was trying her best to look unaffected. She had no right to be upset. There had been a moment the evening before. A moment when she thought Hecate might confess that the reason for her barrier spell was a fear that Ada might not return her affections. Ada had started to let herself believe that her own affection might be reflected in Hecate. There was the evidence of Hecate hugging her pillow, the looks that seemed longer and more affectionate in nature, and the compliments Hecate paid her sometimes out of earshot of Agatha. Ada had begun to hope her earlier assumption that her affections might not be returned wasn’t as sure as she thought.

Ada had been wrong, and Hecate stated that her intentions were nowhere near what Ada longed for. She had no right to be upset. Ada needed more than ever to put these foolish notions about something more with Hecate out of her mind. She shook her head as they got closer to Agatha, who was flipping through a magazine and looking rather excited. That didn’t bode well.

Ada cleared her throat as she neared Agatha. “Good afternoon.”

Agatha vanished the magazine. “Afternoon,” she smiled in a way that made Ada’s stomach turn, “I have a surprise for you sister.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “A surprise?”

Agatha stood and pointed toward the lobby doors as a tall brunette woman with long curly hair waltzed in. Ada let out a small gasp as the woman approached them. It couldn’t possibly be.

The woman smiled wide and opened her arms. “Ada, darling, it’s so wonderful to see you.”

Ada took a step back and would fallen against Hecate’s front if Hecate hadn’t reached out to steady her. Ada let out a deep breath and focused on Hecate’s gentle grip to ground her.

“H-hello, Demetria,” managed Ada. Ada shook her head thinking she might be able to make the woman in front of her disappear. As she blinked a few times, Demetria remained just as clear before her.  Demetria Nettle, with her wild curly hair, her wondrous spirit, and that sweet seductive smile that Ada remembered all too well.

Demetria’s face fell and she dropped her arms as Ada didn’t make any move toward her. She looked over at Agatha. “You said she’d be happy to see me.”

Agatha shrugged. “I thought she would be. Now, Ada, is this any way to treat the woman who was almost your wife?”

Ada felt herself start to shake as Agatha spoke. _It’s the way to treat a woman who left me for you_ , she thought but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything. She knew Agatha would try something bigger in her attempts to prove Ada and Hecate’s marriage a farce, but she couldn’t have predicted in her wildest of dreams that Agatha would go this far. She felt Hecate start to stroke her thumb along Ada’s bicep.

“Ada?” she asked softly.

Ada looked up at her and almost cried. There was so much to tell her and so much worry in Hecate’s eyes. She took a deep breath and knew if nothing else she needed to ease that worry.

“I’m alright,” she answered, straightening her shoulders as best she could and repositioning herself with her arm around Hecate’s waist. Hecate settled into the embrace quickly. Ada gestured between Demetria and Hecate. “Hecate, this is Demetria and Demetria, this is my wife, Hecate Hardbroom.” Ada hoped the pride in her voice sounded genuine because she did feel proud in that moment to have Hecate beside her.

Demetria gave Hecate a once over. “Your… wife? Agatha left out that small detail.”

Hecate stiffened slightly and quirked an eyebrow. “Seems she’s full of surprises for everyone.”

Demetria turned to Hecate and bowed. “Well met, Hecate was it?”

Hecate returned the greeting though her tone was nothing close to friendly when she spoke. “Yes, though I don’t think I’ve heard you mentioned before.”

Ada looked up at Hecate and hoped there wasn’t judgment in that. It wasn’t that Ada was hiding Demetria from Hecate, it was more that Ada wondered if she would ever even come up. Ada turned back to Demetria, whose face fell as their eyes met. Oh, how Ada used to love that face all wide with wonder or scrunched in concentration. Demetria was always so expressive and this was one of Ada’s least favorite: disappointment.

“Are you ashamed of me, Ada?” she asked, her voice laced with a shallow hurt.

_I should be_ , thought Ada. She shook her head. “No, Demetria, of course not.” She hated herself for how quickly she felt the need to reassure the woman who so carelessly broke her heart twelve years prior.

Demetria smiled. “Good then, I’d hate to think we wouldn’t have at least a little fun. How was your wedding? Did you bring pictures? How is Cackle’s?”

Ada cleared her throat. “It was lovely and we have a few. Cackle’s is well. Hecate is our potions mistress and my deputy head.”

Demetria nodded slowly. “Oh,” she replied clearly unimpressed. “Well that sounds like good news.”

“Hardly news,” commented Agatha. “Ada, why don’t you and Demetria catch up while Hecate and I go check on our reservation?”

Ada looked up at Hecate and nodded. She needed time to process this, and perhaps a few short words with Demetria might smooth over what was sure to be a trying meal. Hecate looked a little surprised but nodded in return before following Agatha.

Demetria looked to Hecate and Agatha’s retreating forms a moment before she commented, “She seems... quiet.”

Ada took a deep breath as she heard the unspoken _boring_ and _dull_ in Demetria’s tone. “She is,” started Ada as she managed a smile in Hecate’s direction. “Demetria, why on Earth are you here?”

Demetria pouted. “Oh Ada, twelve years and not even the least bit curious about me? We used to have such fun.”

“I’ve been in the same place those twelve years if you wanted to see me so much,” stated Ada. Those twelve years had changed Ada even if she hadn’t ventured further than Cackle’s. She refused to pretend that anything was less than strained with her ex-fiance.  

“I wanted to see you, Ada,” said Demetria in a tone that used to make Ada go weak in the knees.

Ada was glad it didn’t have quite the same effect now. “And see me you have. Would you like to go into lunch?”

Lunch was as tense and horrible as Ada could have suspected. It was hard enough hearing about how wonderful Demetria’s life had been in the last few years, but the smug smile on Agatha’s face was the worst of it all. Ada felt her rage rise up in her and did her best not to explode during the meal.

Agatha winked at Demetria. “Demetria, why don’t you tell Hecate about the time you and Ada went skinny dipping in the pond at Cackle’s?”

Ada sighed. “That was you, Agatha.”

Agatha chuckled. “Oh, so it was.”

Demetria smiled at Ada. “We had our own times though, Ada.” She turned toward Hecate. “I’m sure it’s nothing too shocking for you. Ada was never up for my more elaborate suggestions.”

Ada rolled her eyes. “Forgive me if I don’t see the point in streaking across a hotel lawn in front of my colleagues.”

Ada caught Hecate’s slight eyebrow raise and thought _Please don’t judge me_. As time went on and Demetria continued to share details that made Ada both blush and seethe, Ada considered a time spell to speed up the meal.  

As soon as they were finished, she grabbed Hecate’s hand and transferred to their bedroom door.  

* * *

Hecate sighed as she locked the door behind them. Why hadn’t Ada just told her about Demetria? Not that she was owed all of Ada’s history, but this seemed a pretty significant omission. Ada hadn’t exactly been secretive in sharing things about herself. This felt irregular. Then there was Demetria herself. It had been some time since Hecate met someone so open and careless with their affections. She’d heard of Demetria’s work in experimental healing but she hadn’t paid it much mind beyond a few potions adjustments. It wasn’t Hecate’s chosen field of study, but Demetria’s brilliance was evident even if her personality left Hecate slightly unnerved.  

Ada paced in the middle of the room. “How dare she! Agatha has done some hurtful things but this, this,” she said as she stopped and hung her head.

Hecate opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it as Ada shook her head and resumed pacing. It was clear she was just getting started.

“We’re already here at her insistence. We’ve done everything she’s asked. I stood there while she threw some random woman at you and all just to prove ourselves and then she.. She just…” Ada shook her head and took a deep breath. “This is the most underhanded, hurtful… goodness can you believe? Of all the things she could…”

Hecate shook her head and tried to catch what Ada was saying but it was coming out in unfinished bits and curses. Hecate tried to tap down her own irritation while feeling the onset of Ada’s rage. She hadn’t missed Agatha’s looks of triumph at lunch. Triumph in rattling Ada and confusing Hecate. If Ada had just mentioned this woman, Hecate could have been prepared. She could have managed a lunch without her mouth agape like a fish unable to get a word in.

Ada continued her pacing and her rage felt as if it might overwhelm Hecate. Hecate bit her lip and tried to push her own irritation down to make room for the rage.

Ada raised a fist in the air. “We can’t let her win, can’t let her--”

It was all too much; the rage, her irritation, the confusion over this information that for whatever reason Ada kept from her. The weight of emotion left Hecate with no choice but to say something.

“You didn’t tell me,” snapped Hecate.

Ada stopped pacing and turned. “Pardon?”

Hecate sighed at the look on Ada’s face. It was unfair to ask for any explanation especially when Hecate wasn’t a spouse in the true sense. Still, Hecate could only help Ada if she was in possession of all the facts. “It’s, you just didn’t...” Hecate shook her head and cursed her inability to form a coherent sentence.

Ada dropped her arms and tilted her head. She pressed a hand to her middle and Hecate wondered if she’d finally felt Hecate’s irritation. “You can say it, Hecate.”

Hecate looked up to the ceiling and closed her eyes. She needed to go slower. She took a deep breath and faced Ada on her exhale. “You didn’t tell me about her. You didn’t warn me and I could see in Agatha’s face that she already guessed at that. You, you said we can’t be thrown off and you didn’t tell me.”

Ada looked rather helpless in that moment as her eyes flitted across the room and she wrung her hands. Hecate almost wanted to take her words back but Ada insisted she could speak.  It pained Hecate to see her struggle but if Hecate had been expected to be held accountable for vital pieces of information she hadn’t shared, so must Ada. Hecate sighed as she crossed her arms and waited for Ada to speak.

Ada dropped her hands and placed them on her hips. “You’re right. I-I should have told you. It was what I was trying to avoid the first day when Agatha mentioned our family bracelets.” She sighed and looked over at the fireplace. “I should have known then she might try this.”

Hecate moved to stand next to the chair opposite Ada and stared at the fireplace with her. “Help me understand what she’s tried so we can stop it.” There had to be more Ada wasn’t saying and if Hecate could know more, there had to be a way to help. A way to ensure Agatha wouldn’t emerge triumphant.

Ada looked up at her then, her eyes searching Hecate’s. Hecate wasn’t sure if Ada found what she was looking for but she eventually nodded. “Of course.” She gestured toward the chairs and they sat in unison.

Ada wrung her hands in her lap and Hecate ached to reach out and still them. “It’s hard to know where to start.”

Hecate nodded. “If it’s too much, I--”

Ada lifted a hand. “No, Hecate, you’re right. I should have thought of this and told you. It wasn’t fair of me not to think,” she paused and glanced up at Hecate’s face with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “it’s just I need a moment to figure out how to start.”

Ada sighed and turned toward the fireplace. “I met Demetria at Mona’s midsummer party, two years before you came to Cackle’s. She was charming and beautiful. We got on pretty well and I asked her to dinner. It was a bit of a whirlwind, as Demetria often inspires. We’d only been together a few months before I thought we might get married.”

Ada sighed and looked at her lap. “I couldn’t see all of the ways we were wrong then or think about how odd her interest in Agatha was. We were to be married and I reasoned that a bond with my sister might be helpful.” Ada pulled her index finger between her teeth before she released it and leaned her chin on her fist. “I was excited to see how much fun they had together. I started to think that family holidays might be a little easier. Then the day I picked out my wedding dress, I returned to Cackle’s early and found them in a heap on the floor of my sitting room.”

Hecate tried to tamp down the anger that rose inside her and kept her face as open as she could. Ada took a deep breath and finally met her eyes.

“The worst part is she didn’t even look guilty. She looked more angry with me. She claimed I drove her to it. I even,” she sighed and looked down at her lap, “I even offered to do better, to give her whatever she wanted but in the end, she returned the ring I gave her and went on holiday with Agatha.”

Hecate leaned back slightly trying to process the whole story. The nerve of that woman and moreover, Agatha to bring this all back. Hecate felt a hurt rise in her and realized it was Ada. She turned to find Ada’s head bowed and she knew it was only a matter of time before Ada’s tears started.

“Ada,” she called quietly.

Ada sniffled as she looked up at her. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Hecate shook her head. “It’s alright. Is there anything else? Anything more she might throw at us?”

Ada shook her head slowly in return. “No, I’d reckon this is the lowest.”

Hecate caught Ada’s gaze and kept her own steady as she promised, “We won’t let her win.”  

* * *

Ada tried not to rip her napkin in pieces as Demetria chattered on about her research and other exploits of the last decade. Ada used to sit enraptured by Demetria’s voice for however long the other woman wished to speak. Now it felt akin to torture.

Hecate leaned toward her and scanned her face. Ada smiled. She didn’t want her to worry. Moreover, she didn’t deserve that worry since she hadn’t even mentioned her failed engagement. Hecate though, ever loyal, true and understanding, still looked out for her and Ada may never know how to repay such a debt.

“Any exciting new research for you in spell science, Ada? I know you were working through weather spells a few years ago.”

Ada shook her head. “I don’t have much time for research unfortunately.” Ada thought of her organizational spreadsheets and worrying if her departments had enough supplies to teach their subjects. It didn’t leave a lot of time and energy to fully take part in the curriculum. When held up against Demetria’s work, the last decade of running the school left Ada feeling as if she hadn’t achieved enough, just kept her school afloat.

Agatha rolled her eyes. “Oh yes, the ever dutiful headmistress. I hardly believed you had time to find romance either.”

“One finds time for things that are important,” offered Hecate and Ada felt a small flutter of pride at the statement. Hecate’s expression was steadfast and Ada had never been more thankful for her solid resolve.

“So I’m guessing you’ve figured out the secret in how to get Ada away from her desk every once in a while?” asked Demetria as she glared at Hecate.

“Perhaps the secret is not to ask so much of a woman who already gives everything she has to her work,” replied Hecate as she leaned forward. Ada noticed Hecate’s hand curl into a fist and she reached over to steady it.

Agatha narrowed her eyes at Ada’s hand on Hecate’s. “I doubt she leaves much, Demetria. It was probably part of the appeal, as Hecate is just as rooted to that school.”

Ada glared at Agatha. Agatha paid her no mind as she moved her focus to Demetria.

“It’s a shame that you don’t leave much time for more adventure in your life, Ada,” said Demetria, her tone as close to sweet as she could manage.

_You’re never spontaneous, you’d never just fly to Paris with me, it’s always about your beloved school_. The old excuses for why Demetria couldn’t stay replayed in Ada’s head.

“I happen to enjoy my life immensely,” replied Ada though there was a slight quiver in her voice.

Agatha quirked an eyebrow. “Well, I must say I’m impressed you took a chance on a relationship, Ada, especially with a staff member. You aren’t normally one for a potential scandal.”

Ada opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure of how to counter her sister’s statement.

“We broke no rules or statues in pursuing a relationship,” stated Hecate.

“Of course not,” started Agatha, “because where would be the fun in that? Honestly, Hecate, I’m surprised you managed to get her in the sack at all. Unless this marriage is a chaste one, which also wouldn’t shock me.”

Ada stood suddenly and threw her napkin on the table. “If you’ll excuse me.”

* * *

Hecate knocked lightly on the ladies’ door. “Ada?” The door clicked open and Hecate stepped in to find Ada furiously wiping at her eyes.

Ada looked up at her and shook her head. “I’m sorry. I’m probably taking too long.”

Hecate stepped in closer as she closed the door. “You take all the time you need.”

Ada sighed, splashing a bit of water on her face. Hecate took in her red rimmed eyes and bright red bottom lip. She could imagine her pacing, crying, and biting her lip for the past five minutes. Hecate could take out both Agatha and Demetria in one fell swoop but she knew it wouldn’t do them any good. The more they reacted, the more Agatha suspected.

Ada took a few deep breaths before she placed her hands on the sink. “You shouldn’t have to go through this.”

Hecate moved a little closer as another witch walked in. “Ada, this is not your fault. As I’ve said before, I wouldn’t agree to something I couldn’t manage.”

Ada sniffled and Hecate produced a handkerchief. Ada wiped at the corner of her eyes and chuckled softly.

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “What is it?”

Ada smiled up at her and Hecate was relieved to see it was genuine. “Just something Aunt Gertrude said once about Aunt Jo.”

Hecate tilted her head. “Oh?”

Ada ducked her head and looked almost shy as she wrung Hecate’s handkerchief in her hands. Normally Hecate would be a little irritated that the cloth was in danger of being torn but she found herself more curious about what Ada might say.

Ada looked up again, handing the cloth back and focusing on Hecate’s shoulder. “That it was useful to have someone on hand to help stop her from crying a river sometimes.”

Ada reached up and squeezed Hecate’s bicep. Hecate leaned into the familiar gesture and fought the urge to place her hand over Ada’s.

Hecate peered down at her and managed a small smile. “I’m glad to see you haven’t cried a river.”

Ada smiled and met her eyes. “Thank you. I owe you a great debt and when we get home, perhaps you can think of a way for me to repay it?”

“No need,” replied Hecate.

Ada winked. “Don’t be so quick to turn down the offer, Hecate. I know you’d like some storage in the east wing for a new lab.”

_All I want is for you to be all right_ , thought Hecate. She rolled her eyes playfully. “Let’s go back.”

Hecate was glad to see Ada in slightly better spirits as they got through the rest of dinner. Hecate almost protested Agatha’s invitation for Ada to spend the morning with her but Ada had smiled and nodded her consent before Hecate could get a word in.

Hecate sighed. She was worried she might snap before this was all through. As time wore on, she failed to see the real purpose. It seemed no gesture was large enough to convince Agatha they were sincere.   

* * *

Hecate looked up from her book as Ada walked into the room the next afternoon and couldn’t help her eyebrows shoot up on her face. “H-hello.”

Ada was in the tightest dress Hecate had ever seen her wear and heels which Hecate knew Ada wouldn’t have picked for herself. She had more makeup on than Hecate had ever seen and her red lipstick made her look more like Agatha than herself. She wore a hesitant smile as she placed her shopping bag on a chair. She twirled a little, offering a chance for Hecate to take her in from a few different angles.

“What do you think?”

Ada was beautiful, a fact Hecate couldn’t deny. She had thought it the first time they’d met, despite disagreeing with a lot of Ada’s teaching practices. Her smile was always brilliant and there was something about her teasing chuckle that always captivated Hecate. Then there were Ada’s curves and the way she walked when she commanded a staff meeting or even the gentle way she leaned in when comforting a student.

Sadly, not much of that was present in the way Ada carried herself at this moment. Her face ached for approval in a way that made Hecate unsure of how to answer her question. Hecate took a long look and realized what seemed so out of place. Ada was uncomfortable. Hecate wanted to tell her that she didn’t have to do this, moreover, she wanted to know why Ada felt she had to.

“It’s… different,” offered Hecate and once it left her mouth and Ada’s face fell, she knew it was the wrong thing to say. Ada shook her head and grabbed her bag moving toward the bathroom.

Hecate leapt up to follow her but she was a few seconds too late. Ada transferred quickly into the bathroom and shut the door. After a few moments, Hecate took a few slow steps toward the door. There was a deep sadness coming from Ada and she wanted so much to try and help. She knocked softly.

“Ada?”

The answering sniffle tore at Hecate’s heart. “I’ll be fine in a moment.”

Hecate bit her lip. “I, I’m sorry if I--”

“No,” interrupted Ada. “It’s, it’s not your fault, I’m…” she trailed off and Hecate wished so much that she could see her.  Though she did not have the courage to ask, she wanted to hold her as well.

“I, I didn’t mean to upset you. You look nice, it’s just, it’s not,” tried Hecate. She sighed, trying to find the right words. _It doesn’t seem like you_ , _You look uncomfortable, I don’t understand_ , but every statement was too difficult to figure out how to say.

“It’s not enough,” whispered Ada in a tone so broken and hurt that Hecate stumbled from the weight of it.

“Not enough?” asked Hecate. She placed a hand on the door. The urge to comfort Ada grew so strong that she almost wished the Hestia connection would allow Ada to feel it. There was silence for a few minutes with only the occasional sniffle and whimper from Ada. Hecate wanted to help, eradicate whatever hurt was in Ada’s voice. She stayed at the door knowing she couldn’t push but also desperately hoping Ada might explain things and give Hecate some idea on how to fix them.

“I agreed to Agatha’s offer to go shopping which is something we haven’t done in,” Ada let out a wistful sigh, “years and I wanted to, well, I wanted her advice though I don’t…” she mumbled the rest of her statement.  

“I just don’t understand, Ada, why would you want,” Hecate paused and sighed, “ _fashion_ advice from your sister?”

“Because I, I want to understand what it is I’m, I’m,” she stopped and started to sob.

Hecate’s hand flew to the doorknob. “Ada?” only more tears and a sob answered her, “Ada, please let me in.”

It took several moments and the agony of hearing Ada cry before the door clicked open. Hecate tilted her head down at Ada’s face wet with tears and an anguish Hecate had never seen before. Hecate handed her a handkerchief and hesitated a moment before she laid a gentle hand on Ada’s shoulder leading her to sit on their bed.

Hecate didn’t know where to place herself so she just stood close to the edge of the bed. They stayed like that until Ada finally spoke.

“I let her get into my head.”

“Agatha?”

Ada nodded. “In a way, but Demetria too. I wondered for years what made her want someone like Agatha. I never got a true answer and with her here, it’s just… I don’t want her, mind, I know that enough but there is a part of me, a past part of me that wants her to want me just so I can say no.”

Hecate nodded slowly. “So you asked Agatha for advice?” Hecate hoped her tone wouldn’t be read as condescending. The sad smile Ada wore as she looked up at her confirmed that it wasn’t.

“Ridiculous, isn’t it?” Ada looked down at her clothes. “Just like me in this dress.”

Hecate looked at Ada a long moment. Ridiculous was the last word she’d use but she didn’t have an alternate word she was brave enough to offer so she shook her head. “You’re not ridiculous, Ada.”

Ada folded Hecate’s handkerchief. “You are entirely too kind.”

Hecate huffed. “There are not many who would make such an accusation.”

Ada shook her head. “There are not many who know you like I do.”

Hecate felt her heart tinge at Ada’s statement. She eased onto the bed and reached for one of Ada’s hands but stopped herself, dropping her hand in her own lap. “Ada, I can’t think of a legitimate reason why anyone would pick Agatha over you. I,” she paused and looked up at the ceiling trying to gather her thoughts before she continued, “I don’t know exactly what you’re going through, but I don’t find it ridiculous that you would want to do something in response to someone who hurt you.”

Ada nodded slowly. “I wish I didn’t feel this way.”

Hecate considered her a moment. “Perhaps there’s a better course of action?”

“I’m sure, but what it is remains unclear to me,” offered Ada.

“We’ll find it.”

Ada tilted her head. “You think so?”

Hecate nodded. “I know so.”

* * *

Hecate greeted Demetria and Agatha at the door of the restaurant. “Well met.” she said as she bowed slightly

Demetria bowed in return but Agatha only had eyes for the door as she lifted an eyebrow. “Where is my sister?”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow as she adjusted her shawl. “Parking our brooms. You didn’t exactly pick an easy location.” The restaurant was tucked on the side of the mountain a half hour flight from their inn. Hecate was sure it was deemed picturesque in the daylight but navigation had been difficult with the night and snowfall.  

Ada came into view a moment later and Demetria moved at the same time as Hecate toward her. Hecate felt a flush of something inside her. It didn’t take long to recognize it as desire and it took a moment to realize it wasn’t her own. Her heart sank at the realization when she saw Ada nod at Demetria.

“You look nice, Demetria,” said Ada before she looped her hand into Hecate’s arm.

“As do you, Ada,” replied Demetria as her eyes lingered longer than Hecate liked over Ada’s dress. At least it had the effect Ada was hoping for, though Hecate questioned Ada’s earlier reassurance at not wanting Demetria.

Agatha looked at Ada’s dress. “I don’t remember picking that one.”

Ada sighed. “Because you didn’t. Shall we go in or would you like to stand here all evening?”

Agatha gestured with an arm toward the dining room. “After the newlyweds.”

Ada squeezed Hecate’s arm as they made their way to the dining room. Hecate tried hard to concentrate on where she was walking and not wonder at the waves of desire that continued to radiate off of Ada. She worried that if she looked down, she’d just catch Ada staring at Demetria.  

Hecate noticed a small hallway on their way to the table and was suddenly struck with a perfect end to their plan to prove Agatha and Demetria wrong.  

“If you’ll excuse us one moment,” said Hecate as the waitress pointed out their table.

Hecate gently took Ada’s wrist and pulled her into a nearby corridor. “I have an idea.”

Ada nodded. “Yes, the dress, arriving later to dinner, it’s worked a treat I think.”

Hecate nodded “Well, yes that, but there needs to be a bigger finish.” She swallowed thickly and reminded herself that this was the best route to take even if it was hard to explain, “It involves a, well a h-higher level of, physical, um, closeness than we’ve demonstrated before.”

Ada’s cheeks started to color in an almost perfect match to her dress. “Oh, well, I think I, that is, we will be fine?”

Hecate gave her a long look and inquired, “Are you certain?”

_Do you truly not want her,_ Hecate almost asked but she found herself afraid of the real answer.

Ada gave Hecate’s hand a squeeze. “I trust you, Hecate, and I want this to be settled. I’m guessing your idea will probably help that.”

“That is my hope,” offered Hecate.

“All right,” started Ada, “what is it?”

“I noticed an alcove near the ladies on the way in and I think,” she paused and tried to will her words to work quicker than usual as they were most likely running out of prep time, “I could prop you up on it and we could, well, we could--”

“Kiss?” offered Ada.

Hecate nodded. “Among a few other things.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “What other things?”

Hecate sighed and took a look up at the ceiling. When she gathered enough strength she looked back down at Ada but kept her eyes trained on her shoulder. “Agatha thinks you’re too prudish and Demetria said it was your lack of adventure that made her leave. So I thought if, well if it looked like we might be, well,” she sighed and cursed her inability to just say the words plainly, “h-having, uh, well.. You know in public it might sway both opinions?”

“Oh,” said Ada.

Hecate shook her head. It was a ridiculous idea and hadn’t she just come to the conclusion that no act they could perform would sway Agatha? “I’m sorry, Ada, it’s a silly idea and I mean it isn’t honestly their business not to mention logistics are--”

“Yes,” whispered Ada.

Hecate’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m sorry?”

“Yes,” stated Ada more clearly. “It’s a good idea and providing enough cover it only has to look like it, we don’t actually have to…”

“Of course not, I wouldn’t ask you to, not because, well it--”

Ada gave her arm a squeeze. “It’s alright, Hecate, I understand. So some kissing and perhaps adjusting my skirt in the right way.”

Hecate felt her cheeks go ablaze as she nodded. “You can let me know if anything is uncomfortable or we can always stop.”

Ada smiled. “Thank you, Hecate, and,” she paused and ducked her head, “I’m sorry for all of this.”

Hecate moved her hand to rest on top of Ada’s. “There is no need to apologize, Ada. Seeing as how you will not just let me hex this woman and your sister, we have to result to alternate schemes.”

Ada’s answering chuckle made Hecate’s heart leap. “That is true.” She looked around. “We should probably get back. We can try after dinner. There should be dancing which is the perfect time to slip away.”

Hecate nodded and led Ada back to their table.

* * *

Ada tried not to get lost in how wonderful it felt to dance with Hecate. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t danced over the years at a spare conference or the magic council Yule ball, but this was different. They didn’t keep the same professional distance and Ada could give into the urge to rest her head against Hecate’s chest. The resolve to not lose herself wasn’t helped by the light strokes of Hecate’s hand at her back.

When the current song ended, Hecate whispered. “It’s time.” It took Ada a moment before she nodded and followed Hecate out of the dining room.

They reached the alcove and Ada almost suggested transferring herself up when Hecate waved her hands and bent to lift her. Ada sensed an increased strength spell and tried not to swoon at the action. She settled on the small space and bent to lift her dress. She was stopped by Hecate’s gentle hand.

Ada looked up to see Hecate’s terrified eyes staring down at her. Ada dropped the hem of her dress and placed a hand on Hecate’s bicep. “We don’t have to,” she offered. Ada was surprised she didn’t feel an onslaught of anxiety from Hecate. Instead there was something else building inside, something Ada couldn’t quite put her finger on.  

Hecate shook her head. “I don’t mind, I just, I want you to know I,” she paused and Ada wished she could lift a hand to Hecate’s cheek, “Whatever happens, Ada, I’m trying to--”

Ada squeezed Hecate’s arm. “I know.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows as her eyes searched Ada’s face.“I’m not sure you--”

Ada placed a finger over Hecate’s mouth as she heard movement in the hall. “We’d better get started,” she paused and tilted her head, “that is, if you’re still alright with this?”

Hecate nodded and pointed toward the top of Ada’s dress. “Is it acceptable if, if I kiss you here?” Hecate’s fingers still hovered in the air near Ada’s chest and it took everything Ada had not to just lean up and close the distance.

Ada nodded slowly, her stomach erupting in a swarm of butterflies. She lifted her hand and gestured. “I, that is, I think your neck is easy to reach from here. Would you mind if I…”

Hecate swallowed thickly. “That’s fine.”

They leaned forward at the same time with Hecate running a hand up Ada’s leg to lift her skirt as Ada brought her hand to cradle Hecate’s neck. Ada closed her eyes as Hecate’s lips met her the skin just above her collarbone. She sighed as the steps in the hallway got closer. It took a lot of effort to open her eyes, but Ada made out Demetria’s familiar silhouette before Hecate’s tongue joined her lips on Ada’s skin.  

Ada leaned up and kissed the base of Hecate’s neck feeling her shudder slightly. Ada felt a flash of desire run through her body and couldn’t muster enough strength to tap it down. She hoped Hecate wouldn’t hate her for it. Hecate moaned slightly and squeezed Ada’s hips as she continued to pepper Ada’s collarbone with kisses.

“Well, well, well,” came the voice of Ada’s sister.

Hecate met Ada’s eyes and Ada couldn’t quite decipher the look in her brown depths. Nor could she discern if the large swell of desire that erupted inside was her own, Hecate’s or a glorious mix of the two. She took a deep breath and without much thought ran a thumb over Hecate’s bottom lip to erase a bit of smeared lipstick. She lifted a hand to her own face before Hecate caught it.

“Leave it,” whispered Hecate.

Ada couldn’t ignore the thrill that ran through her at the soft command. She nodded and adjusted her dress before she held onto Hecate’s arms as Hecate helped her off the small seat.

She cleared her throat. “Yes?”

She resisted the urge to look smug at Demetria’s shocked face and Agatha’s eyebrow quirk. Though Agatha might never admit it, Ada knew she was impressed.

Demetria looked between Ada and Hecate. “We were thinking of continuing our night elsewhere, but it seems you might not be privy to such an idea.”

Ada looped her arm around Hecate’s waist as Hecate brought her arm around Ada’s shoulders. “We’d best get back. We planned on saying so but--”

“You were too caught up?” asked Agatha.

Ada nodded. “Something like that.”

Demetria nodded slowly and walked up to Ada, managing a kiss to her cheek before Hecate leaned forward with a sneer. “I’m glad you’re happy, Ada.”

Ada managed a small smile. “Thank you, Demetria. We’ll see you both in the morning?”

Agatha nodded. “Have fun.”

Hecate rolled her eyes and pulled Ada closer before she transferred them outside.

* * *

Hecate hoped the chill in the night air might calm her but every time she thought back to that alcove, her desire rose again. She hoped Ada couldn’t feel it but she knew the odds were small. Perhaps she could offer some explanation? It had been so intense and Hecate knew if they hadn’t been interrupted, she would have continued to get carried away.

_Ada wasn’t protesting_ , insisted a voice inside of her head she was keen to ignore. Ada was being polite and they had something to prove after all. It didn’t mean anything. Not to mention, Ada’s desire could have been for Demetria. Hecate didn’t miss their physical similarities. Perhaps Hecate was a fulfillment of that longing for a lost love.

_Ada wouldn’t use you like that_ , insisted a voice she was less likely to ignore. If Ada hadn’t been thinking of Demetria, if she’d been truly present with Hecate then-

Hecate shook her head. It wasn’t possible and they’d just been playing the parts they’d come here to play. The flight to the inn was shorter than she expected. When they dismounted, Ada reached for Hecate’s hand but Hecate hesitated.

Ada tilted her head up in concern. “Hecate?”

Hecate took a deep breath and looked away from Ada. “We did enough to make it believable.”

Ada sighed next to her and Hecate could have sworn she sounded disappointed. “We did.” Ada tapped her broom and walked past Hecate into the inn.

Hecate tapped her own broom and hastened to keep up. Once they were in their bedroom, Ada adjourned to change in the loo. There was something wrong but Hecate was too exhausted, too confused to inquire as to what it was. She clicked her fingers to change, enacted the barrier spell, and slipped under the duvet.  

* * *

It was rare that Ada woke in the night. Even when she shared her bed with another person or Pendell, no slight movement tended to rouse her. Thus, it was with great surprise when she was jolted awake that evening with the sound of moaning on the other side of the bed and the barrier reverberating with force. Ada waved her hand for her spectacles.

Hecate flipped and raised her hands, shattering the barrier as she screamed. Ada ducked just in time and raised a hand to deflect any other involuntary spell. Hecate’s eyes flew open and when she saw Ada’s defensive stance, she leapt out of bed.

“Hecate,” she said, keeping her voice gentle and not taking her eyes off Hecate’s still retreating form.

Hecate looked down at her hands no doubt feeling the signature of her magic. “I… what did I…”

“It’s alright, dear. I think you were just having a nightmare.”

Hecate stopped as her eyes flew to Ada. She scanned her, looking for an injury she wouldn’t find. “Are you--”

Ada shook her head immediately. “I’m not hurt. All you’ve done is break the barrier.”

Hecate moved toward the bathroom. “I should just…” she trailed off as she ran. Ada waited until she closed the door to follow. She certainly didn’t want to push Hecate, but she didn’t want her alone with her thoughts either. She felt the edge of Hecate’s anxiety start to swell to new heights. Ada wanted to do whatever she could to ease it. She placed a hand to the door.

“Hecate, you don’t have to talk, but I’m right here when you need me,” she said before she made her way to the floor.

A few moments passed before Hecate whispered, “Ada, you don’t have to, not after I almost--”

“You didn’t though. It was hardly even an almost.” _Not to mention I’d love to hold you through it_ , thought Ada.

Another few moments passed before Ada heard a shift and a soft plop on the floor. She was almost sure Hecate had mirrored her position on the other side. Hecate didn’t say anything and Ada wasn’t certain if she wanted Ada to speak. They sat in the silence for a little while longer before Ada started to hum a lullaby. She felt Hecate’s anxiety ease ever so slightly around the second verse so she started to sing softly. When she finished, the door clicked open.

Ada stood and stuck her head in slowly, seeing Hecate sitting on the floor as she suspected. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Hecate looked up at her with a tear stained face and slowly shook her head. Ada nodded and held out a hand. “Will you come back at least?”

Hecate considered Ada’s hand and ducked her head. “You, you’re not afraid I’ll just--”

Ada walked in fully and knelt despite her knees protesting both the action and the hard floor. “I trust you with my life, Hecate. I’m never afraid when I’m with you.”

Hecate’s gaze snapped up at that, a question in her eyes. She stared at Ada a long moment then nodded. Ada stood and offered her hand once again, smiling when Hecate took it. As they neared the edge of the bed, Ada lifted a hand to re enact the barrier spell when Hecate whispered.

“Can we, that is, can I ask that we don’t have…”

It took Ada a moment before she turned and smiled softly at Hecate. “Of course.”

There were no more words as they climbed into bed. Hecate kept to the far end of her side and Ada thought as she put her spectacles away that it was the end of things. That was until a small brush at her pinkie had her realize that Hecate was reaching for her. Ada flipped her palm up and smiled when Hecate laced their fingers together. Ada gave her a light squeeze and hoped the sentiments of _I’m here_ rang as true in the gesture as they would if she’d said them aloud. Hecate gave the faintest squeeze in return.

* * *

There was a softness under Hecate’s cheek and the most wonderful smell of lavender and chamomile. She nuzzled closer and hoped Ada wasn’t up to see her nestled in Ada’s pillow again. A sigh sounded from the softness under her and Hecate’s eyes flew open. Instead of being greeted with the soft white of Ada’s pillowcase, her eyes landed on the pale pink of Ada’s nightdress. Hecate sat up quickly, only realizing her mistake in doing so as Ada started to stir.

_Please don’t wake up_ , she thought. _Please_. Ada murmured softly and moved onto her side. Hecate would have taken the moment to think of how at ease and peaceful Ada looked turned toward her if she wasn’t filled with dread at the reality that she’d betrayed her resolve to keep her distance.

She slipped out of the bed with more ease and grace than she expected and rearranged the blanket over Ada’s sleeping form. She clicked her fingers for her robe and transferred into the loo. In the time it took her to wash her face, the memory of her nightmare and Ada’s agreement to sleep without the barrier settled in her mind. She knitted her eyebrows as she wondered at how they went from simply holding hands to her being curled into Ada’s side.

Hecate took a deep breath as she clicked her fingers and dressed from the day. When she stepped out, Ada was ushering in room service and also dressed. Her easy smile greeted Hecate and Hecate felt her heart hammer against her chest.

“Good morning,” she said then she pointed to the loo. “I’ll just pop in then we’ll have breakfast?”

Hecate nodded slowly and made room for her. She must have misjudged how small the space in the doorway was because before she knew it, Ada was pressed up against her side. The contact caused Ada’s breath to hitch. Hecate peered down at her curiously.

“I,” she started but the words left her as soon as she tried for them. Ada smiled, a soft secret kind of smile and raised on her tiptoes, tilting her head. Hecate found herself leaning down to meet her. She could have sworn she felt the barest brush of lips before a knock at the door had them leap apart.

Ada gestured inside the loo. “I’ll just--”

“Right,” replied Hecate as she made her way to the door.

Agatha rushed in as Hecate opened the door and shook her head as she gave Hecate a once over. “Well you look like you’ve had a boring evening.”

Hecate sighed. “Do come in, Agatha.”

Agatha rolled her eyes. “Where is Ada? Don’t tell me you had a lover’s quarrel after that scene you pulled at dinner.”

“She’s right here,” answered Ada as she appeared in the doorway. Hecate couldn’t help the small smile at Ada’s awful jumper with an enchanted group of girls engaged in a snowball fight.

Agatha huffed. “Well, Demetria is gone after that stunt you pulled last night.”

Ada walked out of the bathroom. “Hecate dear, could you give us a few minutes?”

Hecate nodded. “Call for me when you’re through?”

Ada smiled and the sight made Hecate’s heart leap. “Of course.”

* * *

“A nice play, Ada, but you can stop pretending,” stated Agatha as she stepped closer.

Ada raised her eyebrows as she tilted her head. “The only person pretending this week is you, Agatha.”

Agatha took a step back. “Me?”

Ada nodded. “You. You pretending your silly holiday and games are for my best interest. And Demetria, Agatha? Of all the things you could have done.”

Agatha shook her head. “Me? You got married just to steal the academy from me.”

Ada raised her voice. “I got married because I’m in love.”

That hadn’t been the initial reason, of course, but the truth of the statement hit her in that moment. Her feelings had well and truly blossomed into love and she had not the time nor the energy to figure out what she might do with the revelation.

Agatha threw up her hands. “In love? And you’re so sure she loves you back? What if she married you for the school Ada? I’m just saying, you should watch any drink that woman puts in front of you.”

Ada took a step toward Agatha, delighted when Agatha took a small one back. “That woman is my _wife_. I don’t need to stay here and listen to you insult me or her any longer. I’ve passed your little test, sister, and it’s time you admitted it.”

“You still have one more day,” insisted Agatha.

Ada rolled her eyes as she started toward the door. “I’m sure you won’t miss me.”

Agatha followed behind her. “I will get what’s rightfully mine one day, Ada. And perhaps I’ll take your dear wife with me.”

Ada shook her head and clicked her fingers to open the door. “I’m sure you’ll have great fun trying.”           

* * *

“We’re leaving,” stated Ada as Hecate walked into the room and saw her frantically packing. Hecate clicked her fingers for her own suitcase and belongings. She would happily leave as early as Ada wanted. But after a half hour, Ada’s movements remained frantic and clumsy, Hecate started to worry about leaving too soon.  

She watched Ada pace the length of their bedroom and worried about flying in Ada’s current state. Not only was Ada’s mood evident from her actions, but Hecate could also feel the still high rage inside of her.

“What if we took one of the carriage rides?”

Hecate felt Ada calm a little as she turned with her head tilted. “What?” she asked.

Hecate cleared her throat. “It just seemed the kind of thing you might, that is, I thought you’d like but you don’t have to-“

“But we don’t have to make a show of things for Agatha’s benefit.”

Hecate nodded slowly. “We don’t, I just thought,” she paused and shook her head, cursing what was obviously a ridiculous idea. “But as I said you don’t have to.” She turned to click her fingers and shut her suitcase.

“Wait,” said Ada as Hecate levitated the suitcase. “Are you sure it would be okay with you?”

There was a tentative edge to Ada’s tone and Hecate wondered if it had anything to do with the last couple of days and the odd shift Hecate was too afraid to enquire about. Hecate might be unsure of whether or not Ada meant to tilt her head up for that kiss this morning but she was sure that she didn’t want this holiday end a sour note.

“Of course,” said Hecate with a steadier voice than she felt possible.

A small smile spread across Ada’s lips and Hecate knew she’d made the right decision.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a moment, please let me know what you think. See you in two weeks!


	5. I'm alright because I have you here with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to Meridel for her beta work. And to all of the people who let me rant and rave about how long this story has taken. I hope you all enjoy. Title from Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk.

Ada’s head swam as they landed on the academy’s east lawn. Her dismount was less than graceful and as she lifted her hand to transfer her belongings to her rooms, she realized she was too fatigued to do so.

Suddenly, there was a hand at her arm. “Ada?”

Ada did her best not to sway when she looked up into Hecate’s concerned face. She was nothing short of striking in the moonlight; a few stray hairs from her bun framing her face and a few snowflakes caught on her eyelashes. Ada wanted to tell her. Wanted to ask about that moment in their bedroom, but the words wouldn’t come and the longer she stood, the longer she was afraid she might fall over. “I…” she tried, but nothing else came out.

Hecate looked behind Ada toward her broom and suitcases. She raised her hand and sent them away. “Perhaps we could go to your office?”

Ada just nodded as Hecate waved her hand over her own belongings and transferred them both to Ada’s office. Hecate guided her over to her chair. Ada didn’t realize she was shivering until Hecate clicked her fingers for a throw blanket. Ada lifted a hand to summon her tea set when Hecate lifted her own and shook her head.

“Let me,” she requested, peering down at Ada, her eyes searching.

Ada opened her mouth to protest but the words died in her throat. She nodded once more as she started to rub her hands together under the blanket, hoping the chill might leave soon. Hecate continued to busy herself lighting the fire and making their tea. Ada felt her eyes droop as she watched Hecate summon food for their familiars.

There was a light tap at her shoulder and Ada’s eyes opened to Hecate crouching in front of her with a cup of tea and a biscuit. “Could you try to drink a little?”

Ada sat up. The heat from the fire must have filled the room as she slept. It was considerably more comfortable than when they arrived. Ada smiled up at Hecate as she took the cup from her.

“Yes, thank you.” Ada took a sip and sighed, the warmth filling her instantly. Hecate watched her a moment before she took the seat opposite her and waved her hand for a cup of tea.

They sat in silence for a while, Ada still trying to warm up and Hecate staring at the fireplace. Pendell looked up at his mistress and slinked over to her, curling at her feet. Eventually, Hecate cleared her throat.

“How are you feeling?”

Ada tilted her head. She internally surveyed her body noting any aches and looking for anything that might indicate something serious. “Mostly tired. I’m not sure what’s wrong with me, I’m not usually like that after a flight even a rather long one.”

Hecate nodded slowly. “It’s… it’s been a long week.”

“Quite an understatement.” Ada looked over to see Hecate’s knuckles strained against her cup and furrowed her brow. “Hecate,” she called.

It happened quickly. Hecate turned and shattered the cup in her hands, shards flying and her tea spilling on her dress. She let out a muffled cry and Ada waved her hands, repairing the teacup, and drying Hecate.

Hecate vanished the cup and stood, wringing her hands together. “I’m s-sorry, I can’t--”

“What is it?” Ada ignored the renewed fatigue from the energy of her spell and leaned forward.

Hecate shook her head as she started to pace and Ada felt a wave of anxiety. She placed her cup on the side table next to her chair and rose. She stayed close but gave Hecate the room to continue pacing.

When Ada felt another wave of anxiety hit her, she reached out to touch Hecate’s arm. Hecate wouldn’t meet her eyes but her shoulders slumped slightly. Ada pressed a light squeeze to Hecate’s bicep then drew her hand away. “What’s the matter?”

Hecate looked out at the window past Ada’s shoulder. “You were swaying during the last leg of our flight. It was only slight and a righting spell fixed it but when we landed,” she paused and crossed her arms. She pressed her lips together and took a step back. “You should rest.”

“I thought that’s what I was doing,” stated Ada as she shrugged.“In fact, I think I took a nap somewhere in there.”

“You almost fainted, Ada,” whispered Hecate. Ada looked up to find Hecate’s same concerned stare from earlier. “When I could have sav-” Hecate shook her head and bit her lower lip.

Ada took a small step toward Hecate. “But I didn’t. Thanks in no small part to you I imagine.” She tried a gentle smile. “Hecate, I’m fine.”

Hecate refused to look at her and took a few deep breaths. She didn’t move as Ada took another small step forward.

Ada sighed. “It’s been a long week as you said. Perhaps we can both benefit from some rest?”

Hecate nodded and clicked her fingers, vanishing their tea and transferring their familiars. She waved her hand toward Ada’s door. “Would you,” she paused and dropped her hands to her side, “may I walk you to your rooms?”

Ada thought to mention that they were the only ones in the castle for another week at least. There would be no one to expect them to be together, but then she noticed the tremble in Hecate’s hands. Mixed with her statements about Ada’s health, it dawned on Ada that this request was out of Hecate’s desire to ensure Ada’s wellbeing. A warmth flooded her chest at that. Hecate let out a small gasp and Ada knew she’d felt it.  

“Of course,” stated Ada. As they walked the short length to Ada’s rooms, Ada wondered if the butterflies in her stomach were her own or Hecate’s. Whatever the source, it was a pleasant feeling and she left herself open to it.

They lingered outside of Ada’s door. When Hecate didn’t speak, Ada turned and smiled. “Thank you, Hecate for this week, your company, and,” she paused trying to find words equal to everything Hecate had given and coming up short, “taking such fine care of me.”

Hecate shook her head as she dropped her arms, her fingers fidgeting at her side. “It was no trouble.”

Ada chuckled softly. “You should give yourself more credit. I’ll see you for breakfast.”

Hecate nodded as Ada opened her door. Just before Ada, stepped in, Hecate spoke. “Call for me,” she whispered and Ada tilted her head. Hecate crossed her arms and looked past Ada’s shoulder, “if you need something sooner.”

Ada nodded. “I will, thank you again.”

“Good night, Ada,” offered Hecate as she lifted her hand to transfer.

“Night,” said Ada to Hecate's disappearing form. Ada stepped into her room and dressed quickly for bed. It wasn’t till she climbed under her duvet that she felt an overwhelming sense of loss. It was the first night she’d be spending alone in a week and yet it felt so much longer.

* * *

Hecate didn’t sleep much and at four in the morning, she threw off her duvet and decided to stop the pretense. Perhaps a walk of the grounds might clear her mind. She clicked her fingers for her robe and set an additional warming spell over it. Morgana lifted her eyes to her mistress as she clicked open the door.

Hecate tilted her head down at her familiar. “Wouldn’t want to join me, would you?”

Morgana hopped down from her perch at the end of Hecate’s bed and bounded out the door. Hecate rolled her eyes and gave her belt one last tug before following her. There was something about the quiet in the castle when most of the pupils and staff were gone that steadied Hecate. In just a fortnight, these halls would be full of laughter and chaos again with Hecate’s stern voice keeping the tsunami of shenanigans at bay.

Hecate took a deep breath. She had tried for her last hour of tossing and turning to replace the image of Ada almost fainting with the one of Ada in her office reassuring Hecate of her health. It was difficult though and Hecate wondered if Ada’s swaying had actually been for longer than she’d noticed.

Hecate had been distracted during their flight replaying what she was almost certain might have been a kiss they’d shared in the doorway mixed with the carriage ride that followed. Ada had been quite the sight with her pink cap (a homemade gift from one Mavis Spellbody whose spellwork was lacking but whose needlework was impressive) and bright smile as the large carriage and horse pulled up to the inn. Ada had remained close, rambling on about how gorgeous the views were and how warm the blanket they were nestled under was. Hecate had tried to keep her eyes in front of her or any sight Ada pointed out but she knew she’d spent most of the time with her eyes on Ada’s profile. She thought quite a few times how easy it would be to lean forward and kiss her.

Something clattered in front of her and Hecate shook her head from her thoughts to see her familiar encircled by a spilled pack of quills. Hecate rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers. They’d found their way to the library and Hecate thought she might be able to focus for a little bit of study. The clock chimed five and she shook her head. She could study later and cooking breakfast was as centering an activity as any.

As she set about her ingredients, she found her mind wandering to the parts of the past week that hadn’t been stressful. Quiet and enjoyable mornings with Ada and late evening talks in their room. There was something shifting inside Hecate alongside her longing to be with Ada. Wherein months ago, this idea of time spent with Ada in a romantic context had been fleeting, now it occupied at least half of her thoughts. Hecate sighed as she cracked an egg. There were moments where she thought reciprocation was possible but what then? Hecate had never managed a successful relationship and she couldn’t risk ruining the most important one in her life.

Hecate had just finished up a plate of pancakes when she felt the signature of Ada’s magic right before Ada transferred in. Ada swayed just a little and Hecate felt a jolt of terror at the sight. She put down her spatula and crossed toward her.  

“Are you alright?”

Ada turned and smiled, her hand on her stomach. “Quite, I think I’m just a little more tired than I realized.”

Hecate tilted her head as her eyes roamed Ada’s form, trying to discern if there was more than Ada led on. “I can bring the food to your room.” Her cheeks warmed at the suggestion.

Ada shook her head and walked to the large table near the stoves. “No need when I’m already here.” She took a deep breath. “It smells wonderful.”

Hecate smirked at her praise. “It should. I took the liberty of making some of your favorites.”  Hecate waved her hand. “Cinnamon pancakes, omelets, sausage, bacon and lemon scones.”

Ada smiled at the spread. “It’s too much to hope you made the pancakes in the shape of Yule trees isn’t it?”

Hecate quirked her eyebrow. “There is only so much I’m willing to indulge, Ada.” She waved a hand for their coffee and tea then settled herself to Ada’s right. “If you’re lucky, there may be cookies for the evening.”

Ada chuckled. “You’re going soft, dear.”

Hecate pulled her napkin from the table and set it in her lap. “I’m going nothing of the sort.” She was only slightly disappointed at not being able to be convincing. They managed a lovely breakfast chatting about tasks they planned to get done for the remainder of their holiday and celebrations for Yule that evening. Ada yawned as Hecate argued for at least two less yule logs than Ada planned to decorate.

Ada gave her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, I’m still a bit fatigued I think.”

“Why don’t you go back to bed? I can check on you in a couple of hours.”

Ada moved to shake her head but was interrupted by another yawn. “I suppose you’re right but don’t let me ruin your morning by causing you to fret about me. I’ll just cast an alarm spell.”

Hecate nodded, knowing she’d stop by Ada’s rooms anyway. “If you wish.”

Ada reached a hand over Hecate’s forearm and gave her a pat. “Thank you for breakfast, Hecate.”

“You’re welcome, Ada.” Hecate stood as Ada did and when Ada faltered a little, she added, “Would you like me to transfer you?”

Ada looked as if she might refuse for a moment but nodded. “If it won’t be a bother.”

“Of course not,” said Hecate as she lifted her hand and transferred Ada.

* * *

Ada woke to a soft rap at her door and Pendell flying over her face. She huffed at him, waving her hand for her spectacles. “Come in,” she called, as she sat up properly in her bed.

Hecate’s head peeked out from behind the door. Her bun was looser than usual and her hesitant gaze flitted over Ada’s form. “Are you sure?”

Ada smiled and flicked her wrist to change out of her pajamas. “Please.”

Hecate nodded and walked in with a tea tray. The sight of sandwiches made Ada’s stomach grumble and she wondered how long she’d been asleep. She slipped out of bed and joined Hecate in the middle of the room.

Ada tilted her head as she sat in her usual armchair. “I haven’t been asleep too long, have I?”

Hecate shook her head as she set the tray on the table. “Only half an hour longer than you planned.”

Ada sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Hecate turned to her with a soft gaze. “Don’t be. I encouraged you to rest, didn’t I?” She finished arranging the tray and handed Ada a plate with a sandwich.

“Thank you,” said Ada as she took the sandwich, “and yes you did. What have you been up to this morning?”

Hecate shrugged slightly as she took a sip of tea. “Nothing of note.”

Ada took a moment to really look at Hecate. She sat poised on the edge of the armchair but not tense. Her eyes were focused on the hearth in Ada’s room. The firelight flickered over her features as if daring her to play or move or yield just a fraction. She ran her finger over the rim of her teacup and Ada followed the motion for a few minutes before she cleared her throat.

“Not bored, are you?”

Hecate looked up from the fire. “Of course not.”

“Hmm,” commented Ada as she took a bite of her sandwich, “would you like to do anything together this afternoon or is it too much that I’m asking for your evening?”

Hecate’s eyes lingered on Ada’s face a moment before she shook her head. “It’s not asking too much. Ada, I,” she paused and turned back to the fire, “I enjoy spending time together.”

There was something in her soft tone that made Ada want to gather Hecate in her arms and never let go. Instead, Ada wiped the corner of her mouth and set down her lunch. She reached over and patted Hecate’s arm.

“I enjoy spending time together as well.” Hecate turned to her with a soft smirk. Ada winked. “After all, what is Yule without your warning of fire safety and my generosity with tinsel?”

Hecate sighed but the roll of her eyes betrayed her amusement. “What is it, indeed.”

* * *

Hecate allowed herself a few smiles as Ada waved her arms and hung tinsel, garlands of holly, and brightly colored ornaments from every surface in the castle. She only offered words of warning when it became obvious Ada was not thinking of what happens when fireplaces are granted access to flammable material. There was something about this year that felt significant in a way Hecate couldn’t describe.

She and Ada had spent many a Yule together at this point. The majority of them included other teachers that spent holidays in the castle or Ada’s parents. This was the third in which it was just the two of them if Hecate remembered correctly and she wondered at how much they’d changed. The first time had been her second year at Cackle’s and though Ada was nothing but kind and helpful, they hadn’t reached a point where they got on well. The second was just a couple of years ago when Alma had a conference and Agatha who had promised she’d come but never arrived. Hecate had watched the spirit in Ada dwindle as she realized her sister wouldn’t make it.

This year, however, the time together was full and expected. Perhaps that was the change. Ada stepped back to admire her work and clasped her hands together with a squeal of delight. They were in her office, a usual location for when Ada finished decorating. Hecate looked down at her and felt her breath catch in her throat. Ada’s eyes were dancing and there were bits of tinsel and holly in her hair from the decorations. Bells rang from her jumper as a scene with witches ice skating moved about. Hecate swallowed thickly and opened her mouth to say something but found herself without thought or words.

Ada tilted her head. “Hecate?”

Hecate shook her head and cleared her throat, turning quickly to admire Ada’s work instead of Ada herself. “It’s l-lovely.”

Ada smiled. “You truly think so? I--that is I thought it should be special this year.”

There was something in Ada’s hopeful tone that made Hecate want to confess all she’d been feeling. Something that called to the part of Hecate that encouraged her to take a risk, just to see, just on the chance that Ada may want the same thing. But the words for such feelings and such a small hope were lost in translation from her heart to her mouth.

Instead, Hecate offered a small smile. “And so it is.”

Ada’s smile teetered slightly and she wrung her hands. “It’s alright that we’re here together, isn’t it?”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Ada sighed and crossed her arms. “I find myself second guessing a bit more than I’m used to. I’m sorry if it’s bothersome to you,” she paused and looked up at the ceiling, “it’s just... I know we’re married and I know the reason isn’t one either of us might want but I,” she sighed and looked at Hecate, her eyes pleading for something Hecate couldn’t decipher, “I’m just glad I’m here with you and I hope I’m not wrong to think you might be glad too?”

Hecate took a deep breath against the warmth erupting in her chest. Ada, sweet darling Ada who was so worried about asking for too much that she asked for so little. Hecate nodded slowly. “While I do not share your penchant for decorating nor the same ideas about what might constitute too high a level of garish display,” she paused and lowered her arms, “I do find Yule enjoyable with you.” _I always have_ , she thought but felt as if she already revealed too much of herself.

Ada brightened and moved to stand closer to her. “Thank you, Hecate.” She slowly brushed the back of her hand against Hecate’s fidgeting one. Hecate took a deep breath. Perhaps the words failed her, but it wouldn’t be so much to participate in a small action. Hecate flipped her palm up, delighted when Ada’s fingers threaded through hers.

“Thank you, Ada.”

They stood like that a few minutes, holding hands and staring into the fire. Hecate thought she might have felt the brush of Ada’s thumb. Maybe it wasn’t so impossible to hope that Ada felt as she did. It wasn’t long before the clock chimed for their dinner and they slowly released their hands.

Hecate took a step back and motioned toward the door. “I-I’ll fetch our supper and then we’ll dine in here?”

Ada adjusted her spectacles and nodded. “Yes, and exchange gifts after, if you’d like?”

Hecate nodded and lifted her hand to transfer.

* * *

Ada tried to focus on eating. It really was a lovely meal, but then again, Hecate had shown her that every meal she created was impressive. The delectable goose aside, Ada couldn’t stop thinking of the way Hecate’s hand felt in hers. She wasn’t quite sure what had given her the courage to say what she did or reach for Hecate. Perhaps it was the season or the very recent memory of what she was almost sure was a kiss. Whatever it was, it had her longing for some excuse to take Hecate’s hand again.

If she were brave enough, she might ask about the warmth radiating from Hecate. Ada thought it might be affection and moreover, affection for her but how deep was it? Was it possible that Hecate also felt the same way Ada did when she looked at her?

“What do you think?”

Ada’s eyes popped up to Hecate’s face and her cheeks warmed as she realized her mind had strayed too long from their conversation. “I’m sorry, what were we talking about?”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “You can say if you think it’s boring, Ada.” Her shoulders straightened and she pursed her lips.

Ada lifted a hand to pat Hecate’s arm but thought better of it. Instead she offered her a warm smile. “I’m not bored, I just lost track.”

Hecate nodded slowly, her shoulders relaxing a fraction. “We can discuss something else if you like.”

Ada shook her head. “No, truly, just remind me what we were talking about?”

Hecate took a sip of wine. “Our hopes for the spring council meetings. I was talking about conference reform and you--”

“I am hoping they’ll kick that insufferable Katrina Kettle off the committee so reform might actually happen.” Hecate’s eyes widened and Ada chuckled. She lifted a fork in Hecate’s direction. “I told you I wasn’t bored.”

Hecate nodded. “She is rather a nuisance.”

Ada swallowed a bite and took a sip of wine. “Didn’t you go to school with her?”

Hecate stiffened slightly, dropping the fork she’d just picked up. Ada felt a wave of fear rip through her. Hecate looked down in her lap and cleared her throat. “Yes, we shared the same mentor in witching college.”

_Oh_ , thought Ada. While Hecate hadn’t spoken much about her school days beyond lab practices she implemented, Ada knew the stories of some of the instructors. _Spellman’s_ attracted some brilliant witches known for their innovation and kindness, but there was another sort, particularly in Hecate’s field of study, it was known for as well. Ada had had her suspicions about the nature of Hecate’s former education but she never wanted to push Hecate and this instance was no different.

Ada tilted her head. “She hasn’t much improved then, I gather. I think Artemis Aconite is favored to replace her?”

Hecate softened just a fraction at the mention of one of her more admirable colleagues. “She is.”

Ada smiled. “Well, that’s something then.” Ada wiped her mouth and put her napkin on the table. “My dear, you have outdone yourself as usual.”

Hecate shook her head. “It was nothing.” She placed her own napkin on the table and vanished their leftovers. “Dessert?”

Ada lifted her index finger. “Presents first I should think.”

Hecate nodded and clicked her fingers producing a small box. Ada did the same before they handed them to one another. Ada pulled open the lid slowly and let out a small gasp at the contents. There were two small dangling silver earrings with round sapphires at the end. She looked up at Hecate who was nervously fidgeting with the edge of her gift. Hecate looked at the table between them.

“I-I know you prefer rose gold but I,” she sighed, “well these were among the things I inherited upon our marriage. I don’t usually wear earrings like them but I thought,” she chanced a glance at Ada, “they might suit you.”

Ada considered them a moment. They were breathtaking and she couldn’t deny that there was something about Hecate gifting her an heirloom. “They’re stunning but are you sure you want _me_ to have them?”

Hecate lifted her head fully then and Ada almost swayed under the intensity in her eyes. “Yes, I want,” she paused and bit her bottom lip before releasing it slowly, “t-to share whatever I,” she stopped and shook her head continuing in an almost whisper, “Yes.”

Ada nodded and pulled them out to try on. She looked over at Hecate’s box as she clasped her right earring. “Mine will pale in comparison but I think you’ll find them useful.”

Hecate looked almost surprised as she eyed the box in her lap. She unwrapped Ada’s wrapping slowly, folding the paper carefully after she was done. She pulled out two long black knitted fingerless gloves and ran her fingers over them.

“I know it’s always drafty in the lab but I thought it might be especially so this time of year. There’s a camouflage spell in case you don’t want the girls to see or if you find the style displeasing,” explained Ada.

Hecate cleared her throat as she continued to run her fingers over the gloves. “Did you make them?”

Ada looked up from following the path of Hecate’s fingers. “I did. I, well, I snuck out to a shop on our,” she paused and cleared her throat unsure of why she was so nervous to say the word, “honeymoon and I only finished them before we left last week.”

Hecate lifted a glove and pulled it over her arm. As her fingers peeked through, her mouth spread into a tiny smile. “Perfect.”

Ada smiled. “I’m sure there are some twisted  stitches that make that impossible but I’m pleased you like them.”

Hecate pulled the glove off again and nodded. “I do.” She vanished the gloves and looked at Ada’s ears. “They look, l-lovely on you.”

Ada felt her cheeks warm at the compliment and nodded. “Thank you, dear.” She thought about taking them off but the sparkle in Hecate’s eyes made her reconsider. “You mentioned dessert?”

Hecate’s eyes widened a little and Ada wondered if she’d unintentionally made the question sound seductive. Hecate shook her head and waved a hand for the desserts that would carry them into the evening. Ada smiled as she took in the spread. It was quite the special year.       

* * *

Though it was still a couple of days before the staff started to trickle in for the next school term, Hecate felt as if the castle were invaded overnight. Dimity was one of the first to arrive full of tales about her old flying team and suggestive winks when inquiring about the time Ada and Hecate spent together. Thankfully, Ada fielded most of her questions and Gwen arrived quickly to avert Dimity’s attention.

It was a few days before the start of term when a letter arrived for Hecate. She’d been reviewing potions lectures in her lab and jumped slightly when the letter fell on her desk. She was used to occasional correspondence from colleagues or school business but it was an odd time of year for her to receive post. She furrowed her brow as she recognized Andromeda’s handwriting.

_Dear Hecate,_

_I know you detest them but I was wondering if you might consider attending the Gardiner’s Ball in a few weeks. I’d like to see you. Bring Ada along as well, it’s time I meet her properly don’t you think? Post a reply as soon as you’re able._

_Sincerely,_

_Andromeda._  

Hecate considered the letter a moment. It was such a hectic time of year for her and Ada. Would it be too much to ask? Ada delighted in her weekends and this would mean giving one up to travel. _Bring Ada along_. If Hecate did say yes, having Ada there would make the insufferable societal event more bearable. The last thing Hecate wanted though was to subject Ada to the same tension as the visit with Agatha.

Hecate shook her head. Andromeda wasn’t Agatha, wasn’t anywhere close, and they would not have to jump through elaborate hoops to prove their relationship. Hecate sighed. What was the nature of their relationship anyway? They’d held hands again during Yule, but there’d been no more near kisses and Hecate hadn’t felt any unfamiliar sensations of desire. They were friends surely but was there some lingering possibility of more?  

Hecate startled a moment as Ada came into the lab. Ada adjusted her spectacles and smiled. “There you are, I thought we were going to meet to go over the timetables, but Dimity said she hadn’t seen you.”

Hecate shook her head. She’d completely forgotten they had a meeting. “Oh… I’m sorry, I’ve just--”

“Nothing bad I hope?”

Hecate tilted her head. “Hmm?”

Ada pointed to Andromeda’s letter. “You seemed rather focused when I walked in.”

Hecate held the letter closer then sighed. “It’s nothing… just there’s an event in a month and Andromeda thought that--”

“Your sister, Andromeda?” asked Ada as she moved a little closer.

Hecate nodded. “She thought I should come.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “Were you worried about asking for time off?”

Hecate shook her head. “She asked that I bring you with me.”

“Oh,” said Ada as she looked up at the letter. “May I?”

Hecate nodded as she handed Ada the letter to read. She tried to busy herself with cleaning up her potions supplies as Ada considered it. She’d just finished reshelving her dried edible herbs when Ada cleared her throat. Hecate turned toward her and Ada handed the letter back.

“Does she ask you normally? I can’t remember you being away this time of year.”

“No, I don’t think I’ve been since teaching college. It’s not something I usually-” Hecate paused and shook her head, “we don’t need to--”

“I’ll go if you’d like me to.”

Hecate’s eyes widened. “Y-you will?”

Ada shrugged and crossed her arms. “Of course. It would only be a day trip wouldn't’ it? Unless you’d like to stay the weekend.”

Hecate shook her head. “No, I assure you that all I can take of these gatherings are the events themselves.”

Ada chuckled, a soft bright sound. “Understandable. Formal robes and dress, I’m assuming?”

“Yes,” Hecate paused and tried to think of her next statement, “it’s common to wear ball gowns which I understand if you don’t--”

“I’m sure I have a few gowns somewhere, unless that is a comment on my fashion sense.” Ada quirked an eyebrow. “Something you’ve never taken issue with before.”

Hecate shook her head. “No, it’s just I would need a new one and I thought if you did too, then we could...” she trailed off, fumbling for the best way to correct her mistake.

Ada chuckled again and Hecate found relief in her amusement. “Are you willingly committing to a shopping trip with me?”

Hecate raised her eyebrow. “A short and sensible one.”

Ada smiled, a not all too convincing one. “Witch’s honor.”

* * *

Ada wrung her handkerchief as Hecate checked their brooms and cloaks. The ballroom entrance was ornate and intimidating. As far as Ada could see, they were surrounded by witches and wizards dressed in such finery that it took Ada’s breath away. It wasn’t that Ada wasn’t used to social events, especially ones with prominent people in witching society. This however, was like being transported into a new world. One in which she was starting to doubt her ability to navigate.

“Ada?”

Ada looked up and smiled. “Yes, are you ready?”

Hecate sighed as she extended her elbow for Ada. “As I’ll ever be.”

Though Hecate looked as if she were walking into her execution, Ada thought she was particularly stunning. Her long navy gown hugged her figure in the most pleasing way and the silver combs on either side of her bun shimmered underneath the chandelier lights.

Ada gave a reassuring squeeze as she took Hecate’s arm. “I’m sure it’ll be much better than you think.”

“If only I shared your optimism.”

Ada followed her into the ballroom and couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her. She’d heard stories about the Gardiner’s rooms but she’d never seen more than pictures. The shining chandeliers and ornate pillars were to be expected but it was the art depicting different moments in witchery that really struck Ada. They were a gorgeous parade of color, mood, and accuracy.

Hecate put a hand over Ada’s at her elbow. “I always loved the art as a child. It was a nice distraction during my cotillion classes.”

Ada stroked the inside of Hecate’s arm with her thumb. “What a delightful way to distract yourself.”

Hecate took a deep breath. “It was something.”

Ada took a step closer as they neared the bar and was glad when the tension in Hecate’s shoulders eased a fraction. Ada smoothed out her black gown with its pink lace trim. She’d been surprised when Hecate had offered to purchase it during their shopping trip and wondered if the gesture had been Hecate’s intent when she invited her along.

Hecate handed her a glass of wine and tapped her nail against her own glass. “I don’t see Andromeda but I’m not sure of when she--”

“Hecate,” came a deep almost melodic voice. Ada looked up to a woman who stood a good six inches taller than Hecate with long red hair and a green velvet gown. Her gaze was familiar as she looked down at Hecate. Ada realized that while the woman’s eyes were hazel, they crinkled in much the same way as Hecate’s.

“Andromeda,” greeted Hecate in a careful voice. She bowed. “Well met, sister.”

Andromeda bowed in return. “Well met,” she turned toward Ada, “and you must be Ada Cackle?”

Ada bowed. “Well met.”

Andromeda looked at her a long moment before she extended a hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Ada slid her hand into Andromeda’s and gave her a firm shake. “You as well. I must say you look lovely.”

Andromeda squeezed Ada’s hand before she let go gently. Her mouth quirked up into a half smile not unlike Hecate’s. “Thank you. I could say the same about you,” she paused and nodded to Hecate, “both of you.”

“Where is George?” asked Hecate as she slipped her hand in Ada’s free one. Ada took a sip of wine to quell the excited jump of her heart.

Andromeda pursed her lips. “He left.” Hecate’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to respond when Andromeda added, “I think I’ll get a drink then we can settle at our table?”

Hecate nodded and moved to make room at the bar for Andromeda to lean forward. Ada felt a rise of anxiety and squeezed Hecate’s hand. Hecate looked down at her, her eyes crinkled and her lip between her teeth.

Ada offered her a warm smile and as Andromeda joined them again, she gestured toward the room. “Andromeda, were you as uninterested in your cotillion classes as Hecate?”

Andromeda let out a quiet laugh. “Not entirely, but I also didn’t share Hecate’s gifts. If I had a mind like my sister quite a few things might be different.”

“There are more than a few things you, well,” Hecate paused and ducked her head slightly, “do better than me.”

Andromeda offered her a soft look. “Don’t be so afraid to boast your brilliant mind, sister. I’m not jealous, just providing your wife with observations.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows as she considered the two of them. She knew so little of Hecate’s childhood and while Andromeda wasn’t cold, her nature only bordered on warm. She had so many questions about what things had been like between the two of them and not a lot of ideas on how to inquire.

Hecate pulled out a chair for Ada who thanked her with a smile. When Hecate sat, Ada found Andromeda staring at the both of them. Andromeda took a sip of her water.

“How is married life?”

“I find it agreeable,” stated Hecate as she stole a glance at Ada.

Ada nodded. “I like to think we’re well suited.”

“That’s important,” offered Andromeda as she took another sip of water. There was something in her tone that seemed curious to Ada. Something that couldn’t be explained by the fact they just met.

Ada offered a smile. “I would think so.” She leaned back slightly as Hecate asked about Andromeda’s progress at her publishing house and other matters Ada only caught the half of.    

* * *

Hecate took a sip of her wine and sighed as the dancing began. It was nice to see Andromeda mostly well though Hecate was curious about the strain with her brother-in-law. She’d only met him once or twice and found him kind but unimpressive. There was something Andromeda wanted to tell her. Hecate may not have seen her sister in years but Andromeda only ever tapped her fingers like that when she was hiding something.

Hecate put a hand over her sister’s fidgeting one. “Would you like to dance?”

Andromeda quirked an eyebrow. “Hecate Hardbroom willingly engaging in a formal dance? Are you sure you’re my sister?”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “I’m not fifteen anymore, Meda, and I danced at your wedding.”

Andromeda smiled at the nickname then frowned at the mention of her wedding. She looked over at Ada. “Do you mind if we leave you?”

Hecate felt a pang of guilt at not considering Ada. Ada offered Hecate a wink and shook her head. “No, I think there’s a piece of cake with my name on it. You two go.”

“Thank you,” said Hecate giving into the impulse to kiss Ada’s temple. Ada ducked her head slightly and Hecate’s heart leapt at the endearing gesture.

Hecate and Andromeda settled in a corner of the dance floor and Hecate led her younger sister in an impressive circle.

“She’s kind,” started Andromeda as she peered down at Hecate. “I-I hope she’s always that way with you.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “She is,” she paused as she adjusted to another couple joining them. “What’s the matter?”

Andromeda averted her gaze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The twitch in your eyebrow tells a different story.” Hecate gave her sister a stern gaze as Andromeda huffed. “I teach young girls every day, I can tell when one of them is lying.”

“I’m not one of your students,” replied Andromeda and stiffened in Hecate’s arms.

Hecate sighed. “I didn’t mean that,” she paused and shook her head, “I know when you have something on your mind. Please just tell me?”

Andromeda considered her a moment before she nodded. “You’re going to be an aunt.”

Hecate stilled and raised her eyebrows. “An aunt? You-you mean you’re--”

“Three months,” replied Andromeda as she nudged Hecate back into their waltz.

Hecate fumbled a little before she found her footing. “I thought you didn’t want--”

“George didn’t,” interrupted Andromeda. “He still doesn’t. I’m not sure what I felt and I was certain I couldn’t but I went to a healer a while back for what I thought was the flu.”

Hecate nodded slowly then tilted her head. “Earlier when you said George left, you didn’t mean tonight.”

Andromeda took a deep breath. “A few weeks ago when I,” she paused and shook her head, “when I decided to keep her.”

“Her?” asked Hecate as the song ended.

Andromeda blinked a few times, her eyes starting to gloss. “A niece. She, well, her magic feels like yours.”

Hecate’s eyes widened as she opened and closed her mouth a few times. Andromeda put a hand up.

“I’m not expecting anything from you, Hecate. I just thought you might like to know.”

The band started to play another waltz and Hecate hesitated a moment before she brought her hands up for another dance. Andromeda looked confused for a moment before she stepped back into Hecate’s embrace.

Hecate cleared her throat. “I know we’re not, that is, I know we don’t speak much but I,” she paused and peered up at Andromeda. Andromeda, who was always more confident in a crowd. Andromeda, who surpassed Hecate in height at only fourteen years old. Her younger, braver, enigma of a sister. Hecate felt pride swell in her chest and her mouth broke out into a tiny smile. “I’m here for whatever you need.”

Tears fell from Andromeda’s eyes. “T-thank you, Hecate.” They spent the rest of their dance in silence until Andromeda excused herself to the ladies room. Hecate considered following her but she wasn’t sure what else she might say.

There was a light tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Ada with a soft smile. “May I have this one?”

Hecate nodded and took Ada in her arms.

* * *

Hecate was quiet as they gathered their cloaks and brooms. They’d bid Andromeda goodbye an hour earlier and Ada wondered about the looks that passed between the sisters. When Hecate handed Ada her broom, Ada placed a gentle hand on her wrist.

“Are you alright?”

Hecate nodded. “I,” she started then looked up at the sky, “there’s a lot to tell you, but not here.”

Ada nodded in return. “Home, then tea in my office?”

“Yes, and Ada?”

“Hmm?” asked Ada as she mounted her broom.

“Thank you for coming.”

Ada smiled as Hecate lingered near her broom. “Last one home has nightly rounds next weekend.”

Hecate rolled her eyes as she mounted her broom. “Are you forgetting one of us suffers from flying sickness?”

Ada winked. “Makes the victory sweeter.”

They landed thirty minutes later in a tie. Ada laughed as Hecate grumbled about cheating. They tapped their brooms to return to the shed. Ada almost tripped on the school steps but Hecate reached out in time to catch her. Ada felt her heart hammer in her chest as Hecate’s eyes scanned her body for injury. It would be so easy to reach up. Ada hadn’t missed the lingering looks over dinner. Ones that existed even when Andromeda wasn’t watching them. There had even been times when they were dancing that Ada was sure Hecate was going to kiss her.

The moments passed though and Ada felt a loss at each one. But as Hecate reached out a hand to gently stroke Ada’s cheek, she realized this one may not follow the same pattern.

“Ada,” she whispered, her voice full of awe and wonder. Her thumb ventured from Ada’s cheekbone to the corner of her mouth. Ada swallowed thickly and felt a longing rise inside her that matched her own.  

Ada’s eyes drifted to Hecate’s lips before she licked her own, whispering, “Hecate.” Ada tilted her head up as her hand found purchase on Hecate’s neck.

“Miss Hardbroom! Miss Cackle!”

Ada jumped slightly and was surprised when Hecate pulled away but her arms remained around Ada.

Ada adjusted her spectacles as she turned to greet Mavis Spellbody. “Yes, Miss Spellbody, what is it?”

Mavis took a deep breath as she looked frantically between her teachers, taking in their gowns. “You’re dressed up.”

Hecate released Ada then and turned toward their pupil. “And this observation required screaming our names?”

Mavis shook her head. “Right, sorry, there was an explosion in the potions lab. Hen--”

Hecate huffed and raised her hand transferring. Ada watched her go then turned to Mavis. It wasn’t Mavis’ fault and she truly adored Mona’s daughter, but it took everything in her to dampen the frustration she felt at the girl’s interruption. _You run a school full of growing witches_ , she reminded herself, _Emergencies happen_.

Ada took a deep breath and placed a guiding hand at Mavis’ back. “Right, why don’t we go to my office and you can tell me all about it?”

Mavis nodded as Ada transferred them.

* * *

Hecate sighed after she transferred Henrietta and Mavis back to their rooms. Ada handed her a cup of tea.

“How bad is the damage?”

Hecate shook her head. “I’ll have to spend tomorrow making it suitable for use. There might need to be outside lessons on Monday.”

Ada nodded. “You could probably fashion one of the nearby classrooms into a temporary space for the younger girls.”

Hecate took a seat in her usual armchair. “I may have to do just that.” She took a sip of tea trying to relax into its warmth. Ada sat quietly opposite her, tapping on her teacup. The firelight danced across her features and Hecate was brought back to the moment they shared on the steps. She’d wanted all evening to kiss Ada but they were always surrounded by other people and Hecate wanted-

Well she wasn’t sure of all she wanted but kissing Ada was a desire that ran so high for her that she felt she might burst from longing. If only she could find the words to accompany her intended action.

“Hecate?”

Hecate shook her head as her eyes met Ada’s. “I-I’m sorry.”

Ada waved a hand in dismissal. “Quite alright, it’s been an eventful evening.”

_An understatement_ , thought Hecate. “It has.”

Ada set her cup down and learned forward. “What was it you wanted to tell me?”

Hecate was momentarily distracted by the way Ada’s eyes seemed to twinkle in the low light of her office. She shook her head. “Andromeda is... pregnant and George has left.”

Ada’s face fell. “The poor dear.”

Hecate nodded. “I told her I’d be there for her but I,” she paused and shook her head, “I’m not sure what I can offer.”

Other than how lovely Ada looked, it was this truth that distracted Hecate most. She wanted to help Andromeda, but she’d never really been a source of comfort for anyone and she couldn’t imagine what advice she might provide for a situation she had no knowledge of.

“I wager you can mix an anti nausea potion better than any healer may offer her.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows as she took in Ada’s amused glance. “Ada, I mean--”

Ada nodded as she held up a hand. “I know what you mean, Hecate, and I’m trying to tell you that you have so much more to offer than you give yourself credit for. I won’t pretend to be an expert in healthy sisterly dynamics,” she sighed, but offered a smile, “but I know it means something that when she needed someone to turn to, she chose you.”

Hecate nodded slowly as she sat back slightly in her chair and took in Ada’s words. That’s what had happened, wasn’t it? Andromeda needed help and that’s why she’d invited her. Hecate felt an odd sort of fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Andromeda had turned to her of all people.

“I, I don’t know,” she paused and set down her teacup, “I’m going to be an aunt.”

“You’ll make a fine one.”

The corners of Hecate’s mouth twitched up at Ada’s conviction. “I’m not so sure of that.”

Ada winked. “I am and that can be enough for both of us.”

Hecate nodded. Ada yawned and Hecate slowly rose. “We should probably, that is, I’ll walk you to your rooms.”

Ada smiled as she stood. “Yes, it is rather late.”

They moved through the hallways as they usually did, Ada in front and Hecate a half step behind. When they stepped together into Ada’s rooms, Hecate relit her fireplace as Ada closed the door.

Ada took a few hesitant steps toward her. “Thank you for a lovely evening, Hecate.”

Perhaps it was the exhaustion that stopped her from holding back or just the breathtaking vision Ada provided in the growing light of her room and the gown that had captivated Hecate since Ada tried it on. Hecate might never know what it was but she quickly closed the distance between them and raised a trembling hand to Ada’s cheek. Ada’s mouth opened slightly and Hecate feared she might back away.

Instead, she smiled and brought her hands to Hecate’s waist. “It’s here that you like my hands, right?”

Hecate bit her lip as she nodded and felt her desire compete with Ada’s as they both rose inside her. She cradled Ada’s cheek as her other hand hovered over Ada’s shoulder. “A-and you l-like my hand here?”

Ada leaned into the hand at her cheek and nodded. “I do.”

Hecate rested her other hand on Ada’s shoulder and leaned forward. She hesitated over Ada’s lips. “This isn’t just--”

“I’d like to believe it’s more than practice,” stated Ada. Her eyes flickered over Hecate’s face. “Is that alright with you?”

Hecate leaned forward to meet Ada’s lips in answer. Ada let out a happy sigh as Hecate chased her lips and stroked her thumb along Ada’s neck. She pressed harder as Ada’s hands squeezed her waist. Hecate delighted in the softness of Ada’s hair as her fingertips brushed Ada’s hairline. Ada let out a soft moan as Hecate’s tongue moved against hers. Hecate smiled into their kiss as she gently pulled Ada’s bottom lip through her teeth. Hecate wasn’t sure how long but after a while, she gathered the ability to pull away.

Hecate pressed her forehead against Ada’s as they both tried to regain their breathing. “I-I should--”

Ada nuzzled against her and whispered, “Hmm?”

Hecate wanted nothing more than to back Ada up to her bed and stay the evening, but it wasn’t what Ada deserved and as much as Hecate didn’t want to, they needed to talk.

Ada leaned up for another kiss and Hecate did her best to keep it from escalating into the intensity of their first one. She gently pulled away again and almost laughed at Ada’s adorable whine of protest. She could feel Ada’s want for her and it made it so hard to refuse but they needed to be on equal footing. She kissed Ada’s forehead.

“I should get some sleep,” she whispered.

Ada sighed and took a step back. “Oh,” she whispered.

Hecate took a step forward and reached for Ada’s hand. She leaned forward and kissed her knuckles. “T-thank you for coming with me tonight.”

Ada offered her a small smile. “It was my pleasure.”

Hecate hesitated with Ada’s hand still in hers. “I-I want,” she paused and sighed looking up at the ceiling, “that is we should--”

Ada squeezed her hand causing Hecate to look back at her. There was an understanding smile in Ada’s soft gaze and it quelled some of Hecate’s growing anxiety. “We can talk in the morning.”

Hecate nodded and brought her other hand over Ada’s. “Good night, Ada.”

Ada smiled and offered another squeeze before gently extracting her hand. “Pleasant dreams, Hecate.”

“Yours too,” whispered Hecate as she transferred away.     

* * *

Ada found sleep an impossibility that night and around three in the morning summoned her robe to find something to distract herself with. There were undeniably forms in her office that she could attend to or texts in the library she needed to read. She thought of Hecate and all they’d been through in the past few weeks and the enormous task of cleaning up the lab after Henrietta’s accident.

Ada smiled as she was struck with an idea. She transferred to one of the schools storage cupboards and started to transfer supplies to an empty classroom. While she worked rearranging desks and enacting protective spells for potions work, her mind wandered to Hecate’s kiss. It had been more than Ada hoped for and scared her like nothing else.

She was sure of her love for Hecate, had been for some time, but would Hecate be alright knowing that? Would she misunderstand and think Ada married her hoping to trick Hecate into loving her back? She sighed as she finished cleaning out the last cauldron. Perhaps Hecate had been lonely and Ada was close and available. Maybe if Ada told Hecate she was free to pursue other women discreetly, this wouldn’t be happening.

Ada remembered the random woman Agatha tried to send Hecate’s way. Would Hecate really have refused if they didn’t need to prove something to Agatha? So lost in her work and thoughts, Ada missed the sunlight streaming in through the classroom windows. It wasn’t until she heard excited murmurings and giggling followed by a series of fast and slow footsteps that she realized it was breakfast time. She lowered her last table and surveyed her work. It was nothing compared to Hecate’s lab but it would do while hers was in repair.

She clicked her fingers to change into a bright blue jumper and long black skirt when the ending breakfast chime sounded. She sighed, hoping there would be something to scrape together when Hecate materialized in the classroom.

Ada jumped slightly and felt her heart rate increase. “Oh dear,” she said as she placed her hand over her heart.

Hecate offered an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, it’s just I didn’t see you at breakfast and," she paused as she took in the room, “w-what is this?”

Ada smiled hopefully. “I thought I’d save you the task of fashioning a temporary lab for the younger pupils.” At Hecate’s opened mouth and wide eyes, Ada continued, “I-I know it’s probably not as good as if you’d done it yourself but I just wanted--”

Hecate closed her mouth and stepped closer, lifting a hand as if to touch Ada but lowering it just as quickly. “Thank you.”

Ada shook her head and waved a hand. “It was nothing and perhaps you’ll have at least an hour to yourself later rather than spending all day cleaning up wreckage.”

Hecate nodded slowly then waved her hand, a plate of sausages, eggs and rolls appearing. “I-I saved it for you.”

Ada smiled as she took the plate then winked. “I thought you had a strict policy about food in your lab.”

Hecate shrugged. “I suppose as it's temporary I can bend the rules.” She waved her hand again and produced a cup of coffee.

Ada took it and sat at what would be Hecate’s desk. “Would it be too much to ask if you’ll join me?”

Hecate raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

Ada knitted her brow. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Hecate bit her lip as she put a hand on the back of the chair opposite the desk. “It’s just when you didn’t show up this morning, I thought perhaps you,” she sighed and ducked her head, “nevermind.”

Ada finished setting her things down and crossed to Hecate. She watched her fidget with the owl on the back of the chair, tapping her fingers along the head. Ada slowly raised her hand and placed it on Hecate’s. Hecate’s fingers stilled as she looked down at Ada.

Ada knew she needed to be brave. To stop speculating and just attack things head on. She sighed. “I had a lovely time last night as I hope you know.” Hecate’s shoulders loosened a fraction and Ada continued. “I-I don’t want to assume I know what you’re thinking or feeling but you deserve to know where I stand.” She started to stroke her thumb along Hecate’s fingers. “I would love a relationship with you. One that included more moments like last night in my bedroom. I don’t want you to worry about our marriage and just as before, I don’t want you to feel obligated to give me anything or rec--”

The rest of Ada’s speech was cut off by the insistent press of Hecate’s lips against hers. Their kiss last night had been lovely but _this_ , this was different. Hecate’s touch was gentle yet passionate. She slowly slipped her hand up to cradle Ada’s neck while the other encircled Ada’s shoulders. Ada opened her mouth in invitation and Hecate pressed harder as she paid special attention to Ada’s bottom lip. As the need for air and clarification of Hecate’s feelings arose, Ada pulled back gently. It took Hecate a moment to open her eyes and stop leaning forward to capture more small kisses.

Ada couldn’t help the bright smile she wore. “I take it we’re in agreement?”

Hecate smiled softly and leaned up to give Ada’s forehead a gentle kiss. “I should think so.”

Ada leaned up to kiss Hecate’s cheek and raised her hands to Hecate’s arms, giving them a gentle squeeze. “I’m glad.” Her stomach grumbled and she chuckled as she looked over at her breakfast. “I suppose I should--”

Hecate placed a hand at Ada’s elbow and Ada felt a sudden rise of anxiety. “We’re married.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows and nodded. “We are.”

Hecate took a deep breath and pinned Ada with a serious stare. “D-do we stay married?” Hecate sighed and pulled away, “that is, of course we do, but if we’re in a, if we decide to have a r-relationship, what do we do about--”

Ada brought a hand up to take Hecate’s, grateful when Hecate let her. “We take it as it goes. I don’t expect anything more than you’re comfortable giving, Hecate, and I don’t want to pressure you or make you--”

Hecate pressed a small kiss to Ada’s lips. “I’m not uncomfortable being with you, Ada. I w-want you to know that. It just seems--”

Ada nodded. “Complicated. But we’ll manage. We always do.”

Hecate nodded in return. They looked at each other a moment before Hecate’s stomach interrupted them this time. She gestured toward the table and summoned a plate for herself. “We really should…” she trailed off looking down at Ada.

Ada winked. “We should and then we can discuss how to ensure everyone’s safety as we endure the rest of the term with Henrietta.”

Hecate sighed as they sat then poured herself a cup of coffee. Ada felt a flood of warmth fill her chest and after a moment, she smiled at Hecate realizing it wasn’t just her own.

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Ada smiled and shook her head. “It’s nothing, I just,” she sighed thinking of how to phrase it without overwhelming Hecate, “I appreciate your bringing me breakfast.”

Hecate nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, making Ada wonder if Hecate already understood the depth of Ada’s feeling. Moreover, if Hecate welcomed it as much as Ada welcomed Hecate’s. ”It was my pleasure.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a minute, let me know what you thought. I'm currently writing the last chapter and I hope to get it to you in early Jan. Oh and there will be a rating increase. Thank you for reading!


	6. You and Me Got Plenty of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to Meridel for her beta work and a few other thank yous at the end. Title from Fleetwood Mac's "Hold Me"

Hecate slowed her pace as she reached the end of her rounds. The last week had been rather relatively uneventful, especially when compared to its predecessor. The potions lab would only need another two weeks or so to be fully functional and the makeshift one Ada supplied was more than adequate for the younger pupils.

_Ada_.

The corners of Hecate’s mouth twitched upward as she thought back to the evenings they’d shared during the week. She’d been nervous through every one, unsure if her pace was too slow or that Ada might doubt Hecate’s feelings. However, Ada proved nothing short of patient. She let Hecate know that she was just as content spending time together no matter the pace.

Hecate felt an odd sort of anticipation when she neared Ada’s door. It was Friday evening which meant she was expected to walk Ada to her rooms then transfer out as she did every time. She wondered though with the shift in their relationship if perhaps she should ask to stay. Or would Ada possibly ask her to stay? Hecate bit her lip. She wasn’t sure if she was ready but she also couldn’t say for certain that she wasn’t. She shook her head and knocked on the door.

A muffled ‘come in’ came from inside. The door creaked open and Hecate made a note to remind Miss Mortar to grease the hinges during her next maintenance round. She walked in to find Ada staring over a stack of paperwork, her brow furrowed in concentration. Hecate liked the way Ada looked when she was focused and working through a puzzling task. She’d pull her bottom lip in as she was currently displaying and her eyes would fly across the pages as her mind worked at a speed Hecate easily got lost in.

Ada didn’t look up as she spoke. “Tea is by the fire.”

“I can come back if you need more time,” offered Hecate. The last thing she wanted to do was disturb any sort of flow Ada might be in.

“You’re not a disturbance, dear, and I think, I just might,” she paused and clicked her fingers. The papers rose and shuffled themselves into different piles before resettling in front of her. Ada smiled and raised a hand in triumph. “There!” She patted the pile and it vanished as she stood and crossed the room to sit opposite Hecate.

Hecate suppressed a smile at Ada’s victory. “All sorted then?” she asked as she poured them both a cup and sat down. She made sure to add extra sugar to Ada’s.  

Ada sighed as she took her cup and settled against the back of her chair. “Yes, finally. If I had known how much maths were involved in being a headmistress, I may have considered a different career.”

“You know I am always available to--”

“To help, yes, I know.” Ada looked over with a warm smile. “This was only a minor adjustment and nothing to bother you with. Not to mention, you’ll double check my work anyway.”

Hecate ducked her head as she took a sip of tea. She was unaware that Ada knew she always double checked any paperwork involving maths since Ada’s hatred for it was well known.

Ada chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not offended. If anything, I appreciate it.” She took a sip of tea then gestured toward Hecate. “As I do this.”

Hecate nodded. “Anything of note this evening?”

Ada shook her head. “No, Gwen came by earlier with plans for an outing with the older girls and Miss Drill in a fortnight.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Sounds like trouble.”

“I don’t think so. Besides, the girls will be going stir crazy by then and we’ve limited options to offer them when it’s still so cold outside.”

Hecate shrugged and took another sip of tea, looking at Ada out of the corner of her eye. She looked exhausted but content as she sipped her tea and watched the fire. Hecate wondered if she might be permitted to lean over and-

She shook her head. There was a time and place for such things. They’d shared a few kisses but usually before parting at the end of the evening. There were times, often after their evening kisses, where Hecate was sure Ada would be more than agreeable to move forward but there was always something that felt as if the timing were off.

“Hecate?”

Hecate looked up slowly at Ada’s soft tone. “Yes?”

Ada set her teacup down and leaned forward before bringing her hands in her lap. She wrung them as she took a deep breath. “I was wondering if you might like to, that is, since it’s Friday and we often retire together, do you think you might want...” she sighed and shook her head. One of her hands curled into a fist as she pressed it against her thigh. “I’m not doing this right.”

Hecate tilted her head and felt her chest warm as she watched Ada babble. Her earlier doubts of possible readiness receded. She knew that just as with any other time, if she got uncomfortable or overwhelmed, Ada would give her space. “You’re doing fine. Just ask.”

Ada took a deep breath and met Hecate’s eyes. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Yes,” she replied simply and was surprised by her steady tone.

Ada’s eyes widened slightly. “Really? That is, we don’t have to--”

Hecate leaned forward and extended her hand. Ada wasted no time in taking it. “I know. I still want to.”

Ada smiled in relief and squeezed Hecate’s hand. “Now that that’s settled,” she leaned back and took her cup again, “was there anything on your rounds?”

Hecate shook her head. “Twas’ quiet. Though I’m not sure that means there won’t be anything later.”

Ada chuckled softly. “You are right in that.”

They settled into a companionable silence, the kind that always gave a reliable soft end to the hectic days they were used to. The fire crackled, Pendell curled up between them, and the steady ticking of Ada’s clock marked the time. Hecate drank it in with a gratitude greater than any she could name. When their usual hour of departing occured, Hecate felt anticipation run through her veins anew.

Ada smiled and rose. “Shall we?”

Hecate nodded slowly and escorted Ada to her rooms.

* * *

Ada lit her fireplace as Hecate clicked her fingers to close the door behind them. Hecate was going to stay and as much as that was something Ada wanted, she was now at a loss for how to proceed. They’d traded some rather heated goodnight kisses but nothing more as of yet.

“Ada?”

Ada turned at Hecate’s quiet tone and spotted her fiddling with the edge of her robe’s sleeve. Ada felt anxiety rise in her and she stepped closer, gently taking Hecate’s hand.

“We can sit for a bit if you’d like or--”

“Or?” Hecate tilted her head and Ada noted the hope in her eyes.

Ada smiled, her heart rate increasing, and gestured toward her bed. “Or we can simply go to bed.”

Hecate nodded. “Do you mind if I wash up first?”

Ada raised a hand toward her washroom. “Not at all.”

While Hecate was gone, Ada did her best to tidy a little. She sent paperwork to her desk and marked her current read with a bookmark. She bit her lip and wondered about Hecate’s expectations. Ada would be fine taking things slow, though she couldn’t deny her desire to progress physically. It was hard to tell at any given moment what might be too fast for either of them. It would be simple enough to conclude that they were married and in a relationship, thus a certain trajectory could be expected.

It didn’t quite fit however. They’d gone about nothing the way any typical couple might. There were no rules for this. No roadmap to follow. As much as Ada could adapt and was comfortable dealing with the unknown, this was something else entirely.

She sighed as she discarded her robe and hung it on a hook near her bed. She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her and turned to see Hecate, robe vanished and folded on a chair, staring at her. Her eyes were flitting over Ada’s form in a way that caused an anticipatory dip in Ada’s stomach.

Ada adjusted her spectacles and nodded. “Alright then?”

Hecate shook her head and closed the distance between them in two strides. She reached up for Ada’s cheek with a shaky hand. “I, I want to…” she sighed and trailed off.

Ada leaned into Hecate’s hand. “It’s alright, dear, we can go at whatever pace you--”

Her words were cut off as Hecate’s lips descended on hers. The kiss was breathtaking and hungry and set Ada ablaze with anticipation. She met Hecate’s mouth with an eagerness of her own and moaned slightly as Hecate’s hands moved from her cheek to the back of her neck and waist respectively, urging Ada closer.  

As the kiss raged on, Ada felt Hecate’s desire for her rise like a flurry of flames, a compliment really, but there was something with it. Something it took a moment to realize.

_Fear_.

She slowly parted from Hecate’s mouth and looked up into her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Hecate blinked owlishly then knitted her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Ada bit her lip, trying to discern the most tactful way to inquire. “Is this too soon? We can wait, I don’t want you to feel--”

Hecate tightened her grip around Ada’s waist and looked down for a moment. She shook her head. “That’s not it. I want to. Please don’t misunderstand that.”

Ada nodded slowly then reached up to stroke Hecate’s cheek. “Then what is it?”

Hecate took a deep breath and when she looked at Ada again, her eyes were glossy and pleading. “What if it’s too much?”

Ada tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

Hecate bit her lip. “The way I feel. I don’t want... that is... I never want.. to overwhelm you. I think I--”

“Hecate,” said Ada softly. Hecate’s eyes focused a little better as she waited for her to continue. “You’re never too much for me.”

Hecate sighed. “But can’t you feel it? How much I want? Isn’t it--”

Ada leaned up to kiss her cheek. “It’s amazing just as you are.” Ada closed her eyes and tried to focus on how much she wanted and cared for Hecate, hoping Hecate could feel it too. She knew it was successful when Hecate let out a gasp and stumbled slightly. “Is that too much for you?”

Hecate shook her head in awe. “That’s how you feel about me?”

Ada smiled as she nodded. “That and more I’m sure.” She brought both hands up to cup Hecate’s face. “You don’t have to be afraid with me, Hecate.”

Hecate looked at her a long moment before she surged forward and captured Ada’s lips again. The fear dissipated and all Ada felt was heat and longing. Ada opened her mouth both in invitation and wonder as she lost herself to the heady combination of Hecate’s enthusiastic expression and the desire their connection allowed. Ada had had her share of lovers but no one wanted her like this. No one cradled her so gently while making her feel as if she was the most desirable woman ever. It took her back to their act in the restaurant with Agatha. Only this time, it was real and neither of them were stopping.

Ada’s hand moved to Hecate’s neck to better brace herself and she groaned as Hecate pulled Ada’s bottom lip between her teeth. Ada tried to remember which direction her bed was, worried she might faint from Hecate’s attentions. Luckily, Hecate managed to turn her at some point and before she knew it, she was lying back against her pillows.

They parted, both panting desperately. Ada looked up to see a slight worry in Hecate’s eyes. She smiled and squeezed Hecate’s forearms.

“Come here,” she beckoned softly.

Hecate moved slowly, her lips touching Ada’s with the same insistent passion. Hecate’s hand met Ada’s cheek and Ada leaned into the touch as she continued to match every adjustment Hecate’s lips made. Ada felt her own desire reach new heights as moisture began to pool between her legs.

“Ada,” whispered Hecate.

The reverent sound sent tantalizing waves through Ada’s body. Ada rolled her hips, rising to meet Hecate’s. Hecate stilled and moaned against her. A mischievous smile started to spread across Ada’s face and she committed herself to take note of all the ways she might stop Hecate in her tracks.

Hecate wasn’t still for long. Soon her hands started to wander along Ada’s sides while her lips wandered from Ada’s mouth to her neck. It was as if before Ada could blink, she felt the sensation of being completely surrounded by Hecate. A feeling she could more than get used to.

“Hecate,” came her own voice in a tone she hoped sounded sultry and not as desperately wanton as she felt. She felt Hecate’s mouth smile against her collarbone. A thrill ran through her as it often did when she found herself the cause of amusement or joy in Hecate. When Hecate looked up at her again, the thrill in Ada started to vibrate at a new frequency. Joy and amusement were all well and good, but the evident desire on Hecate’s face won out over both of them.

Hecate bit her lip as she reached for the top of Ada’s nightdress. “May I?”

Ada wasn’t sure she’d be able to properly form many words for the time being. She swallowed thickly and nodded. It soon appeared a futile effort to try and keep herself from shivering as Hecate unbuttoned and pulled down a the top fraction of her nightdress.

Hecate stopped. “Cold?” Her eyes didn’t leave Ada’s chest as she drank her in.

Ada smiled at her soft tone. She reached up to cup Hecate’s cheeks. “No.”

Hecate looked up as if to double check Ada’s answer and gave a small half smile before she leaned up for a kiss. Ada sighed into it, still woefully unprepared for the way Hecate’s attentions left her feeling as if she might float or burst from the sensations they created. Hecate pulled herself from Ada’s lips almost too soon, but Ada’s whimper evolved into a moan as Hecate peppered kisses and nips along her collarbone.

Ada’s hands weaved into Hecate’s hair and pressed her closer as Hecate reached the swell of her breasts. A gasp escaped Ada the moment Hecate kissed a nipple through her bra. It wasn’t long before the desire that burned inside of her was matched by an equal one she’d come to recognize as Hecate’s. The sensation drove her deliciously mad and she pulled Hecate back up to press their lips together. Hecate let out a surprised _oof_ but soon matched Ada’s fervor.

Ada could think of nothing but the want to have her body pressed against Hecate’s. A longing to rid them of the last physical barriers between them. She pressed up and flipped Hecate onto her back. Hecate’s eyes widened when they parted and Ada looped her fingers under the straps of Hecate’s nightgown.

“May I?” whispered Ada, echoing Hecate’s earlier question. Hecate’s mouth split into a full smile as she nodded. Ada was a lot less meticulous than Hecate, pulling at the nightgown with a frantic energy that she tried but couldn’t control. She worried it might scare Hecate when a delighted groan reverberated beneath her. Ada smiled against Hecate’s skin as she kissed the base of Hecate’s neck and made her way down to Hecate’s chest.

Hecate’s nightgown slipped with an ease Ada was grateful for and it wasn’t long before it pooled at Hecate’s waist. Ada couldn’t help the gasp at Hecate’s newly exposed skin.

“S-something wrong?”

Ada looked up to find Hecate’s worried eyes searching Ada’s face. Ada smiled as she shook her head. “Quite the opposite, darling.” The worry lingered in Hecate’s eyes and Ada set out to prove her point. She started at Hecate’s collarbone. “I’ve always found you gorgeous, dear,” she paused at the top of Hecate’s breasts, “but I couldn’t have dreamed…” she trailed off as Hecate arched her back and rose to meet Ada’s mouth. Ada kissed Hecate through the blace lace that covered her chest, lightly running her teeth along Hecate’s nipple.

Hecate let out a moan and Ada smiled as she moved to kiss and nip at the other nipple. Hecate started to squirm underneath her and Ada moved to the top of Hecate’s stomach. She continued her descent of kisses while her hands made their way up to knead Hecate’s breasts. Hecate leaned up into her touch welcoming every pull and kiss.

“Ada,” she moaned as Ada reached the bottom of her stomach.

Ada smiled and climbed back up Hecate’s body, leaving kisses as she went. “Yes?”

Hecate pulled at Ada’s night dress. “Please?”

Ada smiled as her hand flew to Hecate’s waist. “We’ll go at the same time?”

Hecate nodded and they vanished the remaining clothes between them.

* * *

Hecate felt as if she might combust from the well of desire that was the mix of her own and Ada’s swirling and raging together inside of her. Ada leaned down to kiss her again and Hecate moaned at the now familiar sensation of Ada’s mouth on hers. She almost whimpered at the new feel of Ada’s skin against her own. Hecate ached with the need to touch and kiss every curve of Ada’s newly exposed flesh. She flipped Ada on her back and chuckled at Ada’s wide eyes.

“Alright?” she asked.

Ada chuckled in return. “Yes.”

Her bright smile emphasized her dimples and Hecate bent to kiss each one. Ada’s contented sigh turned into a moan as Hecate resumed her earlier position along Ada’s collarbone. She smiled as she licked and nipped her way to Ada’s breasts. She had dreamed of this moment so many times in the last couple of months and the excitement of reality proved more than she could have imagined. Ada placed a gentle hand in her hair and Hecate moaned as she leaned up into it.

There was something about the combination of Ada’s soft skin beneath her and Ada’s hand massaging her scalp while pulling her closer that shot a wave of heat straight to Hecate’s cunt. She pressed her hips against Ada’s and almost faltered as Ada wrapped her legs around Hecate’s waist. Hecate kissed between Ada’s breasts and looked up at her.

Ada bit her lip and Hecate resisted the urge to lean up and kiss it free. “Is this alright?”

Hecate reached down and squeezed Ada’s soft thighs, readjusting her slightly. She gave Ada a half smile after she finished. “Perfect.”

The flush in Ada’s cheeks was quite the sight as Hecate leaned down to pursue her earlier task and found Ada’s bra vanished. Hecate tilted her head up at Ada who ducked her own slightly. “Thought I’d make it easier.”

Hecate chuckled softly as she took one of Ada’s breasts in her mouth for the first time. She felt Ada’s moan reviberate against her lips as Ada’s arousal continue to burn inside of her. It caused her to reach out and squeeze the duvet next to Ada in order to brace herself. She pulled away and took a deep breath. She refused to be overwhelmed. She wanted this. Moreover, she needed it.

Ada’s hand stilled against Hecate’s head. “Hecate?” Ada’s voice came out a pant and Hecate pressed her hips against Ada’s center with how it pleased her. She didn’t need to dwell on the overload to her senses. If she kept her concentration on Ada and dialed down some of her reaction, it would be okay.

“I-I’m fine.”

Ada’s hand moved to Hecate’s face and she lowered her legs. “You don’t sound fine.”

Hecate closed her eyes tight and shook her head. It felt nice. Truly it all felt so nice but it was also beginning to feel like much too much. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t--”

“Come here, dear,” said Ada softly as she gently guided Hecate to lay on her side.

Hecate went willingly and took a few long breaths. Ada gave her cheek a small kiss before she started to rub soothing lines up and down Hecate’s back. Hecate worried she’d find anger in Ada’s gaze when their eyes met again but instead there was only an easy smile.

Hecate sighed. “I didn’t mean to stop so--”

“Please don’t apologize, Hecate. Especially when you have nothing to apologize for. I’m in no rush.”

Hecate tilted her head. “But I felt you, that is, I know you want--”

Ada reached up a hand to cup Hecate’s face. “I want you to feel ready and comfortable. Everything else comes after that.” She stroked her thumb along Hecate’s cheekbone. “What do you need from me?”

_Nothing_ , she almost said, but Ada was being so understanding, she deserved a real answer. “To kiss you while I...” Hecate moved her hand to Ada’s underbelly and teased the curls at her mound. “If that’s alright with you?”

“Of course,” said Ada as she pushed her hips up. She smiled at Hecate and Hecate felt grounded by the softness in Ada’s eyes.

_I love you_ , thought Hecate and wished more than anything she could say it aloud. When she opened her mouth however, the words wouldn’t come out. She leaned forward and caught Ada’s lips in a kiss instead. As she slipped her tongue into Ada’s warm inviting mouth, she pressed her fingers between Ada’s folds for the first time. The slick velvet feel of Ada’s cunt mixed with the familiar softness of her mouth caused Hecate to moan into their kiss.

Ada broke from Hecate’s mouth as Hecate started to circle her clit. Her breathing went ragged as she began to pant. Hecate felt waves of arousal rivaling her own start to swirl inside of her, only this time it was closer to manageable. Ada reached a hand to hold the back of Hecate’s head in a gentle grip as their foreheads remained pressed together.

“S-still a-alright?”

Hecate smiled and nodded as she sped up her rhythm and Ada’s speech started to shift. She managed Hecate’s name a few times before her utterings devolved into a deep groaning that Hecate decided was her new favorite sound. Ada pressed up into Hecate’s mouth as she came and Hecate felt Ada’s release explode inside her. The sensation encouraged a pulsing between Hecate’s own legs. She squeezed them as she kissed Ada back. It was best to let Ada decide when they should part and it was just as Hecate felt Ada’s release start to ebb that she did.

Hecate laid down on the pillow beside Ada and pulled her hand out slowly as Ada’s breathing evened out. She almost pulled her arm back when Ada took it gently and guided it to her stomach.

“Stay h-here, please?”

Hecate nodded and kissed the side of Ada’s temple. They stayed like that a few moments before Ada patted Hecate’s arm and moved to her side.

Ada smiled. “Your turn, if you’re ready?”

It felt almost selfish to say yes when they’d already had to start and stop but Hecate wanted Ada to please her more than she could say. She gave a soft nod and moved to lie on her back. She expected Ada to move too but when she didn’t after a few moments, Hecate turned to look at her.

Ada tilted her head. “Are you sure, dear? I can wait if you need me to. I don’t want you to feel press--”

“Ada,” interrupted Hecate, a small grateful smile pulling at her lips.

Ada’s eyes met hers. “Yes?”

“I’m ready.” As the words left her mouth, Hecate felt how true they were.  

* * *

Hecate was quite the vision with her hair splayed out on the pillow next to her and the kind of private smile she reserved for Ada alone on her lips. Ada smiled as she took her in and straddled Hecate’s leg. She was lucky to have her here and more than anything she felt grateful for an opportunity to show Hecate how much she was wanted. How much Ada longed to take care of her in every way possible.

Ada took another moment then nodded and bent to give Hecate a light kiss on her lips before she moved to Hecate’s neck. Hecate arched up into her touch and Ada smiled as she made her way to Hecate’s chest. Before she could raise her hand to vanish Hecate’s bra, Hecate did it for her.

Ada looked up at her with a raised brow and Hecate shrugged. “I thought I’d return the favor,” she whispered and Ada felt a slight anxiety rise up in her.

She smiled and hoped it would quell Hecate’s anxiety. “I appreciate it, dear.”

As Ada kissed Hecate’s breast, she felt the anxiety ease and Hecate’s familiar desire burn in her. Ada circled Hecate’s nipple with her tongue as Hecate let out a low growl under her. Ada moaned at the sound and hoped Hecate appreciated the added vibration. Hecate’s accompanying arch told her all she needed to know. There was something about the free sounds of Hecate’s groans and growling that made every bit of Ada want to elicit the sounds as much as possible. Hecate’s skin was cold to the touch but it was so much softer than Ada had imagined. She delighted in the ability to let her hands wander and Hecate’s accompanying sighs and moans at the trail of her touch.

Ada kissed Hecate’s sternum and prepared to continue her descent down Hecate’s body when Hecate extended a hand to Ada’s cheek.

Ada looked up at her. “Yes?”

“Come up here,” whispered Hecate and when Ada didn’t respond immediately, she added a softer, “please?”

Ada nodded and leaned up to press her forehead against Hecate’s. “Would you like me to kiss you as well?”

Hecate pulled her bottom lip in and turned away slightly, a blush evident on her cheeks. “C-could you maybe, p-pull my hair?”

“Oh,” said Ada, a little surprised.

“Y-you don’t have to, I--”

“Nonsense,” replied Ada as she kissed Hecate’s forehead then moved to lay on her side. “I just need you a little closer and on your--”

Hecate moved on her side before leaning almost halfway over Ada, opening her legs slightly. “Like this?”

Ada smiled and laid back more before she weaved her hand into Hecate’s hair, pulling her closer. Their faces were mere inches apart as Ada added, “Like this?”

Hecate nodded and moaned at Ada’s soft massage to her scalp. Ada smiled and slipped her fingers between Hecate’s legs as she built the intensity of her pulls at Hecate’s hair. There was something about the sensation of nearly holding Hecate while she made her come that both sent a thrill through Ada’s body and ignited a warmth in her chest.

“Ada,” groaned Hecate, as her hips pushed forward to chase Ada’s hand. Ada thought she might come herself at the intensity of Hecate’s arousal building and begging for release inside her. Had this been what it felt like for Hecate? Ada gave Hecate’s hair a sustained pull as she increased her rhythm and pressure between Hecate’s legs. It wasn’t long before Hecate cried out and Ada swallowed a moan of her own.

Ada moved her hand out of Hecate’s hair slowly, allowing her to catch Hecate as she collapsed against her. Ada gave Hecate’s cheek a kiss as she waved a hand for her tea set. She warmed the pot and closed her eyes having already memorized where everything on her tray was.

As Hecate’s breathing evened out, she looked up with wide eyes as Ada opened her own. Hecate sat up slowly as she inspected the tray. “How did you have energy for--”

“This took the last of it but I thought we might need the hydration.”

Hecate let out a small squeak. “I don’t know if I can--”

Ada shook her head. “No, I didn’t mean to imply, that is, I am fine retiring for the evening, I just thought you might be thirsty.” She sat up too and ducked her head as she poured her tea. Before she could move to pour Hecate’s, Hecate placed a gentle hand on her arm.

“Thank you, Ada.”

Ada smiled as relief filled her chest. “Of course, dear.”

They both only managed half a cup before exhaustion took over. Ada vanished their tea service and wondered if Hecate was still the cuddler she remembered. It became clear as Ada turned to lay back down and Hecate lifted an arm for Ada to curl into her side. Ada couldn’t help the delighted smile at the gesture and sighed softly as she snuggled into Hecate.

* * *

A strange incessant pounding invaded Hecate’s dream and her eyes flew open when she realized it was coming from Ada’s door. She popped up in bed but was hindered by a soft weight pressed against her side. She blinked against the darkness in the room and saw Ada curled against her. Her spectacles were gone and the duvet fell just past her shoulder. Hecate reached out to touch her and wanted nothing more than to lie back and pull Ada closer. She was particularly taken by the lovely way Ada’s tousled hair and soft curves looked in the firelight.  

The knocking persisted however and Hecate knew she needed to answer it. Hecate transferred out of bed and rearranged the blankets around Ada. Waving her hand for her nightdress and watch, she checked the time and noted it was half past four. She sighed as she grabbed her robe and finally answered the door.

Mavis Spellbody jumped back slightly and adjusted her spectacles. “I-I’m s-sorry, M-Miss Hardbroom, it’s just that, well--”

“Miss Spellbody, I know command of the English language is often difficult for you, but I cannot help you solve a problem unless you can clearly tell me what it is.”

Mavis took a deep breath. “Linda and Lavender are in the library trying to awaken the books in the restricted section. They can’t get at the lock but they’ve barricaded themselves in and are planning to take out the floor underneath.”

Hecate sighed. “I trust you can manage going back to your room and sleeping for what’s left of your Saturday morning.”

Mavis nodded quickly and turned to head to her room. Hecate shook her head and spared one last glance at Ada tucked up warm and cozy in bed. Hecate hoped she could resolve the issue in a short enough time to join her later. She closed the door behind her and transferred to the library.

* * *

Ada slowly blinked against the sunlight filtering in through her window. In the work of a moment, her spectacles materialized on her face. She let out a soft yawn and she smiled and turned to-

She knitted her eyebrows as she took in the space next to her. She wondered if the indent in the pillow was evidence of the night before or a trick of the light. Where was Hecate? Ada bit her lip as she replayed what she was sure were actual events from the night before. They’d finally made love and fell asleep in a happy tangle of limbs. Hadn’t they?

She looked over to where Pendell slept on a cushion but saw no sign of Hecate’s robe. Did Hecate regret it? She waited for a moment, thinking herself silly as Hecate could just as easily be in the washroom. The clock on her mantle chimed five o’clock. She waved her hand for a detection spell but Hecate wasn’t in her rooms. She sat up and looked around. There was no sign of a note either. Ada sighed and felt the oncoming tears prick at her eyes. She shook her head as she went toward the washroom.

“She wouldn’t,” she whispered to herself. “She wouldn’t do that to me.” Hecate had been clear, attentive, and Ada had felt the way Hecate wanted her. There had to be something else, hadn’t there?

Ada washed quickly and thought of how to lightly approach the subject with Hecate at breakfast when Hecate appeared in her sitting room with a tray. Ada meant to smile and open her arms to greet Hecate. A quiet cry escaped her instead accompanied by small tears of relief.

Hecate’s eyes widened as she set the tray down and crossed to her. It wasn’t long before Hecate had Ada’s face cradled in her palm. “What’s happened?”

Ada shook her head, feeling rather ridiculous now. “It was nothing, I thought you’d--”

“What?” asked Hecate as she stroked Ada’s cheek with her thumb.

Ada sniffled and focused on Hecate’s shoulder. “You were gone when I woke and I worried you’d left.”

A small silence stretched between for a few moments before Hecate gently lifted Ada’s chin. “You thought I left you?”

“I hoped I was wrong,” she started. Hecate inspected her face quite like a puzzle and Ada felt the need to elaborate. “It’s just last night was wonderful, Hecate. More than I’d dreamed of and it’s hard you know, to want,” she paused and shook her head, “anyway, I woke up and didn’t see you and there was no note and I worried you’d regretted--”

Hecate leaned down and pressed her forehead to Ada’s. “I wouldn’t.”

Ada sniffled. “Hmm?”

Hecate took a deep breath. “Leave you.”

Ada swallowed thickly as she felt a warmth build in her chest. “Alright then.”

Hecate gave her a small kiss on the lips before she parted then gave a quick one to Ada’s forehead. “Shall we eat while I tell you about the disaster I found half an hour ago in the library?”

Ada raised her eyebrows as she moved to sit in her usual chair. “Oh dear.”

Hecate poured her a cup of coffee. “Oh, it’s much worse than that.”

Ada sighed. “Who was it?”

“Two girls I have a feeling they’ll write books about one day.  And given their antics this morning, they may also be listed as our joint cause of death.”

Ada’s eyes widened as she bit into a piece of toast and Hecate told her about her morning.

* * *

Sunday evening came too soon for Hecate. She wrung her hands as she waited for Ada to finish signing some paperwork. They’d have to sleep apart this evening and Hecate had never felt such sadness over that fact. It had been absolute bliss to fall asleep exhausted from their amorous activities and wake wrapped up in one another. Hecate didn’t want to let that go.

She looked over to Ada’s furrowed brow and her bottom lip stuck between her teeth. Hecate almost turned when she realized she was allowed to look now. She didn’t have to hide how taken she was with Ada. Hecate bit her own lip as she dared to linger over Ada’s features and thought about all the new knowledge she’d gained in the past two days. Facts that included how soft Ada’s lips were and how she smiled when Hecate kissed the space between her eyebrows. Ada’s spectacles slipped and as she adjusted them, Hecate thought about how intent her gaze was behind them. How Ada preferred to keep them on when she was focused on Hecate.

_I don’t want to miss anything_. It was fine with Hecate of course as she’d always found Ada’s spectacles quite becoming. She was thinking about the spot behind Ada’s ear that always had her whimpering when Ada’s eyes caught her own.

Hecate started slightly and Ada lifted an eyebrow.

“What’s on your mind, dear?”

Hecate felt her cheeks flush and ducked her head. “Nothing important.”

“Hmm,” offered Ada as she vanished the pile of paper on her desk. She stood and walked slowly to Hecate’s chair. She put both of her hands on the arms and whispered, “are you sure about that?”

Hecate took in a sharp breath at Ada’s proximity. “Q-quite,” she croaked. It would be so easy to pull Ada in her lap. So incredibly simple to prove how well she’d come to learn Ada not only in the past weekend, but also the past few months.

Ada hummed and gave Hecate’s cheek a small kiss. “Alright then.”

Hecate caught Ada’s arms before she stood up. “W-wait.”

Ada smiled slowly like she knew exactly what had been on Hecate’s mind. She quirked an eyebrow and gave a look of feigned innocence. “Yes?”

Hecate gave Ada’s forearms a slight squeeze and pulled her down for a kiss. Ada smiled into it as she answered Hecate’s strong grip with one of her own. It wasn’t long before she was seated in Hecate’s lap with her hands in Hecate’s hair.

Hecate pulled her closer for a few more glorious moments before she ended their kiss. “I-I should get to bed.”

Ada wiggled her eyebrows and nodded. “Good idea. Shall we?”

Hecate pursed her lips and bowed her head slightly. “It’s Sunday.”

Ada’s face fell. “It is, isn’t it?” She extracted her hands from Hecate’s hair and sighed. “I guess I’d forgotten.”

Hecate felt Ada’s disappointment and wondered if she’d miscalculated. _You’re never too much for me_ , Ada had said. Hecate took a deep breath. “P-perhaps I could stay?”

Ada looked at her over the rim of her spectacles. “Really?” She cleared her throat and clasped her hands behind her. “That is, do you want to?”

The hopeful look on Ada’s face was so endearing it made Hecate’s chest ache. Hecate gave her a small smile and nodded.

Ada’s answering smile lit up her entire face and she moved to get up. “Then shall we?”

Hecate pulled Ada down again and kissed her as she waved her hand for a transfer.  

* * *

It was extraordinary to Ada how thrilling routine became in the next few weeks. School days were always busy with news from the council, a crisis here or there, and the normal stresses of running an academy, there was something in the every day of her life that shifted. Something that made the days more bearable and the respite of the weekend more than just two days where she didn’t have to get up at the crack of dawn.

Hecate had been a fixture in Ada’s life for some years now but knowing her like Ada did now,  seeing all the ways Hecate’s presence brightened her days was an element Ada couldn’t have predicted. She felt practically giddy and delighted in the fact that she knew she wasn’t the only one. It wasn’t just the Hestia connection that told her. She need only to look at Hecate’s soft eyes over breakfast or catch the brush of her fingers at lunch to know that Hecate was as bright and excited as Ada.

Ada hummed as she cleared off her desk. A clean desk would only be something of an hour at most but Ada was proud of her accomplishment for the day. She transferred up to her potions cupboard and was rearranging mugwort when someone materialized in her office. She turned to see Hecate fidgeting and scanning her desk.

Ada smiled as she leaned over the railing. “Did you need me?”

Despite Ada’s gentle tone, Hecate startled slightly. “No,” she said quickly. She shook her head and added, “that is yes. Not right now particularly. I wanted to ask something.”

“Oh,” said Ada as she transferred the bottle in her hand to the cupboard and herself to her desk. She adjusted her spectacles as she peered up at Hecate. “What is it?”

Hecate clasped her hands behind her back and took a deep breath. “Gwen and Dimity have agreed to dinner duty and evening rounds. I thought I might,” she paused and looked past Ada’s shoulder, “cook for you.”

Ada’s eyes widened slightly as she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. “Cook for me?”

Hecate gave her a sharp nod and Ada felt anxiety start to rise. “If it’s a silly idea then I can--”

Ada moved around her desk and placed a hand on Hecate’s arm. “It isn’t silly. I just,” she gave Hecate’s arm a squeeze, “I’m surprised is all. I haven’t forgotten a special occasion, have I?”

Hecate shook her head. “No, it’s just I, well I thought, we don’t really venture out and the restaurants in the village are too subpar to even call themselves establishments. Honestly I’m not sure why--”

“So you decided to cook for me,” came Ada’s gentle interruption.

Hecate bit her bottom lip. “It’s just you were raving about a cod dinner the other evening and well, it’s nothing elaborate but I thought you might enjoy it.”

Ada leaned up and caught Hecate’s gaze before she gave her a small kiss. “I’ll love it.”

There was a slight flush to Hecate’s cheeks as she nodded. “Good, then six thirty sharp at Rosewood Cottage.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “Oh, but it’s all dusty and covered this time of--”

Hecate held up a finger. “Six thirty and I do not appreciate tardiness, Miss Cackle.”

Ada chuckled. “Of course, Miss Hardbroom.”

* * *

Hecate tapped the edge of her teacup as she contemplated how to bring about her plan for the evening. Dinner away from the castle had gone swimmingly earlier in the week. Ada’s bright smile continued to greet her in the hallways and her company on the weekends was more than Hecate could ask for. Hecate wanted to do everything she could to inspire that smile. She just hoped what she had planned might do the trick. Hecate had never been one for too many romantic gestures. Most things she found disingenuous and oddly placed in a relationship. A dozen roses said nothing more of their recipient than generic chocolate.

Things were different with Ada. She truly loved what Hecate had once seen as meaningless gestures. Nevermind a dozen roses, Ada’s face lit up with one and a box of chocolates was enough to make her whole day it seemed. If anyone had told Hecate months ago that she’d derive such pleasure in giving these small gifts, Hecate might not have believed them. Hecate had no desire to stop though. In a box beneath her dresser was the lingerie Ada selected for her almost a year ago and she wanted Ada to see it. Moreover, she hoped that Ada would enjoy it.

Ada set her teacup on her tray and Hecate noticed it was empty. There was a twinkle in her eye as she turned toward Hecate. “I think I’m ready if you are, dear.”

Hecate set her own teacup down and took a deep breath as they rose to retire for the evening. “Do you think we might change location this evening?”

Ada knitted her eyebrows as she looked up to consider Hecate. “What do you mean?”

Hecate ran the tips of her index fingers over the pads of her thumbs. “My rooms if you don’t mind.” Ada’s eyes widened a little and Hecate wondered if she’d made a mistake. She started to backpedal. “Not that yours aren’t perfectly--”

Ada placed a gentle hand on Hecate’s forearm. “It sounds lovely.” Hecate nodded and gestured for Ada to go first when Ada took a step then turned. “Do you think we could transfer?”

Hecate offered a small smile. “Of course. May I?”

Ada nodded. “Please.”

When they materialized outside of Hecate’s door, they were met with a wide eyed Henrietta Gimlett. “M-Miss Hardbroom, M-Miss Cackle.”

Hecate internally groaned at the timing of their pupil. “Is there something pressing that should require our attention at ten on a Friday evening?”

Henrietta looked torn as she took a deep breath. “It’s just that I, well I wanted to apologize for--”

“You have already blown up my lab three times this term, do not tell me you’ve committed a larger infraction than that.”

Henrietta quickly shook her head then summoned a book. “I was just going to return this. I accidentally took it from our lesson this morning.”

Hecate clicked her fingers for the tome that read _Essential Antidotes for Accident Prone Junior Witches_. She thrust the book back at Henrietta. “A five page essay on the first three sections by Monday morning.”

“Y-Yes, Miss Hardbroom.” She took the book and stared a moment before Ada cleared her throat.

“Run along now, Miss Gimlett.”

She looked to Ada and gave a shaky nod before taking off down the corridor.

Ada chuckled as Hecate clicked open her door and gestured for her to go in. “You’d think we’d have less interruption changing--” Ada gasped as she took in Hecate’s rooms.

Hecate knew she should be patient and wait for Ada’s spoken observation but she couldn’t help the internal check in to see if Ada was pleased or upset. When a flood of warm filled her, she knew it was pleasure without a doubt.

“Do you like it?” she asked all the same.

Ada’s eyes were shining as she turned back from the candles lit around the room. “You, you arranged all this?”

Hecate nodded slowly. “I wanted to, that is, I thought you might enjoy it.”

Ada gave her a slow smile. “Like our dinner?” Hecate nodded and Ada added, “and the lemon scones last week?”

Hecate worried her bottom lip. “Too much?”

Ada shook her head and reached up to cup Hecate’s cheek. “No, of course not, I’m just not sure what I can do to repay--”

Hecate shook her head and moved slightly to kiss Ada’s palm. “I just like to see you happy.”

Ada smiled as she shook her head. “You are a marvel.” She leaned up and gave Hecate a long grateful kiss. Hecate thought she may never get used to the warmth and excitement of Ada’s kisses. This was no exception as her hands found purchase on Ada’s hips and Ada threaded her fingers through Hecate’s hair.

Reluctantly, Hecate took a step back and couldn’t stop a small smile from breaking out on her face at Ada reaching up to capture her lips again. Hecate cupped Ada’s cheek and ran a thumb over her lips. “I need a few moments to wash up.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “Oh, dear, I don’t mind.” She leaned back up but was stopped by Hecate gentle hands on her shoulders.

“I appreciate it, but I’ll only be a little while.”

Ada pouted and Hecate leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Hurry back?”

Hecate chuckled softly as she moved behind her dressing curtain and located the box she’d set out earlier in the evening. She magically dressed herself, not trusting her nervous fingers to properly tie the stays on her corset. Hecate pulled the long black silk robe over her shoulders and fiddled with the stash. She hoped Ada wouldn’t find her silly for wanting a bit of presentation, but it didn’t stop her feeling that way.

“Hecate?”

Hecate took a deep breath and stepped from behind her dressing curtain. The sight that greeted her had her gasp slightly.

“I thought I might freshen up as well,” said Ada as she pulled her short pink robe tighter. Hecate’s mind flew to their honeymoon. Her fingers itched with the urge to untie Ada’s robe and finally know what secrets lay under it. Ada took Hecate in and let out a small whistle. “You look lovely, dear.”

Hecate gave her a small smile despite herself. “You’ve hardly seen me yet.”

Ada smiled in return. “I stand by your loveliness.” She winked. “Are you planning to stand there all evening or do I get the pleasure of you joining me?”

Hecate let out a deep breath and finally stepped toward the bed. She opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to figure out what precisely to say. She’d gone to great lengths to plan this evening and now she couldn’t muster up any portion of her practiced words. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t spent the past few weeks in similar undress with Ada, but the reality of it still left her in such awe. She sat down and Ada gently took her hand.

“Hecate?”

Hecate gave her hand a small squeeze before she let it go and touched the edge of Ada’s robe. “I-I’ve thought of you in this a few times.”

Ada tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Hecate nodded and kept her gaze trained on Ada’s shapely legs. “I thought you might know that night how I wanted to…” she shook her head.

Ada’s finger gently lifted Hecate’s chin. “Did you really?”

“What?”

Ada tilted her head. “Want me then?”

Hecate took a moment then nodded slowly. “Yes.” She took a deep breath and added, “I was worried it might get in the way because it hadn’t been why I asked to marry you. I wanted to help, not be a hindrance.”

Ada moved her hand to cup Hecate’s cheek and gave a look of such tenderness, Hecate thought she might faint under it. “No one has ever cared for me the way you do. I’m not sure how I got so lucky but I can never truly express my gratitude.”

“You’re not angry with me?”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “Why on Earth would I be angry with you?”

“It was inappropriate at the time. You were just trying to have a late night snack and there I am ogling you.”

Ada chuckled softly. “I hardly noticed. I was so worried I’d asked you to make the biggest mistake of your life. Not to mention, you weren’t the only person wanting that evening.”

Hecate lifted an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Ada gestured toward Hecate’s lap. “May I?” Hecate’s heart sped up as she nodded and Ada straddled her lap. Ada took Hecate’s face in both of her hands and smiled brightly. “Then and some time before. I was just too afraid to, well, that is, I thought it so unprofessional and unfair of me to think of you like that.”

Hecate couldn’t help how her eyes widened. “You wanted me for that long?”

Ada’s smile dwindled and her look turned to one of worry. “I wouldn’t have ever taken advantage. I wanted to grant you space and truthfully, I thought it some silly fantasy.”

Hecate felt Ada’s worry build inside her and noticed Ada’s eyes start to fill with moisture. “W-what else is it?”

Ada sniffled. “I tried so hard to let you know you didn’t have to marry me because I didn’t want you to think,” she paused and blinked her eyes against her falling tears, “Oh, Hecate, you are so honorable and helpful. I don’t want you thinking I would ever do anything, that is, I wanted to respect you and--”

Hecate wiped Ada’s tears with her thumbs and spoke in a soft tone. “There has been no moment in the last year that I have questioned your respect or regard for me. I knew at every turn that I had a choice to make. You made sure of that.”

Ada whimpered as she nodded her head. “Always. Even now if you wanted--”

Hecate interrupted Ada’s statement with a light kiss before she pressed her forehead against Ada’s. “I want you.”

Ada caught Hecate’s gaze. “You do?”

Hecate kissed Ada’s cheek and moved her hands to Ada’s hips to give her a small squeeze. “Yes.”

Ada sniffled and took a moment to collect herself. When she looked back at Hecate, she smiled and nodded toward Hecate’s robe. “Am I permitted a look?”

Hecate’s nerves started to rise as she leaned back slightly and nodded. Ada took the cue and untied Hecate’s robe, looking very much the same way she did Yule mornings when unwrapping a gift. It was endearing and alluring in equal measure. Hecate took a deep breath as Ada eased her robe off her shoulders.

“Oh,” came Ada’s awed whisper as she ran her fingertips over the black and red lace that covered the top of Hecate’s breasts before spreading across the deep red corset underneath.

Hecate cleared her throat. “I have to applaud your taste.”

Ada gave a slow nod as she licked her lips. “I didn’t think I’d ever see it.”

Hecate tilted her head. “Do you like it?”

Ada hummed and leaned forward to kiss the base of Hecate’s neck. “Like is not the word, dear.” Hecate felt her heart rate increase as Ada nipped and licked her neck. Ada’s hand traveled to Hecate’s breast and gave her a firm squeeze. “I’d need something stronger,” she stated as she kissed Hecate’s jawline.

Hecate took in a shaky breath before Ada’s lips found hers. Her hands rushed to cup Ada’s face as she pulled her closer. Ada moaned into her as she pressed down further in Hecate’s lap. Hecate felt a shot of heat flow through her and couldn’t tell if it was her or Ada. She decided it didn’t matter much. The more they were intimate, the more Hecate got used to the well of feelings their connection created. She learned to welcome it and found it less and less overwhelming as she learned to predict its patterns.

When Ada’s hands reached the suspenders at the edge of Hecate’s corset, Hecate pulled back slightly. “I-I think we should lie down.”

Ada smiled and slid off of Hecate’s lap to allow her the space to lean back. She bent to kiss Hecate as she resettled. “You’re gorgeous, dear.”

Hecate gave her a smile in return before their lips met again. Her hands slid beneath Ada’s robe and she groaned at the touch of silk and lace. Ada pressed against her before she slowly parted from their kiss.

“Would you like to see?”

Hecate nodded so quickly she thought her head might fall off. Ada smiled that brilliant smile as she slowly untied her robe and slipped it off her shoulders. Hecate’s eyes widened at the soft pink camisole and the see through knickers with swirls of frill around them. Her cheeks reddened as she thought about how bold she’d been to make such a choice.

Ada bit her lip. “Like it?”

Hecate reached out and grabbed Ada’s hips, pulling her in for a kiss. “It’s stunning,” she whispered before she quickly closed the distance between them. Ada moaned softly into their kiss before her hands started to wander along Hecate’s sides. Hecate pressed up against Ada as she laid down properly and brought Ada with her. Ada smiled as she pulled back from their kiss, adjusted her spectacles, and moved to Hecate’s neck. Hecate whimpered slightly as she melted under Ada’s attentions. She’d always found her neck to be quite sensitive but with Ada, she was always worried she might come before Ada had properly started.

“Ada,” she groaned and felt Ada chuckle against her.

“Hmm?” offered Ada.

Hecate smiled at Ada’s antics and almost playfully scolded her when Ada reached the base of Hecate’s neck. Hecate arched up as she felt a shot of heat straight to her cunt. She reached down to squeeze Ada’s ass and pull her closer. Ada moaned against her before she trailed her tongue along the plunge of lace between Hecate’s breasts. Hecate tried and failed to diminish the shiver that ran through her as Ada’s hands and mouth met her breasts. She let out a soft moan and turned her head.

Ada stopped and tilted her head up at Hecate. “Alright, darling?”

Hecate turned slowly and felt her heart ache with affection at Ada’s soft eyes. “Y-yes, you’re just, you make me feel, I--”

Ada smiled and kissed Hecate’s sternum. “You don’t have to explain, love, I just wanted to make sure you’re fine.”

Hecate couldn’t resist her next inquiry. “Love?”

Ada’s eyes widened at the realization of what she’d said. She bit her lip. “I do.” She took a deep breath. “Love you, that is. That’s alright, isn’t it?”

Hecate cupped Ada’s face and pulled her up for a kiss. When they parted, she whispered, “more than.”

Ada smiled and resumed her task. As Ada continued to have Hecate quake and quiver with her attentions, Hecate tried to say the words back but they caught in her throat. She felt the truth of them but no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn’t come out. She squeezed the sheets around her as Ada’s tongue circled her clit and did her best to let her emotions run through her unguarded. She hoped Ada at least felt what Hecate meant even if she couldn’t say the words.

Ada climbed up Hecate’s body as her breathing evened out. She stroked Hecate’s cheek and kissed her forehead. “So beautiful.”

Hecate felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes and let Ada hold her as they fell.   

* * *

Hecate extended an arm to the space next to her and shot up slightly when she came up empty. She threaded her hands through her hair as she blinked her eyes open. Ada’s perfume still lingered in the air but there was no sign of her.

“Ada?”

When she was met with no response after a few moments, Hecate turned and sat up properly. Ada’s robe and clothes were missing but there was a small note on her pillow. Hecate’s lips broke out into a smirk as she read Ada’s familiar scrawl.

_I thought you’d appreciate a lie in. I didn’t want to disturb any plans you might have so I’ve decided to busy myself with the storage in the dungeons. Send word if you’d like company._

_Ada_.

Hecate summoned her maglet and typed out a message as she waved her hand for a nightgown. She knew she should be dressed with it already being half past nine but the younger girls were away on a weekend trip and she knew Ada would have handled anything pressing in the morning. She finished splashing water on her face when Ada materialized with a breakfast tray.

“Good morning, dear,” she said softly. Hecate crossed and hesitated a moment before she bent down to give Ada a light kiss.

“Morning,” she replied. She still felt the small traces of sleepiness in her body and she could hear it in her own tone.

Ada sat the tray on Hecate’s small coffee table. “I smuggled the good press from the kitchen while Miss Tapioca was out at the market. There’s also a variety of options. I wasn’t sure what you might want or how long you might sleep.”

Hecate tilted her head. “I’m sorry if I--”

Ada held up a hand. “It’s not a judgment. Goodness knows you work hard enough to deserve a rest.”

Hecate bit back a reply about how it wasn’t work that had her exhausted this morning. Ada smiled at her like she knew and Hecate realized the desire building inside of her might be giving her away.

“Thank you, Ada,” she said as she took an offered cup of coffee.

Ada winked. “It’s no problem, dear. I suppose everything is here, I can just pop--”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “You’re leaving?”

Ada ducked her head slightly. “I know you have marking to complete and there are those council reports you wanted to get ahead on. I also know I can be a bit distracting with my tendency to ramble and I don’t wish to--”

“Stay,” stated Hecate simply. There would be time for work later and though she couldn’t find the words to express it, she’d been disappointed to wake up without Ada next to her.

Ada adjusted her spectacles. “Are you sure?”

Hecate cupped Ada’s cheek before she guided her chin up and left a kiss infused with longing and promise. She smiled when Ada opened her eyes again, full of surprise. “Tell me about your morning.” Hecate moved to sit on the small settee in front of her fireplace, delighted when Ada sat next to her.

“I always forget how much there is to go through in storage.” She winked as she handed Hecate a small plate with toast and just a hint if butter as Hecate preferred. “I think you’ll be pleased that I adhered to your cataloguing system.”

Hecate took the plate and nodded. “I’m always pleased when you agree to efficiency.”

Ada playfully rolled her eyes. “The evening lectures on the order needed amongst the chaos may have worn me down slightly.”

“I can hardly ignore reason, Ada.”

Ada nodded. “Of course. Anyway, I’ve added to the furniture and texts section. I think I’ve also found some valuable gifts for our graduates.”

Hecate took a sip of coffee. “Sounds like a morning well spent.”

Ada hummed as she took a sip of tea. “I like to think so.”

“If you aren’t busy, I’d appreciate the gift of the rest of your morning.”

“O-of course.” Ada smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

It was in that moment that Hecate knew. She’d felt certain in the way she had when she decided potions were meant to be her life. She wanted a lifetime of weekends and holidays and working side by side. She wanted Ada in a way she never felt before and she hoped Ada wanted her too. Now, she just needed a plan.  

* * *

Ada followed the will o the wisp down the small path leading to the stream. It bounced along high enough that Ada was afraid if she took her eyes off of it for one moment, she might miss it entirely. It made small sounds like a bell as it zipped through the woods behind the castle.

Ada smiled as she reached a familiar clearing and her heart leapt to her throat as she spotted Hecate pacing the length of a picnic blanket. Hecate balled her fists at her side only to relax them then curl them up to repeat the process. Ada couldn’t quite catch the subject of her muttering as she inched closer.

“Hecate?” she tried softly.

Hecate’s eyes snapped to hers, her features sharp before loosening. Ada felt a swell of anxiety before Hecate gestured toward the blanket. “Please sit.”

Ada did and looked around to see a bouquet of her favorite wildflowers and a picnic basket that smelled wonderful. “What’s all this then?”

Hecate looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. “There’s something I want to discuss, or ask rather, and I, well, I thought,” she sighed and shook her head, “I’m not doing this right.”

Ada gave her a warm smile as she sat. “Take your time, dear.”

Hecate clasped her hands behind her back as she paced again. “I find that I want to express, that is, you are very important to me. In, in ways there aren’t words for,” she huffed and shook her head. “There are words but they are woefully inadequate. None of our greatest writers capture it. A shame really as it should be their forté.”

“Hecate,” pressed Ada gently. If she wasn’t careful, Hecate would never get around to her point.

Hecate looked over at her and nodded. “Right. I’ve enjoyed growing, uh, closer these past few months and I, well, I want it to continue.”

“I do too,” offered Ada.

“Would you want it for a lifetime?”

Though she’d suspected what was coming, the words still shook her. “W-what do you mean?”

Hecate took a deep breath and lowered herself onto the picnic blanket. She took one of Ada’s hands in her own and stroked her thumb along Ada’s knuckles. “Will you marry me?”

Ada drew in a sharp breath. What she wanted to say was ‘ _of course_ , _I thought you’d never ask’_ or ' _with great pleasure_.’ What came out was, “we’re already married.”

Hecate nodded and squeezed her hand. “But not in the way you deserve. Not in the way I hope you want.”

Ada’s mouth opened slightly and she struggled to find the right words. “I... I…” she trailed off.

Hecate let go of her hand and sighed. “I’m sorry, I rushed, I should have--”

“No,” started Ada as she took Hecate’s hand again. She took a deep breath. “You’re doing so lovely. I just didn’t expect, that is, I guessed when I saw you but it felt like too great a hope.”

Hecate reached up to cup Ada’s cheek. “You are an extraordinary woman, Ada, and I have never felt as respected or cared for as I have with you both in these past few months and in our years of friendship. I consider it an honor to be your wife.”

Ada felt the corners of her eyes well with tears. “Oh, Hecate.”

Hecate smiled softly and stroked her thumb along Ada’s cheek. “I, I love you, Ada. I apologize for not saying so sooner.”

Ada shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. “I love you too. I love you so much more than I can say.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Hecate’s. When they parted, Ada leaned her forehead against Hecate’s. “I would be more than glad to be your wife. To truly be your wife.”

Hecate blinked a few times, her eyes glossy. “You would?”

Ada smiled. “Yes, my darling, I would.”

Hecate sniffled. “I’m sorry I couldn’t manage a stroll. I just didn’t want to ruin it in my eagerness and ask at the wrong point.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows as she leaned back slightly. “What do you mean?”

Hecate gestured around her. “I tried to make sure it’s what you wanted when I asked.”

“When you asked…” Ada trailed off as she vaguely remembered the conversation they had almost a year ago when they decided to get married. She looked around her with new eyes and cried anew. “You remembered,” she stated before she pulled Hecate into a hug.

Hecate gave Ada’s shoulder a kiss. “Of course, I did.” She gave Ada a light squeeze as Ada felt her arms wrap around her.

Ada kissed Hecate’s cheek. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Hecate.”

Hecate kissed her forehead. “I could say the same but I don’t think it matters.”

Ada smiled as she hovered over Hecate’s lips. “I think you’re right.” She leaned forward and gave Hecate a long kiss.  

* * *

Ada leaned back against Hecate as they neared the cottage in Surrey. She was relieved when Hecate offered to fly with her as Ada wasn’t sure she’d have much of a steady flying hand in her excitement. With only a week until Selection Day, they were cutting their holiday close. Hecate had insisted however that they do this exactly the same day and time.

Ada smiled as Hecate helped her off the broom. “It’s gorgeous, Hecate,” said Ada as she took in the large cottage.

Hecate nodded as she vanished their belongings inside. “It was always my favorite. I was surprised when it was left to me,” she sighed as she crossed her arms, “I didn’t think Father paid much attention to what I liked.”

Ada gently took one of Hecate’s hands. “Let’s go in, I want to see if my surprise arrived.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “Your surprise?”

Ada smiled softly. “I know you don’t generally like them but I think you’ll find this one a necessity.”

Hecate was still peering at Ada curiously as they stepped into the cottage. When Ada saw the small rabbit at the door, she knew her gift had arrived. She pulled Hecate into the sitting room. “You’ve never been here before, how do you--”

“Hello, Hecate,” said a voice from behind the sofa. Andromeda rose with a small grunt and raised her arms.

“Andromeda,” said Hecate quietly as she neared her sister and took one of her offered hands. “W-what are you doing here?”

Andromeda nodded toward Ada. “Ada thought I might like to see what I missed last time.”

Hecate looked at Andromeda’s belly. “Are you sure it’s safe with your--”

Andromeda nodded and chuckled. “Yes, I’m still a little ways off so it’s perfectly safe.” She stumbled slightly and Hecate reached out to steady her. She smiled. “Sorry, she’s quite the kicker.” Andromeda pulled Hecate’s hand to hover over her belly. “Would you like to feel, Hecate?”

Hecate swallowed thickly. “I-I suppose.”

Ada smiled as she watched Hecate marvel at feeling her niece kick for the first time. Hecate’s face was etched in awe as she looked down at where her sister placed her hand. It reminded Ada of when she felt Mavis’ kicks during Mona’s pregnancy.

“Ada?”

Ada looked up at Andromeda. “Yes?”

Andromeda nodded toward her belly. “Would you like to? I’m sure she’d love to give both her aunts a show.”

Ada felt her eyes well up. “Of course.” She moved to join Hecate and let Andromeda place her hand in a different but close position to Hecate’s. She chuckled when she felt the kick. “Well, aren’t you a clever girl?” she whispered.

“She is,” stated Hecate. Her voice was steady but Ada could feel the well of emotion inside her.

Ada kissed her cheek and removed her hand. “I’ll start setting up.” Hecate angled herself as if to follow when Ada shook her head. “You get acquainted with our niece. I’ll come back soon.”

* * *

Hecate walked toward the center of the circle without a cloaking spell this time. Ada’s eyes still provided a steady anchor and Hecate marveled at how she could have possibly seen this woman a year ago and not fallen madly in love on the spot. Hecate reached Ada in the center and felt a small squeeze at her elbow. She looked over to see her sister with her hand on her belly and a smile brighter than Hecate could remember.

Hecate nodded at her, too overwhelmed to think of something appropriate to say.

“Ready, dear?” asked Ada as she took one of Hecate’s hands.

“Yes,” said Hecate as they faced one another and recited their wedding vows with a projection of Miss Bat from their wedding day. Much like their actual wedding day, the words were a blur but her feelings were more clear than ever. This time when she made her vows, they took on a completely different meaning. She didn’t hold back as she leaned down to kiss Ada and only pulled away when Andromeda cleared her throat loudly behind them.

All three adjourned to the dining room for a delicious meal and Andromeda retired early citing her pregnancy as the reason but sending her sister a knowing smile. Hecate had blushed at the implication though she had every indication of acting on it.

Ada winked up at her. “Shall we, my dear?”

Hecate nodded and raised her hand to transfer both of them.   

She smiled as they materialized in their room. “I love you,” she said, surprised at how easy it fell from her lips.

Ada smiled and reached up to cup Hecate’s cheek. “And I you. Thank you for today and everything you’ve done.”

Hecate placed her hand on Ada’s shoulder. “I should be thanking you.”

Ada tilted her head. “Why?”

Hecate took a deep breath. “I didn’t know how much I wanted this. H-how much I could want it with you.” She moved her hand to Ada’s cheek. “Thank you for showing me what was possible.”

Ada smiled as her eyes glossed with unshed tears. “Oh, Hecate.”

Hecate gave a small smile. “I may need help with these buttons.”

Ada chuckled and wrapped her arms around Hecate, running her hands along the back of her corset. “The laces too?”

Hecate _hmmed_ as she kissed Ada’s forehead and began to unzip her dress. “The laces, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all found this a worthy end. Thank you to everyone who listened to me complain about writing. Notably: Alafair, Meridel, warmspringrain, my wife, thosetigerseyes, Toad, and everyone else who listens to me moan and groan on a practically daily basis. You're all gems. 
> 
> Gutsandglitter, I hope this was the tropey wonder you wanted it to be. 
> 
> Yours in fluff and cheese, Cass :). 
> 
> Oh and if anyone has a minute to tell me what you thought, it would be GREATLY appreciated.


End file.
